Escaflowne 2 hitomi's return
by mysisterisasquijum
Summary: SHE'S BACK! it only took her ten years, and she finds things a little different then when she left. Secrets reveiled, an old enemy comes back and it all starts over again. [VxH?]
1. Prologue, Strangers, and The Prank

Escaflowne 2

Hitomi's Return

Prologue 

_She walked up to the starting blocks; she wished upon her good luck pendent and tucked it inside her shirt where it would not get in the way. She got in position and focused all her energy on reaching the finish line 100m away. She waited for the coach's signal, _BANG_, she was off. She started to get ahead of the other girls, then it happened, she saw the vision of the strange boy from a distant world called Gaea. _

_She couldn't stop._

_Soshe ran right through him. Then she was spirited away to the strange land where the earth and moon hang in the sky, a land in the middle of a war. _

_The air felt hot, andshe opened her eyes and saw everything was on fire, the strange boy was with her; he was fighting in a white guymelef: Escaflowne. _

_Then suddenly the ground disappeared and she started to fall, a winged man with short dark hair saved her, but she could not see his face but he felt very familiar like she knew him very well..._

Hitomi Kanzaki then woke up in a cold sweat, her shoulder length hair clung to her in ropes; she sat up and looked around her room in the apartment that she shared with her friend Yukari, and sighed, "It was jut a dream... this time..." In her room there were several trophies and metals for the 100m dash. There were also a couple of certificates saying that she was a swords master, and there are a few pictures of her and some of her friends B.A.S.E. jumping off some of the near-by cliffs.

She went to the bathroom to wash the sweat off her face. She was in a Tommy tank top and flannel p.j. bottoms.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her shoulder length hair now completely wet from the water. "It was just a dream. You left Gaea and Vanten years agothe connectionwas gone six years ago,and you don't need to start dreaming about that stuff again. He's moved on."

Then she went back to bed and dreamed no more dreams.

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

It started out like another ordinary early summer day. Hitomi Kanzaki had just finished teaching her class for the year and was heading home, alone, when a white feather just fell out of the sky.

"Van?" she looked around but didn't see where the feather had come from. She surged it off and entered her apartment. She called into the apartment "Hey, I'm back!"

"Hi, Hitomi! When are you leaving to go on thathiking trip of yours again?" Yukari asked.

"I'm planning to leave tonight, since classes have ended." Replied Hitomi. She took off her shoes, and walked through the apartment. She was been busy in the past ten years, more certificates decoratedthe walls saying that Hitomiwas a master swordsman and hersword sat atop the mantel, there are even more certificates ribbions forthe 100m dash.

" I can't understand why you always have to be doing something, Hitomi, either you're teaching your gym classes or practicing your sword techniques or going on trips,and when you do have a moment to yourself your looking off into space."

"You know better than anyone else that I have to keep busy." She plopped down on the couch, and turned the TV -There wasa story of a bank robbery on the other side of town.

" Ya, but you were never like that until you gave up fortune telling...Hitomi!" she sighed "Your lucky I don't have time for this. I have to get ready for my date."

"Who is it this week?" teased Hitomi glad to be getting away form that subject.

"I beg your pardon. I do not have a new boyfriend every week!"

"Well, every time _I_ turn around you have a new boyfriend."

"No i don't and you know it!"

"That's what you said about _all_ of them."

"Hitomi!"

"So who's the lucky one?"

"It's Amano"

"Oh, he's back?" she grinned, though she knew perfictly well that they had been going steady since high school.

"Ya, so can I use your make up? Please?"

" What's wrong with yours?"

An embarrassed Yukari replied " I've used it all up."

"Already? Fine. Its not like I need it on a hiking trip."

"Thank you so much, Hitomi you're a life saver!" Yukari ran to Hitomi's room after giving her friend a hug, and Hitomi checked to make sure that all her things that she'll need were packed, she then decided to have a nap on the couch before she left, during which Yukari left for her date.

"Is this her?" asked a one of the four dark figures emerging from the evening shadows of the kitchen.

"Yes,she recognized one of King Van's feathers" said the leader of the group

"Do you think that she'll come with us?" asked another

"We'll just have to see.but remember we need her too!" CLANG "damnit!"

At the sound of pots falling to the floor Hitomiwoke up " Yukari is that you?" she lookedin the kitchen from her spot on the couch and saw four strange figures coming toward her. In one fluid motion she jumped off the couch and drew her sword.

" WE COME IN PEACE, Hitomi Kanzaki!" called one of the figures, the obvious leader.she then steped into the light, reviling that she was half-eagle half-human and unarmed.

Startled that is strange being knew her name, she lowered her sword. The other three figures stepped into the light -all appeared unarmed-one appeared to be half-man half-bear, another was a half-black panther half-man, and the last was a half-cheetah half-man, and appeared to be the youngest. The three men bow in the traditional Gaeain gustier of welcoming royalty. Hitomi taken back asked," You're from Gaea?"

" Yes, and we're quite close friends of King Van."

"Van? He sent you?" she lowered the sword even more,

"Not exactly," said the woman, " may we sit down so we can tell you?" Hitomi nodded her head and her visitors sat down." I am Sora, and I am thehead Generalof Fanelia's four new Samurai Masters. These are the other members, Balu -the half bear-, Konn -the half panther-, and Cheatourus -the half cheetah-."each bowed their head when their name was called, Hitomi sitting on the smaller couch across from them -with the sword on her lap.

"But if your Van's guards and you're all here, who's protecting him now?"

"Well, since he has shown that he can hold his own in battle during war times, we are used more as a personal training squad and advisers then anything else." Sorasaid, " Our main job is keeping Lord Van on his toes in these peace times."hitomi looked at the others' faces and only Cheatourus couldn't surpress a smug look.

"And how exactly do you 'keep him on his toes'?"

"Balu has taken up his swords training. I remind him to always keep his gaurd up. Konnhelps him with taticle manuversand Cheatourus sets off the booby-traps that we had made when the castle was rebuilt." They all grined at her, like they wern't telling her the hole truth. Hitomi stared at them open-mouthed and asked,

"So basically you prank him whenever you feel like it?" they all nod their head with big grins, "so what do you want with me?" Sora completely serious said,

"Well, there have been roamers going around Gaea that the Old Zaibach Empire is trying to raise again."

"Zaibach?"

"Yes. And we were hoping to interrupt the Counsel meeting with a Zaibach soldier, but of course there's one small problem. It's quite hard to capture a Zaibach soldier when they only exist in roamers." Cheatourus looked at Hitomi with pleading eyes.

"So you want _me_ to go back to Gaea and dress up like one of the Zaibach soldiers, just so that you can play a prank? "

"Yes. As long as its not a trouble to you." Said Konn.

"But I'm trying to forget about everything that happened on Gaea!"

"And we can see that you've done a great job of that." stated Cheatourus, who then got a big whack on the head by Balu,

"We don't need you to blow things before we even get a chance to convince her to come!" muttered Konn.

"Don't mind Cheatourus, he's still learning, but to answer your question, yes, we were hoping that you would join us in a little, _harmless_, prank. And over the past years we have found the ratio of Gaea's time compared to 'Earth's' and we could get you back home, say... at the end of your 'hiking trip'? "

"I don't know... I guess it would be nice to see everyone again." She smiled at the strange group before her, "i've been wondering what have they all have been up to?"

"i'm sorry to rushyou for the answer but,the window that will allow us enough time to get ready for the meeting is closing soon, and seeing that you're all packed, we should get going." They all rose and headed for the door.

"Wait, I need to get just one more thing." Hitomi put the sword back to where it belonged and ran to her room and returned with a parcel. "I can't go back without it." she explained.

**Chapter 2: The Prank**

Van, Merle, Allen, Celena, Princess Millerna, and Prince Chidwere all sitting at a table in Van's study, in the New Castle Fanelia. Van was sitting at the head of the table in a plain red sleveless shirt and beige paints, Prince Chidwas to Van's right-hand side, in the traditional Fraid clothing, Princess Millerna is to the right of Chid in a very flattering jade dress. Allenwas to the left-hand side of Van, in his usual Cailie Knight uniform, and Celena is to his left, in a most becoming navy blue blouse and floor-length skirt. Merle was standing behind Van, in clothing that was very similar to the ones that she always wore butweremuch more flattering.

" I expect you all know why we've called a meeting." Started Van.

"Yes, to see whether the rumors about the Old Zaibach Empire rising again are true or not." Stated Princess Meillerna.

"I, for one have not yet seen any proof that any of these rumors have a bit of truth in them." Said Allen.

"The people are scared; they don't want another war." Put in Merle who wasthe people's rep.

"What do you think Celena?" asked Millerna

" Umm... personally I would take it seriously. True Dornkerk is dead, but the scientists are not."

"But I thought that the scientists were held against their will, and were forced to do those experiments."

Celena looked about those seated in front of her, "Yes, but there is only so long before one just accepts what they were doing and starts to enjoy what they do. Take me for example, I willing tried to kill each one of you at lest once, when i was Dilandau. Another reason I would take these rumors seriously is because once I herd the first rumor, the little bit of Dilandau that is lefthas become aware of things once again." Everyone in the room looked at her astounded. There was a knock at the door, and the servant opened it and turned to the group.

"Your Majesty," he bowed" my lords and ladies,General Soraclaims that she has important information that the Counsel should know."

"Send her in." Sora walked in and bowed, she was in an all-human form exceptshe kept herwings.

"Members of the Counsel, on these last few days the other Ganerals and I were investigating into these rumors that have been going around, and we found the most interesting of things." she paused to make sure that she had everyone's attenchen. "We found a Zaibach soldier, in the royal forest and she had Hitomi's pendent."

"WHAT!" yelled a furious Van who simotamously slammed his fist on the table and stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair over, startling -and almost hitting- Merle.

"We thought that the Counsel would like toquestion her."continued Sora completely ignoring Van's rude interruption.

"She?" asked Millerna. Van regained his composure, picked up his chair and sat back down.

"Yes it is a woman, but that is all we know for she is not talking, and we advise that you not show anyweekness for her being a woman."

"Bring her in." ordered Van. Sora then nodded to the servant at the door, who opened the door and signaled to the others to come in. The first to come in was Cheatourus the second to come in was the Zaibach soldier who had her head lowered so that her banges covered her face so no one could see her face,she also had her hands tied behind her back. The next to come in was Balu he was guiding the soldier. The last to come in was Konn. When they all arrived at the end of the table Balu forced the soldier to her knees- still no one had seen her face.

"Tell us why Zaibach wants Hitomi's necklace." Said Van to the soldier.

"…"

"If you tell us what they want with the necklace we may just showmercy on you."

Still there was no answer.

"Fine if your not going to tell us we'll just take the information from you, Sora!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Please put the prisoner under your truth spell."

"Of coarse, my Lord." She bowed slightly and walked over behind the prisoner and placed a hand on each of the prisoner's shoulders, and closed her eyes in concentration. The prisoner went slack and would have fallen onto the floor, except for the fact that Sora was holding her shoulders.

"Tell us why Zaibach wants Hitomi's necklace." Asked Van again.

No answer. Van looked at Sora, who still had her eyes closed,"She does not know."

"Does she know about anything that Zaibach is up to now?" asked Allen.

"No."

"What? She doesn't know!" said Celena.

"That is correct"

"Then I guess that we'll have to trail her as an ordinary thief." said a very confused Allen.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Murle, "how do we know that this isn't one of their pranks? Like when did we ever find a Zaibach soldier that knew _nothing_?"

"Murle has a point." Said Prince Chid.

"Alright then, are you a Zaibach soldier?" asked Van

"No" said the prisoner. the voice was fimilar but he couldn't place it right then.

"Then who are you?"

The prisoner lifted her head to look at the Counsel members and said, "I am Hitomi Kanzaki."

"HITOMI!" exclaimed all of the Counsel members totlay bilwildered,Sora let go of Hitomi then and Hitomicame out of the trance and smiled at everyone.

"Hi everyone, it's been a long time hasn't it." She said as she got up.

"Hi-Hi-Hitomi? Is that really you?" asked Van not letting himself believe it, but yet wanting to believe it with all his heart. It wasn't the first time that Sora and her gang had pulled a trick such as this with 'Hitomi', who turned out to really be a maid who thought that it would be fun and a great honor to be in one of their pranks.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

I'm sorry it has taken me this long to complete this chapter, but i've been distracted with reading other ffs, and i wasn't too shure what everyone has been up to. and is my story that bad orwhat?iappericate any adviceor ideas cuse i am making this up as i go

"Of course it's really me. Who else would it be?"

"Well we can't be too sure with thatlot," Answered Millerna indicating Sora and her companions. "Just last week they had someone pretending to be you! And they did a pretty good job at it until Cheatourus forgot that _he_ was the one performing the spell, and reviled that it was really one of their pranks." At that statement Hitomi looked at Sora with a questioning look, and in answer Sora held up her hands as if to say, 'Well, what would you expect?'

"Well then. Cheatourus, please remove all spells and/or illusions from this girl." Said Sora.

"Sure thing." Replied Cheatourus, who then closed his eyes in concentration. With all the spells and illusions removed, everyone saw that the girl was really wearing a tight fitted light pink t shirt with a strange logo on it, A pair of low cut camouflage cargo paints, and (although they can't actually see) knee high black leather boots with a one inch heal.

"Well we need to be sure that you really are Hitomi," Said Allen, "So if you could tell us some thing that only the real Hitomi would know, then we can truly believe you."

"Well…" thought Hitomi, "Van dose have the Fanalian Crest tattooed on his left but cheek. "How'd you know about that!" questioned Van, who made sure that his pants did cover the tattoo. "Hitomi didn't know about that."

"Well obviously I do!"

"Ok then, how did you find out."

"Merle told me bout it, and I've seen it for my self!"

"When did you see it?" asked Van. Everyone was looking at Hitomi with bewildered looks.

"Well… um…" stuttered Hitomi, who could feel the blood rush to her face, "I don't think that this is the appropriate time and place for me to tell that story." As she practically stared at Chid, indicating that she doesn't want him to hear that story.

Sniff

Sniff

"Well, she's wearing strange cloths just like Hitomi, and she smells _weird_ just like her. Put in Merle who was now standing beside the girl.

"Hey! Your one to talk you…you… flee bitten cat-girl!" defended Hitomi.

"Hitomi!" exclaimed Merle as she flung herself onto Hitomi as a sign of welcome.

"Well now it looks as though we're one chair short." Said Allen.

"I've got that covered." Said Cheatourus, who walked to the head of the table, to where Van was sitting, and made a symbol in the air with his hand, and a chair materialized out of nowhere right in between Van and Allen. Hitomi, who had been released from Merle's abrupt hug, walked over to the chair and cautiously sat down, she didn't want to fall on her butt if it turned out that the chair was less solid then it looked, and Merle went back to her spot behind Van.

"Now Van, you have to tell us about this tattoo of yours." Asked Millerna, trying to get all the gossip that she could about the younger king, for it was very hard to get any on him in the past few years.

"Well since the secret's out. Merle dared me to get it a few weeks before I was to slay the dragon for me to become king. The joke was that on the off chance I couldn't pull it off the search party would know that they had found my body. And our _deal_ was that she wasn't going to tell anyone about it." Said Van as he turned slightly in his chair so that he could see Merle's reaction.

"That's not what I agreed to Lord Van… I agreed not to _inform_ anyone about your tattoo, and I wasn't going to deny it when she asked me about it." replied Merle.

"So what brings you back to Gaea, Hitomi?" asked Allen, who was trying to steer the conversation onto a more pleasant subject, not that learning about Van's past was uninteresting, but he could see the discomfort in the King.

"Well I was planning on a nice summer vacation hiking trip near my home for the summer, when Sora and her companions convinced me that it would be even better to come back to Gaea with them instead. Plus I have been getting a little curious about what all of you have been up to in the last ten years…" Said Hitomi; finally having a chance to look at everyone seated at the table and finally spots Chid sitting next to Van. "Prince Chid? Is that really you?" he nodded politely with a small smile on his face, knowing that he is the only one in the room, besides Hitomi, who showed any obvious physical change from the last time she visited Gaea, "I truly have been gone too long." She said, her emerald green eyes wide with awe at how much the young Duke had grown. His blond hair was still short and his eyes still a crisp blue, just like his father's, that contained knowledge beyond his years, he had undoubtedly grown taller, and had lost much of his youthful chibbieness.

" I think that I speak for all of us when I say that it is a pleasure and honor to have you back in Gaea, Hitomi," he said in a tenor voice, as she continued to look at the teenage Prince with wide green eyes. " And to answer your question, Allen has become the senior Knight of Caeli, and has been giving me some lessons with a sword when he comes to visit me. The Lady Celena has become a very good friend too all of us and Aunt Millerna's unofficial Lady-in-waiting," he smiled innocently to show he meant it as a jest at how much time the two spend together, "and Aunt Millerna in a few weeks is to be crowned Queen." They all smiled, as Hitomi's eyes unbelievably grew even larger at the last bit of news.

"Congratulations, Millerna" Hitomi finally said with a slight bow of her head to show respect to the future Queen of Asturia.

"Thank you, Hitomi, and Chid has done a very good job at running the Duchy of Freid, _and_ should be looking at getting himself a bride."

" Aunt Millerna, I have told you that I am much too young to be even _thinking_ about having a wife." Replied Chid, who was quite used to his Aunt mentioning that he should start looking for a wife.

"Well as long as you don't become like Van and swear not to marry again unless you feel deeply for a woman, who we all know is-"

"You were _married,_ Van?" interrupted Hitomi, looking at him with a blank face, she had only heard the first part of what Millerna had said, and the whole room went stock-still. No one knew that the King had kept _that _information from the girl form the Mystic Moon who he had fallen in love with during the Destiny War.

Van, who distinctly looked like a deer in the headlights at that point, tried to explain himself, but the words kept getting caught in his throat. All he could accomplish was a flapping of his lips until Merle finally came to his rescue and said, "It wasn't ultimately his decision."

2


	3. Past

i am so sorry for the long wait, a thousand apoligies. but hear is the next chapter, and i have finished chapter 3. enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Past **

"I understand that Faneila needs a queen, and an heir… but Van why did you not tell me about it?"

"Ah…"

"So where is she?" she asked looking around and not seeing any one that she did not know.

"She's with Folken and Father." He replied very sadly.

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" she started to put her hand on his arm but hesitated, then when her hand come in contact with his bare skin she found herself in a vision…

_They were headed back to Faneila after meeting with the other members of the Alliance, in Freid. They were on horseback science it was such a nice day, and the fact that at this part of the road on the cliff face was only wide enough for one horse at a time. They had gone this way for what felt like a thousand times, and with the magical aid of the four Faneilain Samurai there was really no danger as long as you kept close together. _

_She was the last one in the caravan, right behind Van, she watched him from behind, the way he swayed in the saddle in time with the horse was enchanting. She looked down at her hand at the ring he had given her; a red ruby that was the same color as his eyes on a gold band. She knew that the marriage was just a political one, true they respected each other and she loved him, but he loved _**her**_ and the only reason he married at all was because he needed a queen and an heir and his duty was to the people of Faneila first. It had been four years since _**she**_ left taking the young king's heart with her and leaving her own in its place. _

_Her eyes traveled from her hand to the gentile rise of her stomach where their first child was growing. They had only been married thirteen months now and the child was due in seven more months. _

_She looked back to the swaying back of her king. She remembered the times that he would look at her honey-colored hair longingly; she knew that it was almost the same color as _**hers**_. But she didn't mind for _**she** _had helped in saving Gaea and was said to be a very kind soul. 'I only wish that I can live up to half of what _**she**_ was, and that this child makes her proud just like it will its parents… if it comes into this world.' She knew for some time now that neither she nor the baby were going to live for very long. Her woman's intuition was telling her that her marriage was not meant to be, and the child was not to rule Fanelia. _

_She looked over the side of the cliff, that they were traveling along, to look down the sheer drop to the ground far below. She knew that they were high enough that if one of their horses did falter it would surely kill both beast and rider long before they reached the ground._

_She looked back to her king to find herself trailing behind due to her daydreaming, and she hoped that she was still close enough that she was still with in the protecting spell cast by the four Generals. For there were too many travelers in their party for each to be given their own protection spell. _

_Then suddenly the ground underneath her horse fell away and she and her horse began to fall to their deaths; it was the moment, in truth, that she had been waiting for. She wanted to cry out to him, for he could save her and the child, but she knew that it would be better this way. _

_The horse feeling her calmness did not cry out in vain to indicate that either were falling. There was no sound. _

_Van who had noticed the sudden quietness from behind him turned around to look behind him only to see no one there. He stopped his horse and looked over the edge of the cliff to see his wife falling towards the earth. Knowing that he had little time he quickly took off his shirt and his beautiful white wings emerged. He dived after her hoping against all odds that he would be able to save her before she would die. _

_He was determined to save her. He had to save her. She was the only one in all of Gaea that knew and understood him, how he felt. He had to save her. He _**had**_ to protect her. _

_She saw him dive down after her. She knew that he couldn't save her. She had fallen too far for him to catch her. She knew that her end was near._

_Time seemed to slow. He saw the look of acceptance in her blue eyes. She knew he couldn't save her. But he _**had**_ to try. He owed her that much. _

_He was falling after her with the help of his wings to try and help him reach her in time. After what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a very few seconds, he started to doubt that he could reach her. But he had to reach her. She knew that he couldn't reach her and some how seeing the knowledge in her eyes had him feel somewhat calm inside. He knew that if she had called out to him, or if the horse cried out as it first began to fall he would have been able to save her. But she didn't. She quietly accepted that she was going to die. He felt a little grateful that she wasn't looking at him with a pleading look, but that of knowledge and acceptance. He knew he would grieve for her, but with that look on her face he knew that he would be at peace with him self, for she did not blame him for not protecting her. She knew. _

_She saw on his face his determination to save her. She saw the flicker of doubt that he would not make it. She saw the sorrow that came with the realization that he could not make it. _

_They were starting to see spots in their vision. She turned her head to look at the Mystic Moon._

_He knew that he would have to slow his decent if he was to live, and he knew that he could not die yet… there was still so much for him to do still. He saw her turn her head toward the Mystic Moon. He saw the words that she mouthed to it, 'Take care of him for me, Hitomi.' And with that she drew her last breath._

_Knowing that there was nothing that he could do. He slowly stopped his decent and watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. He looked to where she had, and realized that she really did know him, she knew that he would only be happy with the girl from the Mystic Moon, who had stolen his heart not so long ago. Though it felt like a very long time ago since he had held that strange girl in his arms. She had never really left his thoughts, this was the first time in a very long time that he actually stopped to think about her. How long had it really been? Four… no five years one month. Had it only been that long? How much has she changed? Did she remember her time on Gaea? Did she remember everyone? Did she remember _**him**

_Sora slowly floated down beside her king on her eagle wings, "Everyone has made it to the safe haven safely. I am truly sorry that I or my companions could not do something to aid her Majesty." She closed her yellow eyes and bowed her head, her short brown hair catching some sunlight, to show that she was sorry that she could not protect all of those who were with them. She hated it when she failed him._

"_Do not blame yourself, Sora, for you could not have helped her without jeopardizing the rest of the people." He reassured her, though feeling much the same way._

"Hitomi!"

"Hitomi! Are you alright?"

"Hitomi!"

again sorry for the wait and i kno that this isn't dosen't quite the houmor story, but i asure you that it is nessary.

please review


	4. Present

**Chapter 5: Present**

"No, not again" she cried placing her hands over her eyes as the vision cleared from her mind.

"Hitomi! Are you all right?" asked Millerna.

"Why do I have to see these things again?"

"Is there going to be an attack?" '_Again_?' asked Van, who's hand, instantly went to his sword.

"What?" she then looked up to see that everyone in the room were sitting on edge and all those with weapons were ready to draw them, the moment that she said that the castle or city were in danger. "No… it's just… I haven't had a vision since I left hear. I'm sorry if I've made you all worry." She gave them all a reassuring smile, which didn't reach her eyes.

Knowing that the girl with emerald green eyes wasn't going to share the vision, Van decided that it was about time to end the meeting and time for the midday meal. "I think that that's all for today, and everyone must be hungry." With the thought of food, everyone in the room relaxed and started toward the dinning hall. "Merle, could you see that there is a room ready for Hitomi?" asked Van.

"It's already taken care of, Lord Van." She replied happily. Hitomi frowned at the news, for she knew that the cat-girl hadn't left Van's side, let alone the room.

"What! You were in on this?"

"Of course. They needed _someone_ on the inside to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid." She winked at the two of them, "now if you will excuse me I have to find Kain and Damasu before they start any trouble." And with a small bow, she left the room. Hitomi finally getting a chance to see her old friend noticed that the cat-girl now stood about 5' 7'' and her pink hair had grown down to her mid back.

Van and Hitomi both realized, at the same time, that they were the only two people left in the room (unless you counted the few soldiers standing guard). "Well… I guess that we should head to the dinning hall." Suggested Van.

"Yea, food sounds good." Hitomi agreed. She went to get up only to sit back down again, seeing as the whole room was spinning around her.

"Or would you like to go to your room? You seem tired."

"Now that you mention it, maybe a nape would be nice."

"I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks." He helped her to her feet and placed her hand on his arm for support. He led her down one corridor after another, after another, up a staircase, and around so many corners, Hitomi found herself very lost and grateful for Van's guidance.

"So…Ah…How's Fanelia?" asked the green-eyed girl, trying to break the uncomfortable silence the two had been walking in- ever since they had left his study.

Van, who wasn't sure if Hitomi was mad at him for marring with out telling her, was glad at the change of subject, although they weren't talking about anything. He told her that the city had officially finished rebuilding about three years ago. He told her about the new changes that he put into his country, thanks to the peace treaty, stating that Zaibach had to pay for the damage that they causes or share some of their sciences to the countries that they destroyed. He told her of some of the new things that he would have to show her such as the library, which contained multiple books on the Destiny War, who all at least mentioned Hiyomi's name a minimum of five times. There were also fairy-tale stories about the girl from the Mystic Moon and the Dragon King.

They finally came to the guests' wing of the castle and found Merle still looking for Kain and Damasu. "I thought that you two were headed to get some food."

"Well, I got a little tried and thought it best that I rest for a while." Answered Hitomi.

"Oh. O.K. But your room isn't down this wing," the two near-lovers looked at her questionably, "yea its in the Royal Apartments. So it looks like you've walked all this way for nothing."

"That may be so, but I think that we will take the shortcut back." Van said as he turned to a very large painting of his mother. He mumbled a few words that Hitomi couldn't hear, and swung it open to reveal a secret passageway. "There were some moderation's done on the castle, some for defensive purposes, some for quick and quiet traveling inside the castle." He finished and held out a hand to Hitomi to help her up in to the passageway.

At first glance Hitomi thought that she would have to duck or crouch the entire way, but surprisingly it was at least twice Merle's height and wide enough for Van to spread his wings, if he wanted to. Merle told them that she would meet up them later, and that if they found Kain or Damasu to try to keep them from causing too much trouble, for no one had seen or heard from them all morning, meaning that they were up to no good.

The portrait swung shut behind them and Van started to lead Hitomi down the passageway. "So what are the other moderation's?"

"Well, I'm sure that you have been warned about the traps set by the Generals."

"Oh…right," she said as she remembered her first encounter with them back on Earth. "you don't think that they would set the traps off do you?"

"Probably not today, considering that it is your first day back, but we still have to be careful about setting them off manually. But not to worry, there are very few in these corridors, since its mainly the servants who know and use them." They turned left and went down a set of stairs, which abruptly ended at a thick stone wall. Van went up to the wall and muttered another word that Hitomi couldn't quite catch, and pushed open the wall to reveal the hallway just out side of the Royal Apartments. The hall had a thick red carpet, and tapestries of different parts of Fanelia hung on the walls. Van explained that none of the Passageways went into any of the rooms, because that would make it too easy for assassins.

When they got into the apartments the first thing that she noticed was a very familiar sound coming from one of the rooms to the left. It was her cell phone. '_Some one is messing around with my ring tones. I just got the prefect one yesterday, and now some ones messing around with it. Can't I ever get a break?' _

sorry for the lateness peoples, but i am getting better, right? but anywho, please tell me what u think bout this chapt and ill try to get the next one out to ya all as soon as i can, since im also working in it during com. tec. :D


	5. Reflection

Hear it is at long last! Enjoy! and look for review answers at the end of the chaptuer

**Chapter 6: Reflection **

Hitomi was woken up to a light tapping on her door, of the servant seeing if she was up to having a casual dinner with 'His Highness' and other members of the Counsel. The servant also was assigned to help the seer from the Mystic Moon with anything that she would require.

The room that was to be Hitomi's room for the next few months was a very spacious room, with a red carpet- the royal shade- that was very soft and warm -especially on bare feet. The bed that she was in was a beautiful four-poster bed. The frame was made out of a dark wood and had dragons carved everywhere. Her bed sheets were the royal color red, with a golden leaf design embroidered on it. The room also had an amour-style dresser in the same fashion as the bed and other dressers and the vanity table, and the mirror. The room –to Hitomi's delight- overlooked the blossoming Fanelian garden at the back of the castle.

"Would M'Lady like it if I helped her dress?" asked the servant who looked not that much younger then Hitomi, and had her nearly bleach-blond hair pulled back in a braid that reached her mid-back.

"No, thank you. I can dress myself. But thank you anyway." Replied Hitomi, as she rummaged through the different dressers in search of her cloths –which the servants had put away for her, while she was making her presents known. Hitomi had changed into some thing more comfy to sleep in.

The maid bowed respectfully, "Then I shall wait out in the hall so that I may –if M'Lady would like- escort her to the dinning hall, as I was informed by Lady Merle that M'Lady is not familiar with the castle as of yet." And left the room for Hitomi to change in private.

When Hitomi came out of her room she was dressed in a thin long-sleeve purple cotton shirt, beige Kati paints, and her leather boots –which were her only foot ware that her had brought. She left her hair down.

Hitomi Speaks:

I was silently lead by the servant girl who had woken me up to inform me of super, which I was going to have with Van and the others. She lead me this way and that way and down some stairs, she probably didn't know that I knew of the Passageways, but I didn't mind for it gave me a chance to think about the events of the past 12 hours. I had been getting ready to go on my summer vacation, when, out of the blue, these strange people come to me –in my own home- and told me that I could instead go back to Gaea, for a little while. It turned out that these strange people are the current four samurai of Fanelia. If they hadn't been able to convince me that they were truly from Gaea by the way they greeted me, –like royalty was it? - or by the cloths that they wore, they had me convinced when I actually **saw** them – they were half human half animal! The leader, the female, -Sora was her name? - was half eagle, with brown wings, short brown hair that only reached her chin, and piercing yellow eyes. I didn't have a good chance to take good look at her companions, but one was half bear –Balu? - another was half panther was it? His name was… Konn? And the other, the youngest, I believe, was half cheetah…Cheatourus?

We arrived a fair distance from Fanelia, as to not attract attention from the blur pillar of light –so they told me. On our way to the castle they told me of the plan that had constructed so that they could play a 'little' trick on Van –apparently they do this sort of thing a lot. I was to pretend to be a captured Zaibach soldier, and be presented in front of the allied forces, a.k.a. 'The Counsel'. At one point during this 'trick' I really thought that I was going to spend my first night back on Gaea in one of the Fanelian prison cells. Thank God that Merle was in on it and relived my true identity.

The Counsel it turned out to consist of 'the old gang,' Allen, Millerna, Chid, and Allen's refund sister, Celena and Van.

It turns out that Millerna is going to be queen in a few weeks, QUEEN! And I can't believe at how big Chid has grown. He must be nearly six feet tall, almost as tall as his biological father is- though I doubt that he knows yet. And Merle. Man, she has grown. She's grown almost as much as Chid!

Then I had a vision.

It was such a sad vision, the death of the late Queen of Fanelia. And after the vision I felt so tried. Was it because I haven't had a vision for so long that it took all my strength? Or was it a combination of coming to Gaea and the vision? All I know is that it really took a lot out of me. Van sensing that I was tried, or some thing, decided that it was time to end the meeting and time for lunch.

_Van_

Van has changed, but yet he is the same. He has more confidence. He has grown taller and stronger. But his eyes, oh his eyes, those chocolate brown eyes are the same. I wonder if-

"Hear you are M'Lady" the servant girl said interrupting Hitomi's train of thought of the King.

Hitomi failed to notice that while she was reviewing all the day's events they had made it all the way to the dinning hall. Or rather the King's private dinning hall, which was more or less a mid-sized room next to the kitchens, lightly decorated with Fanelian items. He normally ate in the big dinning room with the rest of the castle staff, much to the protests of Sir Orden, the Minister of Foreign Affairs.

Hitomi turned to thank the blond for her help and to ask her, her name but the blond had already disappeared.

Zero The Fallen Angel - thank you and i am going as fast as the insperation comes to me

reiniku - thank you and i will be finishing the story even if it takes me years (though ill try not to take that long)

TheElvenHanyou - thank you, and i can't wait to find out more of your stories

Macky - i will contune

iceboltmage - thank you and i'm going as fast as i can

LinkinParkFan16 - im glad that you like it

maeko14- i to feel bad for Van but i couldn't help that the late queen died tragicly. i had too kill her and the baby for obvious reasons, andi wanted her to have some diginty at least.but all shall be well in the end.


	6. A Warning from a friend

a special thank to those who have reviewed and to my friends who dont read it on the net:

maeko14 – thank you and hears hoping that you like this  
LinkinPark – thank you and I am  
Macky- thank you and I am  
Sam, Ally, Dayla, Jessie, and anyone who i can't think of right now. :D

**Chapter 7: A Warning from a friend**

Celena was coming down the hall in a pale yellow dress, very similar to the dress that Hitomi wore during her time in Asturia during the Destiny War, just without the frills. Hitomi noticed that Celena's hair was still the same platinum sliver and length as Dilandau's, but her eyes were the same blue as Allen's.

"Hello, Lady Hitomi." She greeted shyly and curtsied politely.

"Hello, Celena." She said as the two girls walked in to the dinning hall, " You don't have to curtsy to me, I'm not royalty or anything, and you defiantly don't have to call me "lady," if everyone did that I'd go crazy in no time."

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you in any way, it's just that if I get too familiar with anyone, I run the risk of Dilandau killing him or her." She apologized. "For he is aware if the things that I do during the day and he would surly like to take revenge every now and again."

"Really?"

"I pray that you not worry, for I have him under control. It's just that I do not want to tempt him to try anything." She reassured.

They walked passed a few members of the _Crusade_ who called cheerfully out to the two girls. The guys had already started with their dinner and had already had a fare share of the Fanelian wine. Hitomi made a mental note that the Gaeain wines were stronger then the ones back on Earth, and that she should take it easy. She didn't want a repeat of the first time she had some Gaeain wine, aside of all the events that had happened, she had a killer hangover the next morning.

At the far end of the table Allen, Chid, Merle, and a blond cat man were all engaged in a conversation of sword technique. Merle looked quit bored.

"HITOMI!" Merle gestured to the empty seat next to her "did you have a nice sleep sleepy-head?"

"Yes, thank you." She said as she sat down, keeping her eyes on the blond cat man. Celena sat down on the other side of him, across from Allen.

"OH!" Merle exclaimed once seeing what Hitomi was looking at. "This is my husband, Jack, he's the captain of the palace guard. "

"Your servant, Lady Hitomi, Lady Celena." He bowed his head in courtly fashion to Hitomi and Celena.

"Oh, please just call he Hitomi, there's no need to call me 'Lady Hitomi'"

" It is not my place to be calling someone with a higher ranking then I with out addressing them properly." He argued

"I highly doubt that I have a higher ranking then you, or anyone for that matter. I'm just an average citizen back home."

"But hear you are a war hero, there is not a child in all of Gaea who has not heard of you great adventure, at least once."

"Ya, Hitomi you're one of the more famous, and favorite, fiction charters here in Gaea." Chimed in Millerna, who was settling down in a chair across form Hitomi, and Van who had come in with her was sitting down in his chair at the head of the table, next to Hitomi. "Well, you and Van."

"No" Hitomi said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid she's right." Assured Van.

"And every history book that I've read of the War at least mentions your name five times." Added Chid.

"What! That can't be."

"I'm afraid that Chid's right."

"But I didn't do anything special. I was just on the run with you guys and trying to keep us all alive."

"But you are from a different planet, and you could have just left us to our fate, but you helped us out. " Stated Celena.

"Well, I had to."

"Technically you didn't," continued Celena. "You could have gone home."

"But I didn't know how to go home… well not in the begging at least."

"And you did you home," Said Van. Hitomi quickly looked at Van and finally realized that she was sitting in the guest of honor seat. "And then came back, and helped us defeat Zaibach, that you didn't have to do."

"_Van_…" Hitomi started to say that she wanted to come back to help _him _get his kingdom back, but was interrupted by a servant bringing in some hot food for the old-time friends.

"And by the way, _why_ do we always have the meeting on the _Last _day?" whined Millerna.

"Because when we officially became allies, we agreed that three days were enough, and after all of the formal stuff that needs to be done, the only time we have for the meeting is on the last day. Plus its not like any of us haven't spent more than the three days before, Aunt Millerna." Replied Chid.

"Yes, but I have to leave tonight to get ready for my coronation in three weeks." She pouted. "And Hitomi you are coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the two worlds." Hitomi replied happily.

"I expect to see you there, and you will be needing something a bit more formal than _that_, Hitomi." Teased Millerna

"Well, in my defense I would have, if only a had a chance to pack properly for coming here." Said Hitomi playfully. "As it is I'm stuck with my hiking cloths."

"That's prefect!" Merle exclaimed happily, and everyone's head turned questionably, at her. "I've been looking for an excuse to go shopping!"

"You don't have to, Merle." Hitomi tried to persuade.

"But what do you think that the people of Fanelia will think seeing you walking around like _that? _"

"They will think that the girl from the Mystic Moon is back." Replied Hitomi.

"If you say so." Said Merle who waved her hand in dismissal.

"Well at least _some _things don't change that much over time." Joked Allen; the two girls in question both gave him identical glares.

The conversation then drifted to old stories of the war, and stories of how everyone had spent the last ten years, and telling of embarrassing stories only to be the next victim - till near the end of supper. Which was brought to a sudden end when a young messenger around the age of eight dressed in Fanelian red, quietly walked up to Van and whispered something to the king. Who sighed in annoyance, and said sadly, "You must excuse me, there is some pressing matter that apparently cannot be resolved with out me." And with that the king got up and walked up and followed the messenger out the side door, and at that point in time Kain and Damasu thought that it was a perfect time to start a food fight at the other end of the table. Merle made as if to go and stop it but Jack stopped her by placing a hand on top of hers and gave her one of those maternal looks that said 'I'll take care of it', much to the relief of Merle.

"Well since I have an early morning tomorrow I think that I shall retire for the night." Yawned Millerna.

"Allow me to escort you to your room, Aunt Millerna." Offered Chid before Allen had a chance to.

"Why thank you, Chid," Said Millerna. The two said their good byes and headed out to the guests' wing of the castle. "And Hitomi, I expect to see you at my coronation!"

"Don't worry, I will, Millerna." Assured Hitomi.

"And I better make sure that everything is ready on the _Crusade_." Said Allen, "Shall you be joining me, sister?"

"Of course, brother." At this point the food fight was successfully stopped, and the two responsible for starting it were sent to bed. The two Schezar siblings said their good nights and left, followed by Gaddes.

The hall was emptying quickly, when Merle turned to Hitomi and said, "I expect that you'll want to go back to your room."

"Ah, yea…" said Hitomi who then realized that she had no idea how to get back to her room.

"Don't worry I'll show you to your room." Aid Merle with a hint of laughter in her voice, when she saw the look of helplessness on her friend's face.

As the two friends walked down the never-ending hallways and staircases Merle told Hitomi of a lot of the gossip and roamers in Fanelia. After a little wile they fell into a silence neither knew what to say, until they had gotten to Hitomi's door…

"I want you to stay away from Lord Van" Merle blurted, all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I said I want you to stay away from Lord Van, unless you're willing to stay in Fanelia. Because it's quite obvious that you still love him, and he–may the gods help him- is still madly in love with you."

"But-"

"The thing is," Merle interrupted "Van made a deal with the advisers after the death of his first wife that he would get five years to morn and find himself another queen. And if he didn't find himself a new queen by the end of the five years the advisers could choose one again for him. She died about four years ago." The cat-woman then glanced at her old friend to see her reaction, which was of total disbelief. "So unless your completely serious about staying, you better stay away from him, and you know that I love you like a sister, I will kill you if you hurt him like you did the last time. And the advisers will not choose you to be his queen." And with that she departed, leaving Hitomi standing in front of her door, staring after her in complete shock.

well what do ya think?

a thousand apoligise for my tardyness but i hope that its worth the wait.


	7. Evil Rises Its Ugly Head

hears a shortie but a goddie and now the plot shall form

your revews shall be answered next chapter!

so i hope you enjoy this

**Chapter 8: Evil Rises Its Ugly Head**

Somewhere deep in the heart of Zaibach two shadows met…

"Damn that meddling Sora to the depths of the under world! Why did she have to go and bring back that girl? " Said a tall skinny shadowy man.

"It doesn't matter, I've heard that that girl is only here for a _visit._" Said the another, a short and extremely fat man.

"It _doses _matter, she'll ruin all our hard work and research." The first shadowed figure fumed

"Well this time, at least we know that we must keep her away from the dragon." The second argued

"But they also know that they must stay together."


	8. Star Gazing

TheElvenHanyou- it's a pleasure to be reviewing your story, and im glad that you figured it out XD

pure hope- thank you, thank you and as you can see I am definitely writing more

Macky- is that all that you say? But thanks for your constant reviews!

Evil StormSister- don't worry all will be well…eventually…umm, ya it will, I think:D

**Chapter 9: Star Gazing**

The Earth was high in the sky, casting a faint glow upon the city below her window. The city had grown since the last time she had seen it. The streets were a winding maze that met in the middle at the city square, though it wasn't really a square, it was more like a circle, where the biggest stores were. The streets would make anybody, who was not familiar with the city, lost. But she knew that there were emergency exits and tunnels in place for any need for an evacuation, if necessary.

The city was really a beautiful place at night, and she would have been marveled by the sight, if only wasn't so flustered.

She knew that things hear on Gaea wouldn't be the same, it had been ten years, but she didn't think that things would be _so_ different. Merle _was_ married with two twin boys. Millerna was going to be the Queen of Asturia soon. Dryden was nowhere to be found. Chid was of an age that he should start looking for his bride. And Van had been married, though for a short time, and was to be again. Soon. And _that _was where her problem was. He had his choice of a bride for another four months before his advisers would choose a bride for him. She hadn't been expecting that. Truth be told, she didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't _that_.

"What should I do?" she sighed. She had changed in to a warm nightgown that had been placed on her bed, and was sitting on her window ledge, looking out. She had been sitting at her window for a while just looking at the Earth and moon.

"Why don't you just listen to your heart?" startled Hitomi turned around to find a dark figure leaning against her closed, locked, door.

"Oh, it's just you, Sora." Said Hitomi, obviously relived that it was a friend, not foe, and turned back to look out the window "I am listening to my heart, but its telling me that I should stay hear with Van, but its also saying that I have to go back."

"So that complicates things a little bit."

"Just a little." She turned to face Sora, only to find that she was again alone in her room, the door still locked.

Well I hope that you liked these chapters, though they are a little short in comparison to some of the others, but I couldn't write more in them even if I wanted to.

So please review!

Tell me your likes/dislikes of the story so far, tell me your theories! I may just use them.


	9. Good Morning

Macky- thank you- thank you- thank you- thank you (takes big breath and bows) and as you can see you're the only one to review the last chapters so I thank you again. To those who have not realized chapters 8 and 9 are also posted so please read and review them, and once again I am sorry for my tardiness, but I do believe that this chap makes up for it 

**WARNING: chapter contains mature subject matter, and is intended for an older audience (in other words read at your own risk and you can't sue me if I warp your minds) **

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 10: Good Morning**

Hitomi woke up with a grown as the sudden light from her window, the sound of the birds singing in the new day, and the small noises of a city starting a new day.

"Good morning M'Lady." Said the blond servant girl cheerfully. "The Princess Millerna, Lady Celena and Knight Allen Schezar shall be leaving before breakfast and wish that you help see them off."

Hitomi pleaded, "Just five more minuets?" and stuck her head in between her pillows, which generated giggles from the maid. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that Lady Merle warned me that you didn't like mornings, and it seems that that hasn't changed." Hitomi tried to hide further under her pillow to try and escape the light that was now shining through the window. "Umm…M'Lady? Could you please tell me how to open this so that I may unpack it for you?"

Hitomi poked her head out from under hr pillow to see what the girl was talking about, "Don't-touch-that!" the sleepy head exclaimed. Realizing that that the bag the blond was holding was her parachute.

Startled the maid dropped the bag, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."

"It's ok, you didn't know." Hitomi realizing that she was up for the day, got out of bed, "It's just that that's my parachute and I don't usually let anyone touch it." She placed a reassuring hand on the blond and smiled. "Do you know if anyone else has tried to open it?"

"No, M'lady, just I. and seeing that you are awake would you like me to draw a bath?"

"No, that's quite alright, I believe that I can handle that myself, thank you."

"Then would you like me to get some breakfast for you, because I was informed by Lady Merle that she is to take you shopping right after Princess Millerna, Lady Celena and Knight Allen Schezar leave." The maid asked timidly.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you."

"You can put our clothing on the foot of the bed and I'll see that it be cleaned." Said the maid, clearly relived that she wasn't going to be reported at touching the bag, and left the room in search of some food.

Hitomi looked for a rope or some thing to wear while she was going to wait for the tub to full, when she concluded that there wasn't one she just took off her night gown deciding that she would have a shower – if she could.

She turned the glass handle and opened the door to find

_Van_

Naked

Just coming out of the tub reaching for a towel. She must have made a sound or the movement of the door caught his eye, for at the exact same moment he looked up and Mahogany red eyes met emerald green. They stood there trapped in each other's startled gaze, with a slight blush gradually growing on both faces.

Hitomi was the first to come to her senses and murmured an apology and quickly went back into her room closing the door behind her.

Van still standing halfway in the tub and reaching for a towel just stared at where Hitomi was standing, looking distantly like a deer caught in the headlights. She had grown much in the past ten years - for the better.

After closing the door Hitomi leaned against the door and buried her face in her hands, completely embarrassed. But she did notice that he was more muscular than the last time.

so? Did you like/dislike? Tell me! And if you have any ideas that will make this or any chapter better please tell me for I will consider it, I fi get two that are similar I will most likely change/put it in and if I get more then 5 I will definitely put it in.

2


	10. Goodbyes

trekker4life- I'm glad that you like my story. Makes me happy to see a wide variety of fans. holds up hand (live long and prosper!)

Gemini Wings- supper happy that you liked the last chap, more 'oops' to come, and hope this will work for you. And like I have said before; I'm not a writer, I can't spell to save my life, and microsft word is not the best editor.

LinkinParkFan16- yes naked van

maeko14- don't feel too sad for them yet, there's a lot more stuff that I'm going to put them through.

pure hope- thank you for the energetic review, and sorry but you're going to have to wait and see.

Mysisterthinksimasquijum- thank you for pointing that out, but you could have told me that in person. (little sisters, what can you do with them?)

Macky- thank you once again for your constant reviews!

A/N: thank you all for reviewing, it makes me happy to find that I have a review to read when I come home from school. it actually makes me want to write more. This chapter would have been up sooner except that I had to rewrite it about two times because it was starting to sound **really** lame. So I hope that you enjoy this!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 11: Good-byes**

"Hitomi, I want to see you at my coronation." Said Millerna as the two friends hugged farewell.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't miss it for anything in two worlds." Reassured Hitomi, stepping back. Millerna then went to say her good-byes to Merle and her family, telling Kain and Damasu to behave.

"Hitomi?" it was Celena.

"Yes, Celena."

"I know that we haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other, but I do hope that we will find so time before you leave again."

"Me too." Hitomi gave her a heart-warming smile as the platinum-hared girl bordered the _Crusade._

"It has been a pleasure to see you again, Hitomi." Said Allen, in his usual smooth tone of voice, taking Hitomi's hand and lightly brushing his lips across the back of it.

"It is good to be back." Replied Hitomi, taking her hand back courteously.

"I do hope that you are aware of the ball that is to take place right after the coronation ceremony."

"It has been mentioned." Said Hitomi off-handily.

"May I ask that you save me a dance?"

"Of course." She replied. Unseen to the both of them was Van, standing on the other side of Merle and her family glaring daggers at the blond knight.

"Allen's lucky that looks can't kill," Teased Millerna. "Otherwise he'd be in intensive care."

"Oh, sorry Millerna." Mumbled Van.

"Don't be… you still love her don't you?"

"She's just staying for a visit, Millerna." Said Van in an attempt to keep Millerna from playing 'Match-maker' and half reminding himself.

"That may be so, but don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later." The blond princess-soon to be queen- warned, as she went to say good-bye to her nephew.

As the _Crusade_ left for Palas, Van caught Hitomi's eye and she quickly looked away and waved to their departing friends, a faint blush slowly creep onto her checks. A look which made her look very becoming- at least to him. He smiled at the sight, and felt a blush start in remembrance.

When the Levi ship took off Kain and Damasu had run off in the direction of the kitchen, no doubt to start trouble or to find Cheatourus, who was in charge of the twins' sword practice. Once the levi ship was out of sight, Merle grabbed Hitomi by the hand and half dragged her to the market place.

"So, are you going to ask her?" Asked Cheatourus, who had popped out of no where, as the two girls disappeared around a corner.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to ask Hitomi to marry you?"

"Well you know as well as I do that she's only planning on staying for a visit."

"That's not answering my question."

He took a deep breath before simply answering "No."

"Why not?" demanded Chid.

"Like she's said, she's here just for a visit."

"But you two are soul mates, and your destined to be together. Every book that I have read says so!" said the young duke.

"That may be so, but we both live completely separate lives." Said the Mahogany - eyed king.

"But hasn't she come back to you? Like in _The Tale of Two Worlds_?"

"_I_ think that you have been reading too many books." Stated the king who then turned to go to one of the practice rooms, "Come along its time for morning excursuses."

"Well, didn't the two of you could communicate with each other over long distances, and know what the other was feeling?" Asked Cheatourus.

"That was only at the end, and not all the time." The king reflected as he lead the other two down one of the halls leading to the practice rooms. "Pulse, it seems that she has worked hard to make a life of her own, and I shouldn't try and take that away from her."

"Fine, have it your way." Said Cheatourus who then turned down a hall and disappeared.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Well it's time for me to start working on chapter 12!

Tell me what you peoples thought.

2


	11. Shopping with Merle

maeko14- here's more, hope u like it

Lady Luna- yes, Van should propose soon, but I don't have ultimate control over the charters, so it may not happen.

Macky- thank you once again

TheElvenHanyou- thank you, its good that I can impress people, and I hope that u enjoyed my long review.

trekker4life- thank you. And if you keep reading and reviewing I shall keep on writing.

Linkinparkfangirl- its good to know that people like my story and here's the up date

pure hope- once again I loved your enthusiastic review, and I can't write good stuff whilst I'm in pain. :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Shopping With Merle**

"Come on Hitomi! All that is left that we need to get you is some dresses and to get you measured for a gown for the coronation. Oh and some shoes." Called Mere, as they were coming out of a store similar to a hairdresser's. Merle had gotten her hair layered, and convinced Hitomi to get her hair trimmed. The cat-woman had taken her friend to the cosmetics store, saying that her makeup wouldn't work for Hitomi because Hitomi had green eyes -and she had blue. Upon finding out who the girl in very strange clothing was, the elderly storekeeper would not except any money for Hitomi's purchases, even after Hitomi insisted that she should pay full price. "After everything that you did for us during the war, this is the least I can do for you, dear." Was all the shopkeeper said, and the same thing happened in the hairdresser's.

"But what's wrong with the cloths that I have?" whined Hitomi playfully.

"Well you want to make a good impression with the advisers tonight, right?"

" Yea, of course."

"Then you need a dress. I don't suppose that you brought one with you?"

"Of course not, I don't even think I own a dress, plus I was originally planning on going on a _hiking_ trip. " The two shoppers had stopped in front of the store where Merle claimed made the best dresses and gowns in all of Gaea.

"Then you need some dresses and there's no better place then this," Mere waved her hand in the general direction of the building, so as not to break eye contact with Hitomi. "And I doubt that you want to look like some weird person from another planet."

"Merle…I _am_ a person from another planet, and if my memory hasn't failed me, that fact never stopped me before."

"But if _my_ memory hasn't failed me, we were in a middle of a war, and there was no time to get you proper Gaeain clothing. And the one outfit you did have, you ruined. "

"Well_, sorry _if fashion is more important then saving one of your friends."

If anyone had been paying attention to the two girls, they would have described them as acting like children, but this was Fanelia 'the county where anything was possible' the crowds were used to strange things, and didn't give the dual a second glance.

"Come on, I'm getting you dresses." Ordered Merle.

"Oh, fine" came the inevitable surrender which was received with a very large grin from the pink hared cat-woman, who then dragged Hitomi into the store.

By the time Hitomi's stomach loudly declared that it was time for the mid-day meal she had more dresses that she cared to count and shoes to go with each one.

"Here, you have to try the delfino, Hitomi. Its-"

"Merle!" Merle looked behind her to find a very curly, black hared, woman with hazel eyes, coming toward the two shoppers. She looked to be about Merle's age, and was carrying a book under one arm.

"Sakka!" Merle waved vigorously at her friend, and motioned her to come join Hitomi and herself. "Sakka, I'd like you to meet Hitomi Kanzaki. Hitomi this is Sakka Sakuseisha. Sakka here is one of Gaea's most famous writers, and the author of the most popular book _The Tale of Two Worlds_."

Hitomi went to shake hands with the new arrival, "Bless, my soul, the roamers are true." Said Sakka in total awe, and curtsied as low as she would have to royalty.

Completely taken back by this gesture Hitomi meekly asked, "What roamers?"

"The ones saying that the Lady Merle's companion is the seeress from the _Mystic Moon_ who has finally returned to Fanelia."

"I'm afraid that you may be a bit mistaken, I'm only staying for a visit."

As Hitomi told Sakka how and why she came back Merle got food for the three of them, and they found some seats on a patio, under an awning.

"So, tell me what you plan to do after the coronation, Lady Hitomi." Sakka wanted to know.

"Well, I'd like to travel around Gaea and see what things are like in peace time." Was the seeress's reply.

"If it's no trouble to you, I'd like to schedule a time so that I can get _your_ version of the Destiny War."

"She's one of the few authors to have almost everyone's version of the war." Chimed Merle.

"And you know, Merle that I am entirely grateful to you for getting me those interviews. Because you see," the writer said to Hitomi, "Lord Van barely ever talks about the war, I believe that there's only five authors with the honor of having his story, and I am the only one to have Dryden Fassa's story."

"Well, I don't know. I haven't had to talk about the war in a very long time."

"You don't have to make up your mind right now, but I would be so grateful if you would tell Me." a bell sounded from the temple, "You'll have to excuse me, I have an appointment that I need to get too." She got up and curtsied once again, and set off down the street, book once again tucked under her arm.

Merle sighed, as the two watched Sakka disappear into the crowds, "Come dinner time everyone in Fanelia will know that you're here, Hitomi."

"How is that?"

"Besides being one of Gaea's most famous writers, she's Fanelia's biggest gossip."

* * *

so, was it good, bad, or ugly?

please review people! honest, it makes me write more!


	12. Practice

maeko14- yes i know it was short, but im glad thatyou liked it

Fae Rain- im sorry that you found that last chapter jumpy, i was kinda trying something knew ;) and i do not consider you a dork for wanting Van and Hitomi to be together.

TheElvenHanyou- im glad that you liked it, and i would say 'hoped you like my long review' but you havent updated yet (evil glare) hurry up would you?

Macky- thank you, thank ya always a pleasure hearing from you

trekker4life- yes, and no to your assumtion of the 'old enimy returing' and there will be a fight scean or two in the next chapter!

linkinparkfangirl- its good to hear that im improving, with my spelling at least ;)

pure hope- yes i updated! AND COULD YOU NOT WHIP ME! it hurts TT and if it hurts too much i cant sit at my computer and write it!cause i write it straight onto my comp,

**

* * *

Chapter: 13 Practice**

'_Where is it! I know I came here with it, now where is it!'_

"What are you looking for Milady?" Merle and Hitomi had finished shopping, and after Merle had returned Hitomi to Hitomi's room she excused herself to go and try to find her two boys, Kain and Damasu, to see if they were going to join her at the town hearing later that afternoon.

Hitomi was on her hands and knees, trying to see under the bed- she had al ready looked through all of the cabinets and dresser drawers.

"I'm looking for my sword. I know that I had it with me when I came here." Was the muffled reply.

"Have you tried the practice courts?" the maid asked, she was warned that she should expect _anything_ from the girl from the _Mystic Moon_ so this wasn't that big of a surprise to her.

"No." said the visitor as she sat up. She had changed into her fencing slacks –which had obviously seen better days- and a fitted _Nike_ T-shirt. It had been an entire day since she had last practiced and she knew that she would get into trouble by her instructor when she saw him next if she didn't practice. "Could you tell me where the practice courts are?"

With directions on how to get to the practice courts Hitomi slowly made her through the winding halls.

The north wall of the practice courts opened up onto the stables, extra swords, and other weaponry as well as training armor hung on two of the remaining walls. And on the third stood locker like niches. Hitomi found her sword with some leather armor –in her size- in one of the cubbies, with an over large brown eagle feather. She silently thanked the eagle woman who obviously prepared the armor, as she slipped on the armor and buckled on her sword.

There was a good hand full of Knights in the arenas sparing, so the seeress chose a secluded corner to do her excursuses in peace.

Unfortunately her mer presence caught the eye of all the knights, for it was a rare sight to see a female in the practice courts –let alone practicing.

"So, you thinking for becoming a knight of Fanelia?" one guard asked after she had stretched.

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked another.

"Practicing."

"Why are you practicing?" yet another asked.

"I think that that's a silly question coming from a knight." She stated as she moved through her exercises. "You of all people would know that if you don't practice you get rusty, and if I get rusty my Sansei will have my head."

"'Sansei?'" the first guard asked.

"Teacher."

"Who is this teacher of yours?" a fourth guard asked.

"Master Kirijini"

"Never hear of him." Stated the fifth knight.

"I know, I didn't expect you to." She said in a tone of voice that she meant to say 'could you just leave me alone so that I can practice in peace?' The guards took her tone of voice as an insult.

"So, sweetheart, you want to match your skills to a Fanelian knight?"

"OR are you too scared?" the first two knights taunted.

Being the only female at her dojo, Hitomi was used to these kinds of taunts. She would usually just ignore the guys until they lost interest, but she could tell that these guys weren't going to let her practice in peace until she showed them that she was able to wield a sword as good as or better than they. "I except your challenge," She told the first knight, as she finished her excursuses. "But be warned that I will not go easy on you."

"Such big words, for such a small lady." Was his come back, but it was true the top of her head only come to his chin -and he was the shortest.

* * *

sorry its a shortie (653 words) 

im trying to make them longer, i promise!

and if any of yous have any suggestions on what they should do please tell me! cause i have gaping holes that i need to fill.

so be kind and review

this little box right here should help you


	13. Challenger

A/N: hi its Friday... no wait Saturday at about 12:30am. i just finished this next chapter and thought that i would be nice and update, instead of waiting a week or so. so here enjoy. sorry its another shortie.

pure hope- dang those puppy eyes, heres your update

maeko14- thank you for trying to come up with something, and i dont really like how those knights are so hope this will help right the ballance

Macky- as always, thank you

linkinparkfangirl - ya, i was hopeing that it would be a little longer too, but theres only so much that you can put in that dosent make it seemed cramped, next chapter should come out soon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Challenger **

"Come quick, come quick! There's a new challenger!"

"And not just any challenger. It's a woman!"

"Are you sure that it's not General Sora?"

"It's not 'cause I passed her not more than two minuets ago, she was headed for the kitchens."

"What are we standing around for? LET'S GO!" Van had to smile at the enthusiasm that the stable hands had when there was any hint of a new challenger.

Van was in the stables saddling up a couple of horses for him and Hitomi. He was nearly done and about to go and find Hitomi to ask her if she wanted to go riding, when the two squires came to inform their friends of the new challenger. Of course curiosity got the better of the raven hared king.

As he approached a silent hush of awe spread over the crowd and he heard a sword hit the ground.

It was a Fanelian made sword that slid half way across the arena.

"Now don't look so shocked. I gave you fair warning that I wasn't going to go easy on you." Van knew that voice. But it couldn't be. Could it? "Now go pick up your sword and lets have a real fight." The crowd began to mumble about what they saw, or didn't –depending if they blinked or not.

"Did you see that? She disarmed him using a move that I've never seen before."

"Where is she from?"

"Where did she learn such skills?"

"_IF_ there is to be another war, I hope that she is on our side." That comment generated many nods and mummers of approval.

"Bitch" the knight spat.

"Now, now. You'll have to be more creative in name calling if you want to get under my skin." The challenger politely said, which only made the knight even more exasperated.

The challenger's back was to Van, so she was unaware that he was there, and she was wearing a helmet, with all of her hair tucked up inside, so he was uncertain if it was truly who he thought it was. And it was all he could do to stand there, dumbfounded, and mouth gaping open when she called him a name that would make even a sailor blush.

As soon as the enraged knight picked up his sword he charged at her, intent on killing her. She must have been expecting it for she blocked effortlessly, then countered with her own set of attacks. The fight didn't last long, the challenger having the upper hand the entire time.

She had managed to disarm the knight once again, but this time the knight's sword stuck straight up in the ground, right in front of Van. She had her sword in the 'kill' position at the man's throat.

The crowd was silent.

She lowered her sword from the knight's throat, and put it away. Her sword was something that the king had never seen before. It shone like silver, but it withstood all the attacks. He made a mental note to ask what it was that her sword was made of.

Her back was still mercilessly toward Van, as she took off her helmet. Sandy blond hair came tumbling out, and then the king knew for sure who this mysterious new challenger was…

"Hitomi?"

Slowly she turned around, green emerald eyes wide in shock.

"Van."

* * *

now come on people tell me what you thought, every little bit helps 


	14. Old Habits DieHard

A/N: hi again, so i guess that ur prob flabergasted that i have my next chapter up already, and to tell u the truth, i am too. it took me just today, mon july 18, to write this. mainly because the cable is out (stupid rogers) and i didntreally feel like reading. so here it is chapter 15, and i know right now that alot of you will at first love me then hate me when you read this chapter, so to make all things even in the world, i am excepting flames, just no bodily harming things, or throwing items at my head please.and may i remind you that Hitomi's visit is for a couple weeks and this is still day two.

Macky- im glad that you think that it is still good

pure hope- its always uplifting to find that i have such an engernic reviewer.

maeko14- thank you for trying to come up with something for me, but i do believe that i have enough materal for quite a while now, i was just asking for if there was anybody that had somethig that they really wanted to see the charactors do, or just a random idea that they thought was amusing. thank you anyway :D

linkinparkfangirl- if you thought that the last chapter was awsome just wait till you get a load of this chapter! and even though i dont swear, doesnt mean that the characters wont, cause like i said before, i dont have complete control over these people.

aan- thank you, i hope that you will enjoy this!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Old Habits Die-Hard**

_Slowly she turned around, green emerald eyes wide in shock._

"_Van."_

"That's Lord Van to you, wench!" the beaten knight scolded, but Hitomi didn't hear him. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

'_Oh. My. God. Van saw me fighting. How much did he see? How long has he been standing there? Is he now mad at me for not telling him my rank? Is he mad at me 'cause I beat on of his knights?'_

Van too was wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't hear what his knight said, '_She is amazing. She actually beat one of my knights, but not just any knight she beat Derek, my best knight. Only the Knights of Caeli can best him. How long has she been wielding her sword? '_

Not one to be ignored, Derek marched up to Hitomi, grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around so that she was facing him once again, and said to her, "You will show respect to His Highness." Hitomi just stared up at the knight in fear –she hadn't really noticed until now how **_big_** this guy really was. "I don't care where you are from, but you will show respect to My Lord, or it shall be the last thi-"

"Take your hands off of her!" Van seethed.

"But sire, she must be taught a lesson in showing respect."

"I think you're the one who is in need of learning a lesson in showing respect."

"But-"

"Do you even know _who_ this woman is?" Van jumped over the fence surrounding the arena.

"No, but-"

"She is _my_ guest, the Lady Hitomi." At this statement Derek's hands –which were painfully griped onto Hitomi's shoulders- shot off like he was just electrified, and Hitomi heard the crowd -that was still there from her match with this furious knight- gasp in awe and shock.

Once released Hitomi quickly scooted over to where Van was, who instinctively put a protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, never losing eye contact with Derek.

"Now, get out of my sight before I do something that we both shall regret." The infuriated king ordered his free hand going to the royal sword that showed his rank.

Seeing their queue to leave the crowd quickly dispersed, and in mere seconds it was only Van and Hitomi left.

"Are you all right, Hitomi?" asked Van as he held her arms-length away to inspect her of any injuries Derek might have caused her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing, for his actions."

"How much of that did you see?" she asked timidly, and finding a speck of dirt on her boot that was of great interest.

"Nearly all of it," Was his reply. "I was headed to see if you wanted to go riding with me, when I heard there was a new challenger, and when I got here you had just disarmed him." He felt her stiffen and added, "You were wonderful."

'_Was that _awe_ in his voice?'_ She then met his gaze.

It is said that your eyes are the window to your soul. And that is what they both felt; the other searching further and further into their soul, searching for something that neither knew what they were searching for. They were paralyzed. Drowning in each other's eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, they were getting closer.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"My Lord!" a page of around seven years came running into the training yard. At this intrusion the two were able to break the spell that fell upon them, and quickly stepped a safe distance away form the other. "My, Lord, the Advisors have just called an urgent meeting in your study."

"Thank you, Daniel." At that the page bowed himself out of the room, oblivious to the scene that he just interrupted. Van then turned back to Hitomi, who was a new shad of pink, "After my meeting with the Advisors I would be honored if you will join me on a small riding trip." Hitomi merely nodded, not trusting herself to say anything that would actually make sense, which gained her a oh so familiar lop-sided grin from Van, who then made plans for them to meet up at the stables, and then went to go see what the advisors wanted _this_ time.

* * *

see what i tell ya

please review/flame

(goes and hides under super duper protective desk)


	15. Demon

A/N: hey poeple, im still hear. (emerges out from under supper-dupper protective desk)its just that i lost my babysitting job and now i have less free time. how dose that work you ask; well its because my mom owns a store and enlists my free labour every summer. and when i had the babysitting job i couldnt go to work with her, so i got to stay at home and work on my story (or read fanfiction). so i can not update so much as before. but i will still work on my story as much as possible. promise.

TigerWolf- please refur to A/N, and thank you for ur review! this one's longer!

Fae Rain- the page knew where Van was, because word had spread that he was in the training area.

linkinparkfangirl- YES THEY ALMOST KISSED AGAIN! ;) and heres more story 4 u

trekker4life- nice to have u back, and of course i had to put Hitomi and the Caeli level, how could i not:)

Clémence- to tell u the truth i dont really know what Hitomi's decision is going to be (LYER!) shut up! but like i would spoil the suprise. XD and NO Allen will not tell Chid.

Macky- as always, thank you 4 the review :D

maeko14- glad that u like the romantic touch, and hope u like this

pure hope- have u ever tried decaf? but im glad that u like my story as much as ur coffee.

A/N: ps i kno that the end might soud a little lame, seeing as i just wanted to get this up for u people.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Demon**

After she had washed and changed, Hitomi headed out to the stables in hopes that Van's meeting with the advisors was over with. She had changed into her favorite kaki's, which she had tucked into a pair of flat soled boots that Merle had gotten her. A red ¾ sleeved shirt that buttoned up the front, she had pulled her hair back into a tight bun, and her sword still hung at her side.

Upon arriving at the stables the first thing that Hitomi noticed was that Van wasn't there, so she decided that she would take a look around. She first came upon the tack room were all the spare equipment was stored, and beside it was the feed room where the food for the horses was stored; so picked up something that appeared to be sugar-cubes and put some in her pockets. She then turned around a corner and come upon two horses that were saddled and ready for a run. The one closest to her was a beautiful gray mare who had a cream colored mane, and stood at least ten hands high. The other was a pure black stallion that Hitomi figured stood about fourteen hands tall.

Hitomi figured that these were the horses that Van was planning on riding, so she slowly walked over to them to say 'hello'. She first approached the stallion seeing as he was most likely to be the head of the heard, and might see it as disrespect if she didn't. She offered him a sugar-cube thing to him as she approached and held her other hand up so that he could see it. After he ate the offering Hitomi stroked his nose and gently blew into it, embedding her sent, and he graciously returned the gesture. Hitomi then repeated the greeting with the gray mare.

Out of the corner of her eye Hitomi saw that she had gathered an audience of the stable hands -who were trying to hide behind a bail of hay- and despite herself, smiled. She turned back to the stallion and heard the boys gasp in shock.

"What's up with that?" she asked, but only loud enough for the black horse to hear, he only snorted as if the matter happened all the time, and just wanted his nose to be stroked some more by the gentle two-legger, who smelled so much like his favorite flower.

"Who is that?" whispered a boy of around eight years, and who had a piece of hay in his

"Didn't you hear? That's the Lady Hitomi!" whispered another, brown eyes wide in awe.

"Yea, and she even defeated Sir Derek!" the third chimed in.

"No, way!"

"Yes, way," The brown eyed boy defended "I even saw her in action!"

After finally getting away from his advisors, Van entered the stables completely unnoticed. He saw the three stable hands all hiding behind a hay bail and gawking at Hitomi who was saying something to his horse, Demon.

_Demon?_

Van had to take a second look. _No one_ was able to get anywhere _near_ Demon with out being bit, or kicked -well except for him of course. That's how the horse got its name.

Hitomi was in her own little world, semi talking to the stallion. "I'm starting to think that coming back to Gaea was a mistake. I probably got Van mad at me, I definitely got that knight mad at me. I bet that I'm a burden and should just go home." The horse snorted as if the idea was a stupid one. "And I don't know what's wrong with me, I thought that I was completely over him, but just a little while ago I almost kissed him! He probably doesn't have the same feelings for me anymore," The horse whinnied "He _has_ been married." She defended.

The boys were in shock, they thought that Demon would have tried to bite her by now, but he looked like a filly sucking up to its mom.

"I thought that those teachers' of yours taught you that it's rude to stare."

They were caught. Caught red-handed. And by none other than Lord Van himself.

All three jumped up and turned to face their monarch. "Y-yes, Lord Van they did!" The three half yelled in perfect harmony.

Hitomi looked over and when she saw who had caught the boys, she smiled, despite herself. And she came to the realization that she wasn't over him.

"Now those horses are not going to feed themselves." she heard him say. The boys bowed and quickly set off to do the work that they were supposed to be doing, not looking up from the straw and hay covered clay floor. Van then walked over to Hitomi and couldn't help but see the smile on her face.

"You knew those boys were there, didn't you." She nodded.

"He's a beautiful horse, Van."

"His name's Demon." He said as a form of introduction for the beast.

"Why Demon?" she asked.

"It's because, he doesn't let any but me this close to him."

"Is that true?" she asked the horse teasingly. And as if knowing what the two humans were talking about, Demon nibbled Van's red sleeveless shirt.

"And that one," indicating the gray mare, "is Chikara."

"So what did the advisors want? If I may ask."

"Oh, just to tell me some silly things, that I already knew." He half lied.

Flashback

"Lord Van, when were you going to tell us about your guest, the Lady Hitomi?" asked an advisor, who had peppering hair.

"Since when have my guests been a issue that the board of advisors discussed?"

"Since one of them is the woman who saved Gaea in the Destiny War." He shot back.

"And why does that concern you?" Van asked a little taken back at how straightforward his advisors were being.

"She is a legendary figure, and thus must have the proper welcoming."

"But she isn't one who likes to have a big fuss just for her." The king tried to explain.

"None the less we shall start making plans for a week-long festival for her return once you return from Freid."

"And I'm telling you that she doesn't want a big deal made of her being hear, and I doubt that she'll even be hear long enough to attend all of the festival."

After arguing for what seemed like an eternity, Van finally gave into the Advisors' request to start preparations for the festival upon their return, and then left to go see if Hitomi was still waiting for him.

End flashback

Hitomi gave Van a sympathetic look and knew that he probably wanted to get away from the palace, so she went to mount onto Chikara, but found that Demon didn't want her to, which made Van silently laugh to him self. "I think that I'll ride Chikara, seeing as Demon's found a new rider." Joked Van.

* * *

ok so what did ya think?

tell me!

tell me!

tell me!

tell me!

tell me!

tell me!

please?


	16. Not Again

math-nerds-unite- thank you for finaily finding a chance to review. ps love ur name!

maeko14- no thankfully they're not really evil, just a royal pain in the butt.

TigerWolf - yes... well what else would you expect from hitomi? ; )

Adriel- as its probably obivous that i dont kno that much about horses, so i guessed that 'hands' was about 6-7"

linkinparkfangirl - im glad that u like that last chap

Macky- thankya, thankya

Clémence - yes i shorta wonder too...

trekker4life- i love demon too, just wait till next chap... XD

TheElvenHanyou- your right, it is just getting started, and ur welcome 4 the review

mysisterthinksimasquijum- well im_ sorry_but you of all pple should know that writing is hard...and srry this ones shorter;p

pure hope- well what can i say to that... maybe u should try and stay off of the coffee all together...

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Not Again**

She was amazing.

She could take on his best knight and win, when the last time that she was on Gaea she didn't even know how to hold a sword properly!

But he couldn't have her. She had her life on the _Mystic Moon_. She was happy there, and he couldn't ask her to leave that.

Hitomi was the first to break the silence, "So is there anywhere in particular that we're headed?" Van pointed to a hill a little ways to the distance. She smiled, "Race Ya!" she called over her shoulder. But seeing the look in her eyes Van knew that she wanted to race, and was already gaining a lead.

Thinking that since she had the bigger horse, she could easily pass him, but as he heard her coming he urged Chikara to go faster, and maintained his lead -Chikara was the only other horse that could out-run Demon.

He heard her gasp in awe at the sight that awaited them on the other side of the hill. A lush green field was spread out before them, with a river running through it, surrounded by a thick forest.

"It's beautiful." She gasped her bright green eyes wide in awe.

"Well if you think that that's beautiful, just turn around."

She dismounted and turned around.

She was speechless. Stretched out before her now was all of Fanelia City. It was bigger then the last time she was there, stretching out past the original boundary. It reminded Hitomi of a circular maze. And at the very center was a statue, but they were too far away for her to see what it was.

That's when IT hit her…

_They were on their way to Austuria. _

_They were on the _Titanic, _one of Van's levi ships. When all of a sudden, major cables broke. The ship crashed into the forest below. _

_There were no survivors._

Van saw she eyes glaze over, the way they always did when she had a vision. Then she collapsed. Thankfully he was at the ready, so he caught her before her head could hit the ground.

"Shit. Now how am I going to get her, _and_ the horses back?"

He couldn't leave her there and go get help, and he really shouldn't just leave the horses there.

A twig snapped behind him. He turned around drawing his sword in one quick, fluid motion.

"Oh, it's just you."

"My Lord, I shall take care of the horses, while you take her to the palace."

Van nodded his agreement, then tossed his red sleeveless shirt to Konn.

Suddenly a pair of beautiful pearl white wings sprouted from the king's back. Van wasn't afraid or ashamed to show people his wings, well in Fanelia anyway. For Fanelia _was_ dubbed 'the county where anything was possible.' He carefully picked Hitomi up and flew to the palace.

Van placed the sleeping Hitomi on her bed. He informed a maid to bring up some supper for him, and to tell Merle and Chid what had happened.

As expected Merle and Chid both came to the room once they heard what happed; wanting to make sure that Hitomi was over all ok.

Van stayed by her side the entire time, silently eating his dinner. To him it seemed that she might never wake up, then.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VAN!" she sat up so quickly that they nearly banged heads. She franticly looked around the room.

"I'm here."

"Van, we can't fly to Austuria. For when we're about a day's ride away the ship will crash; there will be no survivors!"

"Then we shall ride to Austuria." He reassured her.

She sighed in relief. And he started to get up to go when he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry. I've been nothing but a nuisance to you." She laid back down on the bed.

"No you haven't. You've probably just saved many lives."

"I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't know that that was your bathroom as well."

"Well, that's sort of my fault. I should have made sure that you knew that the Queen's sweet was joined to the King's through the bath room." Luckily for him that the shadows in the room hid his faint blush. He saw that her over expressive eyes went large with shock when he told her this. "You did know that you're staying in the Queen's sweet, right?" he asked. She just shook her head, too embarrassed to say anything, he could see her face turning a hundred shades of red. "Well I had some food brought up for you, if your hungry, and I suggest that you get some rest we'll have to leave the day after tomorrow of we want to reach Austuria on time." She nodded.

"Good night." She managed to get out, as she slowly started to drift back to the dream world.

"Good night, Hitomi." He bent and lightly kissed her forehead. And quietly slipped from her room, to go and make the preparations for the weeklong journey.

Being on the edge of sleep, Hitomi thought that it was her imagination that Van had kissed her forehead, and she was fast asleep before he reached her door.

* * *

A/N: ok so who knew already that hitomi was in the Queen's sweet?XD and i want to know how many of you want to see some allen bashing?


	17. Sidesaddle?

A/N: yes, i finially updated. and yes this chapter isabit longer than any chapter that i have written (so far). this will also be the last chapter that i will have updated until sept, seeing as aug is a very busy month for me, and the fact that im going to the CNAmine convention in toronto next weekend,XD im sooooooo excited, its my first convention XP so give me a shout if ur going to be there too cause id love to meet some of my fans...

xXFoolishXx- thank ya for the review

TigerWolf - well heres more for ya, and just because there was fluff in the last chapter, dosent mean that theres a brease to take it anywhere...  
trekker4life- ya i know that theres sweet and suit, but too tell u the truth, i honestly thought that i used the right one

Macky- as always... thank you

mysisterthinksimasquijum- yes i kno you knew, and no, i am **not** a penguin in deguise (for those who would like to kno what we r talking bout please read her story, 'the clash of the random people')

maeko14- so you want to kno if having the visions r a good thing or a bad thing? ... well i guess that would depend on your view. so i guess to be sure u'd have to read some more... XD

math-nerds-unite- im glad that u liked it, and i hope that u'll enjoy this

Clémence - im glad that u liked it and i think that u will like this one too, you get too see a little bit of why Demon is acting the way he is

Lady poison of Fanelia - my home country is the biggest country that borders only one other country. (aka Canada) XD, and u would like to see them kiss... humm... lets see...

Kerrilea- ya i have to admit that the ending was cute, although i didnt really plan on it being so cute (it was only after i had posted it and gotten some feed back on it did i notice that it was...) and this chapter is longer (1,129 words, not encluding A/Ns) but dont expect them to be this long from now on... cause i have one chap that will rivil for my shortest lready palnned out...XD

linkinparkfangirl-why is Hitomi in the Queens Suite? you ask. well theres a simple answer to that ... Sora put her there (hint hint)

TheElvenHanyou- like i said... i didnt know that i actually put fluff in till after...

pure hope- what. have. i. done. backs away slowly ...

**

* * *

****Chapter 18: Sidesaddle?**

Once again Hitomi woke up with a groan at the sudden light from her window, the sound of the birds singing in the new day, and the small noises of a city starting a new day.

"Five more minutes, Yukari! Just five more!" Hitomi pleaded.

All that she got in answer was giggling, and it didn't belong to her friend. Hitomi slowly opened one eye and found the source of giggling. It was the maid that was apparently assigned to her.

"Good morning M'Lady. Lady Merle told me to make sure that you were up in time for your riding lesson, this morning."

"But I already know how to ride a horse." Complained Hitomi.

"Ah, but do you know how to ride sidesaddle?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Lady Merle has informed me that the plans have changed and that King Van and his honored guests shall be riding to Austuria, and that it is only proper that you ride side saddle."

Seeing no way out of it Hitomi reluctantly slid out of bed and went to go change.

After a quick breakfast Hitomi went out to the stables, where Merle was waiting for her.

Van was headed out for a morning ride, and was about to mount Demon when Hitomi reached the stables. They must have been down wind of her for Demon whinnied a greeting and trotted over to her, dragging Van along with him.

"Good morning to you too." She said to the horse as she stroked the beast's nose. "Are you ok, Van?" she asked in concern, he had been dragged all the way across the stable courtyard –by his foot.

"I'm alright." He said as he untangled his foot. He got up and started brushing the dirt from his clothing. When he finially got a chance to really look at her his breath got caught in his throught.

She

Was

Hot

He had thought that she looked good in Austurian clothing, but that was nothing compared to what she looked liked in Fanielian clothing. She had an ankle lengthed baby blue skirt, a short sleeved wedgewood blue bodience that hugged her curves heavenly, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid.

"Oh, Hitomi, good your up." Said Merle as she lead Chikara from the stables to a practice rink. Hitomi bid farewell to the two males and went over to where Merle was waiting for her.

Curious on what the girls were up to Van led Demon to where the girls were, releasing the breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

Merle was instructing Hitomi on how to properly mount a horse while in a skirt, when he come close enough to hear what they were saying. Hitomi nodded and was about to mount Chikara when Demon suddenly charged forward ripping the reigns out of Van's hands, leaped over the fence surrounding the rink and ran straight at Chikara, startling the smaller horse, who quickly danced out of the way. Demon then stopped in front of Hitomi in the same spot where Chikara was just standing.

"Demon?" asked Merle who was in complete shock.

"Here I got him." Offered Van, who then jumped over the fence, into the arena, picked up the fallen reigns, and proceeded toward the gate.

Demon didn't budge.

Van tried pulling on the reigns.

Still the horse didn't budge. He wasn't going to let the goddess ride any other horse until they had found her, her horse.

"I guess that we'll have to do it his way." Stated Hitomi.

Giving up on trying to move the stallion, Van walked over to where Chikara was standing and led her out of the arena.

Seeing as there wasn't another way of getting out of the lesson, Hitomi got up on Demon. No more then ten seconds sitting on top on the beast Hitomi found herself sitting on the ground.

""Hitomi!"" both Merle and Van yelled in concern for their friend.

"I'm ok! Thankfully I landed on the one part of the body that's padded." She looked up at the derelict creature that was standing there like nothing had happened. "What just happened?"

"I didn't see exactly what happened-I think that I blinked-but it seems that Demon doesn't like you ridding sidesaddle." Observed Van.

"Maybe you got on wrong and your weight was off." Suggested Merle. "So lets try it again."

So she tried it again, with Merle helping her step by step. Either Merle was right and Hitomi had her weight in the wrong spot, or Demon had more tolerance now, and she was able to get the horse moving a little when she suddenly found herself in an undignified heap back on the ground.

"Ow, that one hurt." She said, more to the horse then to anyone else. She heard some laughing, she looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw that she was starting to gain an audience -again.

She mumbled something incoherent, got up, brushed the dirt from her skirt, and went, it seemed, to get back on to the horse, but instead brought his head down so that she could whisper in his ear. "Look, I know now that you don't like me ridding other horses, but it seems that you don't like me ridding sidesaddle even more. So for the time that I have to ride that way would you allow me to ride Chikara?" Demon just stood there, his large deep brown eye looking at her. "And just to let you know, I am not planning to ride all the way to Austuria sidesaddle." He snorted his agreement. "Good. I'm glad that we had this little talk." She then picked up his reigns and led him out of the arena over to where Van was still standing with Chikara. "I think that I'll have better luck with Chikara." Van eyed her unbelievably, she gave him a warm smile and exchanged horses.

True to her word Hitomi did have better luck with Chikara, meaning that she didn't end up on the ground within a matter of seconds.

It was nearly time for lunch by the time Merle declared the sandy blonde's ridding satisfactory.

Hitomi dismounted just as Sora came out of the castle holding a picnic basket over one arm. "I took the liberty of having the cooks prepare a picnic for you."

"Well I'll have to take a rain check." Said Merle.

"Why is that?" Inquired Hitomi.

"'Cause today is Jack's day off." She replied as a playful smile spread across her face. She bid farewell to her friends and took off to go see if Jack was awake yet.

"DADDY!" cried a little five-year-old girl, who had raven black hair, and red-brown eyes.

* * *

remember that if u kill me now u'll never kno what happens next...

and sorry no kiss

please review on ur way out


	18. Meet My Family

sillykitty-sorry but this one is a shorter one

Lady posion of fanelia- just hang in there, there may be a kiss in the owrks but i cant be sure

raye - here it is

bob- thank you, and what fanfic do u mean? (it didnt show up in ur review)

mysisterthinksimasquijum- thank u for ur review, and i shall keep the randomness in mind (and the thing that im not telling u is that ur going to the insane aslyum)

spiritmonkey16- it shall be explained and theank you for not hurting me

math-nerds-unite- never fear i have a plan... now

xXFoolishXx- i like horses too, but i havent been lucky enough to have riding lessions, the closest ive gotten is the pony rides that come to the fair and that was when i was little

Fae Rain- i hope that this chapter clears things up a bit for u

maeko14- i like demon too, and the little girl shall be explained

evan- things shall start to get more interesting i ashure u

Macky-arigatou

Linkin-Park-Fan-Girl- read and u shall find out

pure hope- dont worry its all part of the master plan ... well may be not the master plan but a plan

-  
A/N: yes im back the convention was a lot of fun (i was there for the whole thing) and i got more anime for my collection. and seeing as school shall be starting up on tues i want to tell u pple that i will be working on the story, so please keep an eye out for it, or put it on story alert (if u havent all ready done so) i would really be sadened if i lose you all to the waves of homework and assignments and exames (for those who have them).

well enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Meet My Family**

"Oh, Sarah, you silly girl." Said a blond woman who was wearing a midnight blue dress, as Van picked the little girl up

"MOMMY!" Sarah cried and held her arms out to her.

'_Mommy? No, wait that can't be right… can it?' _Hitomi felt like disappearing into the shadows so that she wouldn't be intruding. Lost as she was in her darkening thoughts Hitomi almost missed what the blond said next.

"Can't you tell your Father from his cousin yet?" she teased.

'_Cousin? Is she saying that that little girl's father is Van's cousin?'_ She released the breath that she didn't realize that she was holding, drawing the blonde's attention to her.

"Oh, hello. " she said sweetly. "I do hope that we haven't interrupted something."

"N-no." stammered Hitomi.

"Well I'm Misora de Shinigami, Van's cousin-in-law. Sarah here is my daughter."

"It's an honor to meet you both," she said while giving the new arrivals a polite bow. "MY name is Hitomi Kanzaki."

"The pleasure is all mine." Misora replied "I heard that the legendary Seeress of the _Mystic Moon _was back on Gaea. And I do hope that we will have time t get to know each other, and I do hate cutting things short but we really need to find Sarah's Father. Enjoy your picnic. Come along now, Sarah."

"Misora, I think that you might find Kagen in the library." Van stated as he put the little girl back down on the ground.

"BYE" she called over her shoulder as she ran to catch up to her mother. Half way there she remembered what her etiquette teacher had taught her just the other week, and so stopped turned around and curtsied to the two, then hurried on her way.

"MY LORD!" panted a knight. "The castle is under attack!"

* * *

yes i kno that im a stinker

please review on ur way out

love ya all

see u soon


	19. Attack! :full Version:

A/N: hi all, im back up and running! and this is the **full** version of cahpter 20, there will be a sloid line where i've changed the last bit of what i had posted, and a dotted line indicating that some time has passed. and where did everybody go? i barly got any reviews... oh well this chapter is completed now so heres hopes to more reviews...

**Attention:** i have edited page 1 of this story so please reread it, it sets this up better now and will answer some of your questions and will limit some confusion.

yami ayu juuji- love the name!

Dark WolfHawk- sorry to be the berrer of bad news but there will be a lot more supense in this story but i hope to but some of ur worries to rest

mysisterthinksimasquijum- i will eventually get u back to that place and theyll be more then happy to take TheElvenHanyouas well XD

Macky- thakya

Fae Rain- yes it does suck when comps crash and u have to reformate, but im up and running again and the last one was just a part one to keep ya pple interested and many pple were glad (to say the least) that Sara isn't Van's :) hope u enjoy this

xXFoolishXx- yes go horses

LADYPOSIONOFFANELIA - curseing the author is not a good idea: she (in this case) may end up getting hit by a buss and dies, therefor u dont get to kno what happens, or she just hit by bad luck and gets major wrighters block and has to abandon the story... so i say again curseing the author is not a good idea

TheElvenHanyou-yes another cliffy, and thank you

trekker4life- XD this ones longer

Dragon Star16- here it is, enjoy!

Pure hope- BREATH! and heres the freging chapter, enjoy

everyone i do stronglt advise u to reread the first page containing the prolog and first two chapters i have changed a few key things

well anyways Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Attack!**

No sooner did the words leave his mouth that men dressed all in black swarmed the stables and practice area. The invaders also were warring masks so only their eyes were showing. To Hitomi they reminded her of those samurai assassins that she had seen in some of the American movies. They attacked the knight who had come to warn his monarch of the intruders first, and being winded from the run he was quickly over taken and killed with a sword through his back.

Before the body hit the ground Van and Hitomi were back-to-back with their swords drawn and Sora had dropped the basket and drawn her sword.

He lunged, parried, blocked, and attacked. His heart would skip a beat whenever he and Hitomi would separate only to relax a fraction knowing that she was still all right. One by one the invaders dropped, but no matter how many he cut down it seemed two more would pop up in its place.

He knew that they couldn't keep it up forever, he could feel himself tiring and could hear Hitomi ragged breath. Sora he knew could hold her own seeing as she could draw upon her magic, but even that had limits.

The solder that he was fighting for the past five minuets now? -He lost track of time a long time ago and for some unknown reason his left arm was begging to hurt. Suddenly lunged, and Van barley brought his sword up to block in time.

* * *

Then as suddenly as they appeared the black figures disappeared. 

Seeing as they were in no more danger for the time being Hitomi fell to her knees, breathing heavily. "What…in the world…was that…?"

"Are you all right, Hitomi?" Van asked "Sora, was that-"

"Yes my lord. Those were Kagemusha, shadow warriors, from Old Zaibach."

Van heard Hitomi gasp and turned his full attention to her.

"Van, your bleeding!" he followed her gaze to his left arm and saw that he had a two inch gash in his upper arm. "Here, let me take a good look at it," He felt her cool hands on his arm as she inspected the cut more closely. He heard her sigh of relief, "thank God it's not deep, but I think that it will need some stitches and we need to keep as much dirt out as possible." And with that he saw her rip a piece of her skirt then rapped it around his arm.

……………………………………………………………………

The numbers were in; 15 dead, 25 seriously injured, and many more with minor cuts and scraps – including Van.

'_Van's too stubborn for his own good.' _thought Hitomi as the healer finally finished with Van, who would not let the healer even _look_ at the injury until all of the others were taken care of, so here they were well past dinner time. Seeing as she _was _trained in first aid, Hitomi had helped with some of the very minor things, and was now waiting for Van so that she could tell him the finial numbers.

And the strange thing about the attack was that it was only on the castle, as if it was only a distraction. But why? Nothing was reported stolen and everyone was accounted for. True all the knights that were grading the treasury were dead but nothing was missing that they could tell.

So why a pointless attack?

And how did Sora know what those _things_ were, and from where they had come from?

"There you are, your Majesty"

"Thank you Isha" he said in a flat voice not reviling any emotion, dismissing the healer.

After Isha left the room and they were finally alone in Van's study, "Van…?" she asked timidly. The in question had his back to her. He was afraid that she would see the hurt he was feeling.

He didn't turn around, "How many dead?"

"Fifteen. And twenty-five seriously injured." She stated knowing that he didn't the blow softened, and would probably take it as an insult if she did. She saw his shudders slump just a fraction that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else, though she did not know that. "Come now Van you couldn't have done anything different…"

'_Of curse I could've' _he thought to himself.

"…They just popped out of nowhere… I had as much warning as you did, Van…"

"General Sora." He called

"Yes, My Lord" Hitomi looked behind her to see the general standing beside the door.

"I want the city and palace guard doubled."

"Consider it done, My Lord, and is there any thing else?"

"Please send someone up with some food for both Lady Hitomi and my self seeing as its well past dinner and we both haven't eaten since breakfast." The general bowed and disappeared.

They sat in a semi-awkward silence until a maid brought up two steaming bows of stew and some bread.

All Hitomi could do was stare at the bowl of food in front of her. Was that a piece of pineapple?

Van couldn't help but notice that Hitomi hadn't eaten anything and was staring at her food with a very peculiar look. "It's quite good." He assured her.

"I have no doubt, Van. It's just this…" she poked the offending object with her spoon. "We have something that looks just like this on Earth but u don't usually put it in stew." This comment earned her a soft chuckle from the young king, who just shook his head and continued to eat his food.

They sat in silence for some time after they had finished eating, the meal was actually quite good, and to Hitomi's relief: that _wasn't_ a pineapple. "Van…?"

"Yes?"

"How does Sora know what those things were that attacked us, and where they've came from?"

Knowing that he was going to have to answer that question sooner or later Van prepared for a pain filled story. "You remember what Zaibach was up to before the war?" she nodded her head, how could she forget that Zaibach had kidnapped children and then experimented on them; that was how Dilandau was created. "Well Sora and the other Generals were some of the first, when the scientists' first tried to change a person's destiny.

"They went through many alterations. They are all siblings and they were all completely human when they went in. The scientists -mainly my brother at the time- were trying to create the perfect soldier, so he made sure that they could not lie, and gave them the ability to use magic.

"They were the ones first ordered to start the war…it would take only the four of them to invade and contain a country. The original plan was to attack Faneila while her leader was off on his right of passage to become king; then set up a trap and kill him when he returned.

"But one of the few things that they were able to keep of their original selves was a sense of right and wrong, like how Dilandau kept his caringness for those loyal to him. So the night before they were to attack they escaped.

"After the war they came out of hiding they sought to work for me, either being grateful to me for bring down the empire or for felling guilty for what did happen to Faneila, no one has had the heart to ask. They have proven themselves time and time again. Though they do raise question to their motives every so often, but in the end we find that they always have Faneila's best interest at heart."

At that moment they heard a sharp knock at the door "Enter."

"My Lord," Jack swiftly stated while giving a stiff bow from the waist, showing respect to his king and symbolizing that he was there on official terms "I have reports that all the energests have been stolen."

"So that's what they were after" Van muttered to himself. "Thank you, you are dismissed" Jack turned to go but Van called him back "How are Merle and the twins?"

"They are fine, they all managed to escape without any injuries." Then they were alone again.

Hitomi couldn't quite sustain her yawn, the candle that was used to keep track of time had nearly burned out and all the events of the day were starting to catch up with her.

Noticing this Van offered to walk her to her room.

When they got there they found that her room had been ransacked.

All of her clothes were torn and thrown onto the floor, the furniture was destroyed, and thrown across the room. The only thing that was still in one piece was her duffel bag atop of the bed -who's contents were also apart of the mess on the floor- and a blue felt piece of fabric laid on top of that.

They just stared in awe at all of the damage. Hitomi carefully picked her way through the debris over to the bed. "Van… I know what they were really after."

* * *

oooooooooooo what could it be? 

suggestion welcomed

till next time

9/14/05


	20. Gekidoku

sakura angel90- of course i had to leave it there, after all i want to keep you pples comming back

TheElvenHanyou- it dosent matter if they take you alive or dead

Dark Inuyoukai- why thank you

Dragon Star16- yes haveing comp crash does sux mucho grandai

Maya- 'was' ? but anyway thank you

and a thank you to those who had reviewed to the last pg 19 and therefore couldn't review to this one; Dark WolfHawk, mysisterthinksimasquijum, Macky, Fae Rain, xXFoolishXx, and last but diffently not least Pure hope

A/N: by popular demand i am going to try to make my chapters longer, so that means it will be slightly longer between updates (and no you can't have it both ways!) but any how hope u like this!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Gekidoku**

He almost didn't hear what she said over the sound of his own heart, "Van… I know what they were really after." Hearing this his stomach felt like it had done two complete summersaults then landed at his feet. Where they after her? If so what would have happened if he wasn't there to guard her back? Would she now be kidnapped? Or worst yet - - well he didn't even want to think what else might have happen to her. "Van…? You remember that green energest that you gave to me before I left? The one that your mother gave to you in the _Mystic Valley_?" of course he remembered that, how could he not? He nodded his head to let her know that he remembered. "For some reason I felt that I needed to bring it with me… I had it wrapped in this." She held up the piece of blue felt.

So that was what they were after, but why? Why steal all the energiests? Then it donned on him. Why didn't he see this before? Faneila would be helpless against a 'melef attack, and it would be weeks until the next shipment from the dragon graveyards were due, and that wouldn't even power a quarter of the guymelefs that Faneila had and he had to leave at sunrise.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was an hour after sunrise and everyone was still waiting for the king to finish with the emergency preparations and instructions that were to be followed while he was away. He didn't like leaving his country especially when it was so vulnerable.

After searching Hitomi's room they found that the only things that were still in one piece were her training paints and her button down red shirt, and a sleeping bag.

Normally all of the advisors would go on such a journey, but only two were going this time; Kagen and Orden. If Hitomi didn't know better she would have thought that Kagen was Van's twin; they looked that much alike. Thought there was that little something that separated the two, though she couldn't quite place what it was.

Finally Van emerged from the castle and mounted his horse, Demon, and signaled for every one to move out. Hitomi was riding Chikara, because she had promised that she would ride side-saddle through the major cities –which was Faneila City and Palas.

The journey was relatively a quite one, Hitomi made small talk with some of the soldiers, but mostly talked with Chid and Merle; Van stayed mostly to himself. They stopped for a quick lunch then headed out again.

When it was about time to make camp for the night they came across an inn to, which Orden insisted that she take a room in. She insisted that she would be perfectly fine sleeping under the stars like most of the others, and if it was a question of her virtue when having the dozen or so men watching over her would be more then sufficient. Besides Van wasn't sleeping in the inn either. This was the routine for the first three days, until Orden finally gave up on trying to convince her to sleep in the inns that were ideally placed between Faneila City and Palas.

It was the last full day that they would be on the road and they had just finished eating lunch. Hitomi was helping the men clean up camp and re-saddle the horses. It had been a quiet morning, with everyone thinking about the welfare of Faneila, especially Van. He had been quiet the entire trip, and she knew that the best thing for her to do was to give him his space. She had personal experience and knew that if she tried to take his mind off of it she would either get a very clod shoulder or have her head snapped off, though it would most likely be the first of the two. So she just smiled his way from time to time. The men that were apart of the travel party warmed right up to her and embraced her as 'one of the guys' around the campfires…

_DANGER!_

_An arrow came whizzing out from cover of the trees that lined the road on both sides, and struck Van in the back killing him instantly. He never saw it coming. Chaos broke out. Arrows filled the air turning everyone into pin cousins. _

"VVVAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" she yelled, and took off at a dead sprint, dropping all of the equipment that she had in her hands.

She saw a glint of something from the corner of her eye as she tackled him in to the bushes.

Everyone jumped into action the moment that she called out, Sora and the other Generals brought the magical barrier up, but only a moment to late the arrow intended for Van had already struck ground. More arrows came only to bounce off of the barrier.

"Hi-Hitomi." Van stuttered, slightly confused to what had just happened. She only smiled back as her breath came in short shallow breaths. Then she collapsed into his arms. "Hitomi! HITOMI!"

"My Lord?" asked a knight who had just arrived at the bush. Van gently picked Hitomi up and carried her to where he could find what caused her to faint, for surly it wasn't the run.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat; the arrow had grazed her side leaving a two-inch deep cut in her left side.

He motioned Sora to come over so that she could fix the wound.

Konn picked up the arrow and waved a hand over it. The air was then filled with the smell of molten metal. "Just as I thought. They tipped the arrows with Gekidoku poison. It reacts acidly with any form of magic, and is highly poisonous on its own. I believe that she only has about three hours to live unless treated with the antidote." 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE ONLY HAS THREE HOURS TO LIVE'" shouted Merle.

"Do we have any of the antidote with us?" asked Chid.

"I'm afraid that we do not."

"So she has to get to Aunt Millerna."

"IT'S A SIX HOUR RIDE AT FULL GALLOP AND WITH NO STOPPING TO REST THE HORSE TO GET TO PALAS FROM HERE!" yelled Merle.

"I'll get her there." Said Van "Kagen please look after the horses for me."

"Lord Van are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Merle, after what he had said sank in.

"I have to Merle. It's the only way." at that he took off his shirt and released his wings.

"But what if they attack you?"

"I can fly out of range, all I need is a barrier to get me high enough." Was his reply as he picked Hitomi up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Van arrived in Palas with not much time to spare; he spotted Allen standing on one of the balconies and decided that that was the best place to land.

"Van, I know that you said that you were planning to fly in but I didn't think that you meant this. What's wrong?" He asked seeing the look of desperation in the king's otherwise unadorned face. "What's wrong with Hitomi?"

"Gekidoku poison." was all the young king could say before Allen jumped into action. 

"You!" He called at a passing maid, "Go find the Princess Millerna and tell her that the Lady Hitomi is seriously injured and will be awaiting her in one of the sick rooms! She'll know which one when she gets there."

"Yessir!" the maid quickly bowed and then ran off to find the princess.

"Follow me." He said to Van

'"_I'll know which one" he says. It's not like there's fifty different sick rooms here or anything.' _Millerna fumed as she ran down the last corridor and then turned the corner only to find Van pacing in front of one the doors and glaring at it every ten seconds. To this she had to smile, he looked like a caged beast ready to pounce as soon as it got a chance- especially science he still had his wings out. She hurried past him and closed the door in his face, not wanting to be delayed in getting the details at that moment, all she really needed to know she already knew, for the time being anyway.

* * *

so what do u think? 


	21. Good Night

Fae Rain- your right, i cant kill Hitomi. espicially since that would be going against one of the laws of anime that i follow: 1: you can't kill oneof the main charactors unless you bring them back to life, or its the end of the series,2: you can't get rid of/kill a random item (TakeHitomi's bag from the series) 3: the nameless soldger almost always gets killed.

random girl - thank you and i hope that you really like this

Kiana1- thank you!

Kat57- thank you and hope this is up to ur standards

Macky- as always, thank you

ladydragonoffanelia - thank you and i hoped that helped

xXFoolishXx- :grins like the cat who just ate the bird:  
trekker4life- ya, well i think that going at a full-out sprint, its kinda hard to do anything but tackle someone, and i think that it's only the second time that she has actually tackled him. though she has physical hit him muliple times. : )  
TheElvenHanyou- its very easy to leave it at a cliffie, and it seems that i get more reviews when i do. and look something shiny!

Kogayjilynz- thank you, and heres the update : )

Pure hope- i think that i shall refer to

Fae Rain's answer.

mysisterthinksimasquijum- i hope that i cleared it up 4 u

A/N: yes i kno that i said that it would take me longer to update, but seeing as i don't have a last class and get barley any home work, and i had a lot of things after school, so i just went to my libiary and wrote my story, so here it is.

enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Good Night **

It started out like another ordinary early summer day. She had just finished teaching her class for the year and was heading home.

"Hey, I'm home!"

"Hey, when are you leaving to go on that hiking trip of yours again?" Yukari asked.

"I'm planning to leave tonight, since classes have ended." She replied as she took off her shoes, and walked through the apartment.

" I can't understand why you always have to be doing something, either you're teaching your gym classes or practising your sword techniques or going on trips, when you do have a moment to yourself?"

"You know better than anyone else that I have to keep busy." She plopped down on the couch, and turned the TV -There was a story of a bank robbery on the other side of town.

" Ya, but you were never like that until you gave up fortune telling..." she sighed "Your lucky I don't have time for this. I have to get ready for my date."

"Who is it this week?" she teased glad to be getting away form that subject.

"I beg your pardon. I do not have a new boyfriend every week!"

"Well, every time _I_ turn around you have a new boyfriend."

"No I don't and you know it!"

"Ya right...So who's the lucky one?"

"It's Amano."

"Oh, he's back?" she grinned, though she knew perfectly well that they had been going steady since high school.

"Ya, so can I use your make up? Please?"

" What's wrong with yours?"

An embarrassed Yukari replied " I've used it all up."

"Already...? Fine. Its not like I use it."

"Thank you so much, you're a life saver!" Yukari ran to the room after giving her friend a hug, and the other checked to make sure that all her things that she'll need were packed, she then decided to have a nap on the couch before she left, during which time the red-head left for her date.

Light filtered through the window as the sun set. She didn't want to open her eyes. She was having such a nice dream that she was back on Gaea with everyone, and just wanted to hang on to the memory of the feeling that she once again belonged.

Or was it all just a dream?

Or maybe a vision?

Or maybe it was real.

She hoped that it was real.

It felt too real to be a dream.

And she never got visions when she was back on _The Mystic Moon _–er- Earth.

She refused to open her eyes and find that she had just dreamed the whole encounter.

Someone placed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead.

That was what had awoken her. Not the light of the dying day, and there was a dull pain in her left side.

She opened her eyes, hoping that it wasn't Yukari, meaning she had a fever and had dreamed the whole thing.

Her vision was slightly blurry; someone with red hair started to come into focus. "Ah, I see that you have awaken. His Majesty shall be pleased to hear this."

"Who?"

"King Van Fannel, King of Faneila."

"Van..." a small smile played on the corner of her mouth that the mention of his name. Then she remembered the events that had caused the pain in her side.

----------------...Flash back...--------------

"VVVAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" she yelled, and took off at a dead sprint, dropping all of the equipment that she had in her hands.

She saw a glint of something from the corner of her eye as she tackled him in to the bushes.

Everyone jumped into action the moment that she called out, Sora and the other Generals brought the magical barrier up, but only a moment to late the arrow intended for Van had already struck ground. More arrows came only to bounce off of the barrier.

"Hi-Hitomi." Van stuttered, slightly confused to what had just happened. She only smiled back as her breath came in short shallow breaths. Then she collapsed into his arms. "Hitomi! HITOMI!"

----------------...End flash back...--------------

"You've been asleep for about five days now." the maid continued.

"So I've missed the whole coronation celebration?"

"Everything except for the ball, which is to be held tonight."

"Oh, Hitomi, good you're up!" cried Millerna who had just walked into the room to check up on her patient be for she got ready for the ball. "For a moment there, we thought that you weren't going to wake up... how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm ok, I guess. My side doesn't really hurt if that's that you're asking about... and do you think that it would be all right if I go to the ball, seeing as I've missed everything?"

"Hmm... well I think that you should till stay in bed for another day or so..."

"Please Millerna! If I don't go, I'll feel that I broke my promise to you, and I promise to take it easy." The brunet pleaded.

After seeing that her patient could stand on her own for more then ten minuets at a time with out being in serious pain; Millerna gave Hitomi permission to go to the ball later that evening.

……………………………………………………………………………

Down in the Kitchens of the palace a senior page –who was assigned to serve drinks to the guests- was pulled aside, "Boy, I want you to keep the Lady Hitomi's glass full through the entire ball." The figure dropped a coin into the lad's hands. It was more money he had ever had in his hands at one time. "and if I am pleased with what happens tonight you may expect more later." And with that the figure disappeared into the darkest shadows of the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………

The time just flew by for Hitomi being; fed, washed, dressed, and decorated –hair and make up- for the ball. She was shown to her room and during a brief moment where she was alone, she found that one of her doors led to another room, and by the look of it, it was Van's room. She silently cursed Millerna, and her matchmaking attempts.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the double doors that lead into the ballroom. It was the largest ballroom in Gaea, with one wall completely made of glass so that the dancers could gaze upon the stars with out having to go out onto the balcony.

The footman nodded to her signalling to her that she would be announced next; one of the doors opened for him to sneak in, "Presenting: The Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, Seeress of _The Mystic Moon_ and Savour of Gaea."

What? No. She wasn't the 'Savour of Gaea,' but it was too late to correct the man now, for both the doors were pulled wide open to admit her to the room.

She walked down the stairs, praying to what-ever gods were listening that she wouldn't trip on the emerald green gown that she was wearing, with its modest Fanelian neck line, and off the shoulder sleeves. It had a wrapped top that covered and hugged her body in all the correct places. It also appeared to Hitomi that she was the last person to be introduced.

To everyone in the room She glided down the stairs and curtsied to the new queen –who was on the other side of the room- with all of the grace that she was credited to, if not more.

As Hitomi stood up from her curtsy the orchestra started to play music and couples started to move out onto the dance floor. By the time Hitomi could look up she was surrounded by royalty who then proceeded to question her about _The Mystic Moon_, and what her story of the _Destiny War_ was.

She tried to answer all of their questions, but there was just so many of them!

"Hey, Van." Said Allen, "I think that maybe you should go and rescue Hitomi." He nodded his head in the direction of the massive crowd that had formed around the girl.

The two along with Prince Chid, Kagen and Merle were sitting at a table somewhat out of the view of the singles whom would do anything to get to dance with any of them, if seen.

He got up almost eagerly, it seemed to everyone who were sitting at the table, and quickly made his way over to where Hitomi was practically being held captive by the noisy nobles. He remembered to stay mainly hidden in the shadows, for the last thing that he needed was to be victim to a horde of women demanding that he dance with them.

It took him a good ten minuets to reach Hitomi, and another fifteen to get her out of the centre of the crowd, and back over to where everyone was sitting.

The evening went by relatively smoothly; they all talked about nothing in particular, and Hitomi was forced into telling her side of the story explaining why she ended up on the palace balcony injured and with a very worried Van. At one point in the evening Allen took Hitomi up on her offer to dance, only to loose track with each other from all of the people cutting in.

Only Hitomi made it back to the table.

Towards the middle of the night the music started to gain speed, and Hitomi found her self tapping her foot more often then not. "Hey, you could almost quick-step to this."

"You know quick-step?" asked Merle

"Well, ya. I took some lesions 'bout three years ago."

"That's weird, that's about the time that it was invented here on Gaea." Stated Kagen who had had way too much to drink in one night. "And Van here is the greatest, if I do say so my self."

"You can quick-step?" asked Hitomi, as she turned to face Van, jade eyes wide with admiration.

"Yes, I can quick-step, but I'm not the greatest." He said, as he semi-glared at his cousin. Her gaze travelled back out to the couples dancing out on the floor, but with I touch of longing as she took another sip of her wine. His cousin mouthed 'go for it!' and gave him the thumbs up. "Would you care to dance?" He asked her as he got up from his chair and held a hand out to her.

She looked at him, emerald eyes asking if he really meant it, his ruby coloured eyes answering 'yes'. "I would love to." Was her spoken answer.

The two made their way out to the dance floor just as the last song ended. They got into the proper position –a little awkwardly- and waited for the music to play once again.

At first they slightly tripped over one another's feet, but soon found their rhythm. The song was one that got faster for the second verse, but they didn't miss a beat. To those who had stopped to watch the couple would have sworn that the two had rehearsed before hand, or that they could read each other's mind.

In truth it was more of the later. Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, the couple's bound that had faded after Hitomi had been back on Earth for no more then three years was gradually coming back.

By the end of the song everyone who was dancing had stopped so that they could watch. When the two finished their dance everyone who was in attendance at the ball clapped and cheered, someone in a rather large group of nobles cried "Encore!" which then got the whole place crying or an encore. Blushing furiously, Hitomi turned back to Van as the band started up again.

After the third song Van led Hitomi back to where they were sitting, and found that Chid had been asked to dance, and Merle had decided to take Kagen back to his room, and was calling it a night. Allen could be seen having to dance with several girls.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence, and slightly out of breath from the quick movements required by the dance.

After the songs started to slow down as the end of the ball was closing in, Van was asked to dance by the Princess of Daedalus, and by the code of chivalry he could not refuse her. After sending Hitomi a look saying that he was sorry, Van Got up and went to dance with the princess.

When Van came back after having to dance with several other princesses, he found Hitomi a little tipsy, "How much have you had to drink?" remembering the first time they had been in Austria.

"Just the one glass." She answered sweetly. He only raised his eyebrows at this, "Well I can't remember having the glass less then half full."

He just rolled his eyes; someone must have paid one of the pages to keep her glass full. "Come I'll take you to your room." He offered as he held out an arm to her.

…………………………………………………………………..

It took them longer to get to her room then would be normal, going up and down stairs was the trickiest, and Van just ended up carrying Hitomi to her room, which turned out to be the one next to his.

He gently set her down on her feet in front of her door, "Good night, Van."

"Good night, Hitomi" He was about to turn to go into his room, when he found his lips locked in a kiss.

She probably wouldn't have had the courage if she weren't so damn drunk. But his lips looked so kissable that she just had to give him a good night kiss, even if he thought her just a friend.

He was in shock. They were actually kissing! How long had he waited for this moment? Too long he knew for sure, and he could feel himself responding to the kiss.

A tilt of their heads and the kiss went deeper, he silently asked permission to enter her mouth, and she happily complied, as any and all rotational thoughts left the two.

Everything else didn't matter to them right at that moment.

There was only the two of them.

Hitomi slowly pressed up against her door, pulling Van with her, one of her hands found its way around his neck, and with the other hand she found the door handle, and slowly opened the door.

* * *

needless to say that the page got the other half of his payment 

and i am not going to make a 'behind closed doors' chapter because any questions shall be pretty much answered in the next chapter, and i knida dont want to be kicked off for a week or so...i may chage my mind if i get at least 15 reviews saying that they want the 'behind closed doors' chapter, so you all may want to keep an eye on the rating.

well tell me what ya thought

till next time!


	22. Late Night Arrival

aan -thank you and heres the up date

math-nerds-unite- ok ok ok

Macky- of course

Lady dragon of fanelia- sorry no lemon, but if u all bug me enough i may put it in when i go back through and edit my story

Krieg - may i refer to above : )

Kat57- once again i refer to above

Snowtigress- thank you for the wonderfully long review, and i am sorry for the spelling mistakes, i should really get my self a editor... but any way, some of theose questions that u mentioned will be answered in the next chapter which shall be out in a few more days time (i'm about half way through it) and i'll tell you right now that i don't plan on revieling who paid the page or at least any time soon. but i can tell u that it was not Van or Merle. i hope that you will enjoy this next chapter

Kogayjilynz- yes Hitomi is alright, she has a much bigger part in this story for me to kill her now

trekker4life- no i did not mean to repeat the last chapter, that was a computer glitch, sorry about that

xXFoolishXx- yes, those two really did need a push didn't they : )

twinkie24- thank you, and sorry about the repeat, and you'll have to be on the commity to bug me

Dragon Star16- here you go, enjoy

Pure hope- didn't mean to repeate it, and of course Hitomi's alright, and please don't kill me because this next chapter is supper short!

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Late Night Arrival**

Emerald eyes snapped open; there was a new presence in her room. Her eyes searched the room, "Oh, it's just you." She said, then fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: like i said above the next chapter shal be out in a few days time and i am really sorry for the reapeate, it has been fixed.

and a very happy turkey weekend to all you fellow Canadians, and hope you get beached whale syndrome (aka stuffed)

till next time

review!


	23. Freid

mysisterthinksimasquijum- YES TWO FRIGGING LNES LONG!

xXFoolishXx- yes i agree, food at thanks giving is one of the best, and x-mas isa close second (in my opinion)

Kogayjilynz- i'm glad someone said that they liked the short chappie

Dragon Star16- of courde this next chapter is going to be longer. it would be quite hard for me to make it any shorter. : )

Pure hope- and proud of it!

and to everyone else enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Freid **

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU!" yelled a very furious Merle, who had finally cornered Hitomi. "EVER SINCE WE LEFT AUSTRIA YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE SOME _IMPENDING DOOM_ IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN, AND WHEN SOMEONE ASKS YOU ABOUT IT YOU SAY THAT IT'S NOTHING!" Hitomi was about to defend herself when Merle continued, "FURTHER MORE YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING LORD VAN FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!" again Hitomi was about to defend her actions but was once again cut off. "WE'VE BEEN ON THE FRIGING _CRUSAIDE_ FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS! YOU CAN'T GO ONE DAY WITHOUT RUNNING INTO EVERY ONE AT LEAST _TWICE_ A DAY! Merle's claws extended menacingly. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU,"

After not receiving an answer she decided that she would guess until she got a response from the green-eyed girl, after all Hitomi was a terrible liar. "YOU SEDUCED HIM DIDN'T YOU!"

Hitomi was getting annoyed; she had just come out of the washroom after puking her guts out, because of the motion sickness from flying, and had made it back to her room before being verbally assaulted by the pink-hared Neko. They would be arriving in Freid in a couple of hours and all Hitomi at the moment wanted was to get off the ship, and really wasn't in the mood for this. She looked Merle in the eye, "YES. I slept with Van. But-"

"Bitch!" Smack "I told you not to hurt him like that again!"

Hitomi brought a hand to her stinging cheek.

She was pissed.

Merle had no right to accuse her of hurting Van; Merle didn't know what had happened between the two. "_But_ that is not why I'm avoiding him, nor the reason he is avoiding me." She walked over to where she was storing her bag –with new dresses given to her by Millerna- and brought out a small box; she roughly placed the box on the bedside table, and opened it for the feline. "_That_ is why."

Merle could only stare in awe. She never thought that he would have enough guts; there in the box was a ring. And not just any old ring; it was the Fanelian ring that was given to the reigning queen –when they had one.

--------…Flashback…--------

The smell of fields was ever so strong this morning, she figured that she slept with the window open or something. She checked her watch; it was 10:35, about time she got up. She never got hangovers, no matter how drunk her friends tried to get her whenever she did decide to go to a party. She rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom to get a drink of water, or at least she tried. There was something wrapped around her waist and her legs were entwined with something else. "Humm?… don't leave." Pleaded what she thought was her pillow.

Still groggy from sleep Hitomi didn't find it very odd that her pillow was talking to her- or what ever the thing was. "I was just going to get a glass of water." She explained, as she was pulled gently back to her original position.

Emerald eyes snapped open when her hand reached a well-toned chest.

Hitomi sat bolt upright- hugging the light blanket to her- and looked down at the other sleeping form.

It was Van.

The dull ache in her lower regions and the small blood stain on the bed sheets –and the fact that they were both naked- conferred any questions that might have popped into her head at what had happened the night before. She then buried her face in her hands.

Sensing the growing panic –and loss of heat- Van forced himself to wake up. Propping himself on an elbow so that he could get a better look at her, "Hitomi?" he inquired

"Oh, God" was the mumbled reply, as everything that had happened that night came rushing back.

"What's the matter?" She silently slid out of the bed and collected her discarded shift then went to the bathroom not really caring that he could see her –he did see all of her last night after all. Inside the smaller room, Hitomi slipped on her shift, and went to get her drink; she also splashed some cold water on her face to try and help settle her nerves. Van soon appeared in the doorway –he has managed find his paints and had put them on- brows together in a worried frown over Hitomi's strange behaviour. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Van. It's just…"

"What?" he gently prodded, wanting to hear what she had to say –even if it hurt.

'_I'm such an idiot…_' she thought. Van through their link heard what she was thinking, and since her back was to him he thought that she had said it out loud and was about to argue that she wasn't, when she continued, _'I shouldn't have done that…I've messed things up between us… He probably doesn't like me that way anymore…maybe I should tell him that it's alright with me if he wants to forget about last night… yeah that'll work…I hope…' _Van searched his brain for a way to show her that he didn't want to forget about last night, and that things weren't messed up between them. His fingers brushed against something in his pocket; that was it! He would later ponder how the item had got in his pocket when he had left it in Faneila.

She gathered up her courage, and turned to go talk with Van. She was slightly startled to see him in the doorway, but she had made her mind, she was going to talk with him.

Seeing that it was now or never, Van walked up to her and kissed her fiercely; making her lose whatever nerve she had. "Hitomi," he started as he pulled out the item; it was a ring inside a small box, "Will you become my queen?" she was speechless; was this for real? She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off, "This is not a spur-of-the-moment thing. I've thought about this for ten cycles –ten cycles of regret- and I can't stand not being with you any longer… and I know that I'm asking a lot from you by doing so, but I need _you_ by my side… all that I'm asking you right now is to think about it. _Seriously_ think about it. I can give you until we reach Freid, to make your decision. For when we return to Faneila the advisors will choose a bride for me if I do not have one… so please promise me that you'll think about it?"

Speechless Hitomi could only nod her head indicating that she would think about, which gained her a small smile from Van, and a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then Van went to collect his things and went to his room: lest anyone walk in on them.

--------…End of Flashback…-------

"So what's your decision?" asked Merle.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'! Of course you're going to say yes!"

"It's not that Easy Merle!"

"You love him, don't you?"

"Merle you of all people know that I love Van more then anything!"

"Well then marry the guy!"

"Like I said; it's not that easy. I have a job, family and friends back on Earth. I can't just abandon them like I did before! I can't leave them to wonder what happened to me! I have responsibilities to them."

"I do not think that being this upset is very good for the baby." Said Sora, who once again just appeared out of nowhere. Hitomi had gotten used to the woman's sudden appearances after spending about an other week in Palas and watching –from a distance of course- Van who seemed deep in thought and had his guard down sprung into action when Sora appeared out of no where and started attacking the king. Only when they were evenly matched did Sora stop, and bow to her king.

""WHAT!"" said Merle and Hitomi in unison.

"I do not think that being this upset is very good for the baby."

"What do you mean by 'the baby'?" asked Hitomi, who failed to keep all of her panic out of her voice.

"Exactly what I said." Seeing that the two others did not quite under stand what she meant Sora continued, "Lady Hitomi, your aura has changed to that of a mother's."

Merle seeing that her friend needed to sit down, guided her to a nearby chair. "N-no this could be. How-" well she knew _how_, "When?"

"Around nine days ago."

That was when she had awoken during the night, she had thought it as a very strange dream.

Bu the more she thought about it the more possible it became; she had never really felt alone after that night, she did also find it strange that she would suddenly become sensitive to motion sickness, and she was supposed to start her monthlies five days ago- and she was _never_ late.

"This complicates things." Was all she said.

"How so, Hitomi?" wondered Merle.

"Instead of deciding things for just myself, I have another to really consider."

"Well you can't raise a child on your own."

"Actually it's quite common, and I can."

"We shall be arriving in Godashim in about two hours." Sora stated, "_Lady Merle_." Getting the hint to leave Hitomi to ponder over the new facts, Merle quietly left the room. "Lady Hitomi?" she looked up green eyes slightly out of focus, "What would you regret more?" then she too left.

* * *

A/N: see she dose have a bigger part to play in this. and i still have a couple more plot twists: for one of them think pink (and its not what u would expect). 

till next time


	24. The Dairy

yoshiru- yes, but she's only looking out for Van.and i hope that you enjoy this.

The Winggoddess- thankyou very much, i love it when long time reader finialy review!

mic - thank you very much

Macky- as always. thank you

trekker4life- ya, but it had to be done, and not just because, but also for the script, so they did not have a choice. and to be fair, he did porpose to her in the morning. : )

Kat57- well there is always a first time for everything...and watch for hints to future twists (i hope to surprise you all with at least one of them.) : )

Snowtigress- thank you, thank you. i love all that confendence you have in me.

Kogayjilynz- well here you go, hope you enjoy reading it as much as i had writting it.

Lady dragon of fanelia- i may not write that chapter for a while yet, iam kinda shy bout that kinda thing, but i do plan on putting it in eventually, and there are some good ones in my fav list, and i can email you a link to a site that you may like

xXFoolishXx- ya, she gonna have a baby

KriegHerr- thank you, i too love plot twists, and i do hope to catch you off gaurd on at least one of the twists, and do watch for my suddle hints, i may only hit at it ONCE!

Pure hope- and what if i don't?

Dragon Star16- no they are NOT engaged at this time, Van only proposed to Hitomi, and now the ball is in her court. and of course Hitomi is pregnant, its one of the over used supjects in the fanfiction world.

and to everyone eslse enjoy

A/N: well right after this note.((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) means scene change.and those die-hard Esca fans out there should know what i have in store in this chapter by the title, if not read the chapter and review, and for those who have no clue whattitle inplies, read and review. now you may enjoy the show... er... chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Dairy**

Before she knew it, they were landed and settled in to the rebuilt castle of Godashim, for the few days that they were to stay, and she still didn't know what her answer was. She had made mental lists of all the pros and cons of staying or going and still couldn't decide.

'"_What would you regret more?"' _those words repeated in her mind as she helped take some of her things of the air ship and into her borrowed room, which –for once- wasn't connected onto Van's room through a door. Mainly because there weren't any _real_ doors -just bamboo curtain like things- and his room was a few doors down.

She was too tense. She was jumping at _everything;_ a bird flying past her window, a maid walking past her door.

She needed to unwind, so she decided to go take a walk in the gardens.

Everything was in full bloom at this time of year in Freid, and was so beautiful. The people of Fried had done a marvellous job in reconstructing the gardens after Zaibach had destroyed it so many years ago.

After a few minutes, she came upon a villa, which was hidden in the trees. Curiosity got the better of her, and went inside.

It was the anniversary of his mother's death and Prince Chid was playing the music box in his mother's writing desk, when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps stopped when the person come to the entrance of the room. He looked up to see Hitomi standing in the doorway.

"I hope I'm not intruding." she apologised.

"No. Not at all, Hitomi. You are like family to me, so you are always welcome here in Freid… "

"What is this place?" she asked in wonder, as she walked into the room.

"This is the villa that my mom used to use before she got married. My father had it brought over from Asturia."

"Wow," Hitomi sighed. The place looked like it had been built there on the spot. "What's this?" indicating the musical writing desk that Chid was still sitting at -who's music had stopped while the two were talking.

"This was Mother's writing desk, it plays music when go press this figure's head down." he pressed the indicated head, and the music picked up from where it left off at.

"It's beautiful." Hitomi sighed. The two listened to the chiming of the music box till it once again stopped.

Still feeling restless, Hitomi asked where the training courts were. He gave her the directions, thinking that she wanted to find Van or Allen. He did not notice her sword in the folds of her skirt, other wise he would have offered to spar with her.

After Hitomi had left he went to play the symphony of chimes once again, but he pressed the wrong figure's head, by accident. He was shocked that the music box then turned to reveal a small black book.

_Yellow 34 moon,_

_Uncle Nueva brought me to see a tournament today. I think that he's worried that I spend too much time in my room, but I'm not the least bit interested in fighting. But there I saw a knight of Austuria, a young prodigy of the sword. His name is Allen Schezzar._

She got lucky and found the training courts empty. She slowly went through her warm-up excursus. Part way through she found that she had an audience.

It was Van.

"May I join you?" It was an innocent enough question, and she could only sense the need to unwind by physically _doing_ something from him, so she agreed.

They both went through their warm-ups, eyeing the other as a challenging opponent, and mutually agreed to spar.

She waited for him to attack, when he did she countered, and nearly disarmed him. She knew that he was good, and had not raised her hopes that she would disarm him as she had Derek. Then she attacked before a lesser opponent would have been able to recover. It continued this way for a long time, both opponents working up a sweat. Then Van made a move that disarmed her, and was coming down with a finishing blow, but be for he could even come near her, her left foot come what seemingly come out of nowhere and hit his sword hand causing him to let go if his sword. The sword put in motion by the kick, flew straight up in the air, flipped once and neatly landed in Hitomi's hands. She paused, waiting for his next move. It took him a full two seconds to recover from the unexpected attack, then he dove for her discarded weapon. He marvelled at how light the thing was, then waited for her attack.

With the weapons switched Van had the upper hand, for Hitomi was not used to the heavier weapon and was slower in her swings, while Van on the other hand was much quicker with the lighter sword. Van quickly backed Hitomi into a corner, and disarmed her, but being weary of her trick. He came in for the 'kill', stopping inches away from her neck.

_Green, 12th moon_

_The blond youth has been named to the Knights Caeli, in all of Asturia, only twelve knights at any one time my have that honour. A 'Knight of the Heavens', the name suits him perfectly. He's received guard duty at the royal palace, and so has left for the castle at Palas. It looks like my hints to father worked!_

Hitomi lowered her head in defeat. When she looked up she found herself looking into questioning eyes – both swords forgotten on the ground. He was asking a question that she still did not have an answer for.

'_What would you regret more?'_

Those words echoed in her mind once again, and staring into those garnet-coloured eyes, she finally found her answer.

"Yes." His brows came together in a slight frown, not really knowing what she was saying yes to. Seeing his confusion she closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I will marry you."

She

Said

Yes

SHE SAID YES!

Once the full meaning of those words sank in, a childish grin spread across his face. He picked her up by the waist and spun with her a few times, gaining him giggles from his queen-to-be, then he set her down and kissed her fully on the lips. "Van, there's something else that I need to tell you…" she said after they had broken the kiss, her checks turning an adorable shade of pink "I'm also pregnant." Pregnant, that meant that she was with child, so was that the only reason she was agreeing to the marriage? Sensing his distress, she continued, "Van, please understand that it is not that uncommon on my planet to be a single mother, and if I really wanted to I could comfortably support a child and myself. so I'm not doing this just for the baby. True it is one of the reasons, but the main on is… I love you, Van, and the past ten years have been a living Hell without you by my side." She sealed her small speech with a small kiss.

_Red, 3rd moon,_

_I have been betrothed to the Duke of Freid. Why was I born into the royal house? I like him. I'm in love with him. This is the fate of knights and women born of the blood._

_I love you so much, Allen._

"Allen?"

So it wasn't just for the baby. It was for them. _All _of them.

Hitomi pulled the ring out of an interior pocket like thing –for it was not something that one leaves in his or her room to be stolen by a not-so-loyal maid or whoever. Van, knowing his queue, slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

Suddenly Hitomi had a flash vision of a black book.

Feeling a little dizzy, Hitomi placed the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Hitomi?" asked a suddenly worried Van. Was she having a vision, or was it something to do with the baby?

She smiled at him to let him know that she was all right, when another flash vision of a younger Allen, and a girl, whom Hitomi assumed was Marlene, came to her followed quickly by a bay Chid.

"Prince Chid." Was all she said before she took off running in the direction she knew he was last.

Allen was just entering the area where the training courts were, when Hitomi ran, at full speed past him, followed by a worried looking Van. In his past experiences with the two, he knew that a running Hitomi followed by a worried Van, was _never_ a good sign, so he decided to follow.

It has to be. The child is the result of that night. If I tell the Duke what would he say? He has only to count the days to… but I can't hide this. I…

He looked up from his mother's diary at the sound of running feet. It was Hitomi, followed closely by Van and…

"Allen."

* * *

hee hee

remember i said that _Allen_ wasn't going to _tell_ Chid, did say anything bout him not finding out.

and she said yes, was there any real doubt that she would? if there was, i did a good job, if not oh well.

any way TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT!


	25. Bad News, Good News

TheElvenHanyou- i shall take your speachlessness as a good sign.

escadoom- your right they all do. but i have something that i'm pretty sure hasn't been done. i hope you'll like it when it comes.

Fae Rain- if you are still lost after reading please lets me know so that i may try and help. i don't want anybody to be lost.

Kogayjilynz- yes, it was kinda cute... and thank you for the review

Kat57- thank you

Pure hope- that would hurt. espically the extra chunchy kind. (that would probably feel like really big boogers)

xXFoolishXx- of course!

Lain Marie- thank you

The Winggoddess -you honor me, thank you

trekker4life- yeah

Macky- thank you

KriegHerr- well i'm glad that i surprised you

mic - sorry, but no. i'm trying to stick as close to the original plot (if you people havn't guessed yet). but dosent mean that he won't appear.

Snowtigress- yes that was a ego bust, but to be fair _all_ reviews are ego busters, but was extra special.

mysisterthinksimasquijum- ahh... here it is

Dragon Star16- hope this explains it better, if not drop me a line.

A/N: well i must be doing something right, i've beaten my old record of 15 reviews. its now 16. weeeeeeeeeeee! but anyway, this one is a little shorter, 'cause well, i'm getting into a stuburn part, meaning i dont really know what to do, so if any of you have suggestions that you would like to see please feel free to share.

YOU WILL GET CREDIT FOR IT!

evenmy friendswho have helped me so far will get credit on my 'Author's Notes and Reference Page' that will appear at the end of the story.

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Bad News, Good News**

He couldn't believe it. He had been living a lie all his life and the one who should have told him was standing right there in front of him.

"How could you!... Why did you not tell me!" he yelled, and threw the small book at the offending person, and then ran out of the villa.

Allen could only stand there in shock. How could Chid have learned about Princess Marleen's and his affair? Only he, Princess Marleen, Princess Millerna, Hitomi and possibly the late Duke Freid, knew about the affair.

"What are you doing? Go after your son!" shouted Hitomi, seeing as Allen was only staring at the spot that Prince Chid was standing. After a few moments Allen still didn't move. Hitomi just shook her head at the blond knight, and took off after the distressed prince.

Tears streamed down his face as he ran. He hadn't cried in ten years. He couldn't believe it. He was played like a fool, and everyone must have known about it.

He was so weak.

He didn't even know who his real father was.

It was so obvious too. He looked nothing like his father -the duke. he wasn't a true prince of Freid. He couldn't even keep his promise not to cry.

Well Hitomi's reading was right; he over came the great trial, and everyone did seem to want to help him. Even Allen had stayed in Freid as long as possible after the war.

Allen

That name again. Over the past ten years he had tried to stay in Freid as long and as often as he could; parading around the grounds in silent mockery, _pretending_ to be his friend.

His lungs were burning. He had to sit down.

He was raked with silent sobs as he tried –with out success- to catch his breath.

He didn't hear the footsteps as somebody come up to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. He buried his face into the person's shoulder, and clung on like his life depended on that person -not really caring who it was.

The person just let him cry, not saying anything. Just letting him cry. Once he could pull himself together, he looked up to see Hitomi's comforting eyes. He had no idea how long the two of them had sat there, but it was quickly getting dark. He looked around at their surroundings; they were in the exact same spot in front of the fountain that she had first given him advice. This was were he had first started looking up at her as a person, not just for the power she held –to see the future. _She_ was a strong person –not like him- and was selflessly lending some of her strength to him. Hitomi wiped some of the tears off of the teen's face with gentle fingers, and smiled a sad smile.

"How could he, Hitomi? How could he keep something like that a secret, when we were supposed to be friends?" he asked in a voice that was lower then a whisper and Hitomi had to lean closer so that she wouldn't miss what he was saying.

"I can't really say for sure why he didn't tell you, but I think that he might not have, because the time wasn't right or that he didn't want you to question if you were the right one to rule over Freid. But I know that pains him knowing that you wouldn't – didn't - know who your birth father was."

"You know, Hitomi?" he asked a little surprised that another one of his 'friends' knew but didn't say anything. "Well, of course you know, you're Hitomi Kanzaki, the woman from _The_ _Mystic Moon_. You have the power to see the Past and Future. Of course you know."

"I may be that, but the only thing my powers told me was that there was a very strong bond between the two of you." The youth's brows came together in a frown. "I'm not sure if you know but back during the Great War, Allen actually asked me to marry him." Chid looked directly at Hitomi, eyes still a little red from crying and full of shock. "I was to give him my answer when he returned from battle. But before he left, he made sure that I knew that you were his son.

"To me that shows that he truly does care about you."

The two of them sat there for several more minutes as the prince thought about these knew views; Allen hadn't told him because everyone was happy living a lie, and that he was around not to taunt him but to be there like a father should.

Then something caught his eye.

There, on Hitomi's left hand, there was a ring. He let out a small laugh, which caught Hitomi's attention, and she gave him a questioning gaze. He nodded towards the ring that he knew wasn't there the day before. For, ever since the two had shared a dance _everyone_ had kept a close watch out for that ring on her finger. "It's about time you two got together." Thankfully for Hitomi, it was completely dark out now, and it hid her slight blush.

"So you know?" she asked timidly.

"Who on Gaea doesn't?" was his reply. Hitomi's blush deepened at this. "Everyone knows that it was your love for each other that saved Gaea… so may I be the first to say, congratulations."

For some reason she was relieved to hear that he approved of the union.

They then headed inside in search of something to eat.

* * *

well that's it for me this time round

talk to ya all later

Review!

Please? puppy dog eyes


	26. This Means War!

Fae Rain- me too, and i found out that Kohawko (sorry if i miss spelled) from InuYasha is the same voice actor as Chid!

mic - ya i couldn't see Chid wallowing for too long.

mysisterthinksimasquijum- we use puppy eyes, because it supposidly makes things go quicker

Ishimaru- wow, u actually sat there and read it all... cool

Kat57- yes, yes.

trekker4life- hehe yeah i was wanting to use that line for a while.

xXFoolishXx- sorry that it wasn't soon, but here is the next chapter.

Snowtigress- yes the ring dose tell all. and if you want a really good allen bashing fic try "lets run away insead." its hallarous.

escadoom - you know that might just work...

Kogayjilynz- sorry not soon, but i got my reasons why.

Macky- as allways

KriegHerr- note toself; if KriegHerrdosen't review for long time got new hobbie.

Pure hope- you're so mean to me, but i gotta lov ya

EternalAffliction- why thank you very much

math-nerds-unite- --' ahhhhhh better late then never?

Dragon Star16- yes, _now_ they are.

A/N: yes, i am alive. and i am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it has been a _very_ long time scince i have updated, but let me explain myself before you tie me to a chair and shive extra chunky penutbutter up my nose.

i had gotten bout 1/2 the chap written on my disk, then when i was getting rid of stuff that i didn't need anymore, i accedently deleted it, so that took bout a weeks worth of work and through me off from writing for bout another week or so, then i had to rewrite it, and i now have a part-time job every few nights at a bingo hall (and no i do not call out the numbers) and last Sat. i burnt my left hand so bad that i went to emerge, and to top it all off i caught a major case of writters block.

so as you may notice the little scroller tab is smaller then usuall, meaning that this is a very long chapter (over 2 000 words)

so enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 27: This Means WAR!**

"We shall have a feast in celebration of this wonderess news." Said Chid after Van and Hitomi officially announced their engagement. Hitomi was about to argue that it wasn't necessary to have the cooks make an entire feast over the fact that she and Van were finally getting married. But a look from Van told her that if she refused the Duke's kindness, they would insult him, and they didn't want to do that.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"Van, would it be best if we postpone our work until tomorrow?" asked the prince.

"Actually I would like to try and get all of it done today, if that is at all possible."

"Ah, yes of course."

"Hitomi, you will be alright all on your own for the day?" Van asked in a whisper so that only Hitomi could hear.

"I'm sure that I'll find something to do, Van." She replied just as softly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.

* * *

She was board. 

Oh, so _very_ board.

Because Chid's trip to Faneila was cut short, both he and Van had agreed to renew their countries trade contracts after Millerna's coronation, when they were in Godashim. So that meant that Merle and Kagen –both being part of Van's advisory council- were also in the meeting. And upon hearing that Van and Hitomi were to be wed Celena had dragged Allen down to the city to go shopping, for she and Hitomi had quickly became friends during their trip to Asturia.

So she was on her own.

She had walked around the gardens –several times- and wandered around the castle, and yet they were _still_ in the meeting, which she wasn't allowed in because it technically didn't concern her –yet. So she was stuck just wandering around board out-of-her-mind.

After a few minutes she found the 'melef training grounds, where five men were training. Seeing that she had nothing better to do, she quickly found a spot that was out of their way and just watched them. She stood there for a quarter of an hour before one of the men realised that they had a spectator, and a woman spectator at that. He dismounted and strode over to where she was.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can not stay here, it is too dangerous."

Hitomi was about to say that she would not get in their way, and that all she wanted to do was to watch, but the guy anticipated what she was going to say, cut her off. "And if you are looking for a husband, you will have to look elsewhere, for we are all happily married, or betrothed."

Hitomi looked at the guy like he had told her –convincingly- that pigs _could_ fly. She made sure that he was done talking before she answered him. "I a-sure you, I am not looking for a husband, I was merely admiring your fighting technique."

He looked at her in total disbelief.

'_Could she be-?'_

"Hey, Osanai! What's the hold up?" asked another one of the men, who had also dismounted and strode over to where the two were standing. "Oh, hello, Lady Hitomi. What brings you to the practice courts this early in the day?"

Hitomi recognized the new comer as Shinneri, one of the Freidian knights who had been part of the traveling party- he had been the first to challenge her- and upon finding that she blushed quite easily, tried to get her to blush at every turn.

"Everyone is in the meeting." She simply said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, since you've got time to kill, why don't you practice with us? I'm sure the guys won't mind. Do you Osanai?"

At hearing his name, Osanai snapped out of his stupor, "Ah, n-no, I don't mind. It would an honor."

"No, really I couldn't."

"And why not?" argued Shinneri, "They let you learn how to use a sword on that plannet, why not let you pilot a 'melef?"

"Mainly because there are no 'melefs there."

"What! Then how do you defend your country?"

"Well… it's a long and complicated story, that covers thousands of years."

"Well then… we shall just teach you. You wouldn't believe how quickly this girl picks things up." He said to Osanai "A bunch of us were showing her some moves and it only took her 'bout three tries before she got the moves right, and besides the guy who usually makes up our six, his wife just had a baby boy last night so you'll even things up."

There were no objections from the other guys once they were told who their spectator was, and what Shinneri suggested- plus it was always fun watching newbes. There was lots of laughter and jokes- mostly at Hitomi expense- until she got the hang of being in a guymelef, and impressed the guys at how quickly she adapted to being in one of those 'buckets of scrap metal'- it usually took a knight a week to adjust. And it wasn't long till she stated winning her matches.

* * *

"I thought that I'd find you here!" Hitomi looked through the visor of the borrowed guymelef, and saw that Celena was standing in the same spot that she had been. "It's time to get ready for the feast." 

Judging from the attenuated shadows, Hitomi knew that she was right.

After bidding farewell to the guys, Hitomi followed Celena to the bathhouse for a well needed bath.

* * *

Celena has excellent taste in clothing, or so that was what Hitomi believe. 

Once the blond had heard that there was a formal feast to be held that night for the celebration of Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki's wedding, and knowing that the sandy hared girl had nothing that would be suitable to wear to such an event, Celena had persuaded Allen to take her to the market so that she could get Hitomi an early wedding gift.

The two girls had quickly became friends on the weeklong journey to Austuria, being two of the few known women on Gaea who could wield a sword.

The gown the Celena had bought wasn't a gown at all, but a bodice with paints that were designed to look like a full-length skirt.

"I had heard about the time that you ruined one of Queen Millerna's dresses." The blue eyed girl simply said for an explanation.

* * *

He hadn't seen Hitomi all day. The meeting had taken longer then he anticipated, and then Orden had practically forced him to get ready for the feast that night as soon as the meeting ended. So when the time came for him to go and get her so that they could go to the feast together, he felt like running down the hall to her room. But the years of training had put a quick stop to that. 

He came to her door just as Celena was coming out, and she politely smiled at him, and disappeared into her room –which was right across the hall.

"Hi-tomi?" he called, not quite sure if she was still getting ready.

"Come on in, Van." She called cheerfully. She was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her hair.

"Are you ready to go?" she nodded, and put her hairbrush down.

He held out his arm for her to take. "Umm, Van?"

"Yes?"

"Before the wedding I should really go back and say good-bye to everyone." She said a little timidly, unsure of what his reaction would be.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He said." And if you don't mind waiting, after we get back to Faneila, and we officially announce it to the people, and I deal with any pressing matters, I would like to go with you."

"Really?" she asked, "You're sure that you can take so much time off?"

"I am the king." He said playfully, earning himself a giggle. "And besides, Merle and Kagen will be there, and they can handle things as well as I can."

She smiled at this, and it would be nice to have him there to help prove that she _was not_ in-fact going crazy or anything.

* * *

It was a long feast, not time-wise but because they were asked so many questions; like 'was it truly love at fist sight, like they say it was?' which was answered, "No, we were too busy either running for our life, or trying to slay the dragon." Or "When shall we expect Faneila to have an heir?" 

Van had to give Hitomi credit, for she had looked the noble straight in the eye –without blushing- and answered "When the time comes, the time comes."

The food though was excellent. The cooks had really out-done themselves. Though –to Hitomi's dismay- the last course was a bird of some kind that they had redressed to look like it was never cooked or prepared at all.

So then it was placed in front of her, to her it seemed that it was looking _back_ at her. And not feeling quite well from about the third course, and not knowing just _why_ people called it morning sickness – her aunt who had just had a baby had it not only in the morning- hasty ran out of the semi-outdoor dinning room, and out into the garden, -away from noisy eyes and ears- and promptly lost what she had eaten.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?" asked Van.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about that last course."

"It's alright, you didn't know, besides I don't think that it was entirely the fact that it was looking back at me."

His brows came together in slight confusion, then he remembered that she was with child

"Oh… so would you like to back to your room?"

"I think that that would be best."

* * *

"Your Majesty, I have just gotten word that the Seeress has been engaged to the Dragon," 

"WHAT!"

"Yes, it was just announced this morning."

"This will complicate things… Is the Mark with them?"

"Yes."

"Then move 'Operation Alpha' to tonight."

"Consider it done my liege."

"And remember, do _not_ fight the dragon. They are not read just yet."

* * *

… 

"Van!"

"What is it Hitomi?"

"RUN!" and with that said she grabbed his hand and started sprinting for their rooms where they had left their swords.

* * *

It was only a few minutes after Van had gone after Hitomi to see if she was all right when an all-out battle broke loose between the guards and the invaders. 

Seeing that the palace was under attack again, Allen sprang into action helping the guards –he was the only guest who had brought his sword- while Chid helped everyone out through a secret door -that was hidden behind a tapestry on both sides. Then he too helped the guards –he had his customary short sword with him.

* * *

"What's the matter, Hitomi?" 

"Freid's under attack."

"WHAT!" he stopped. " We have to go help!"

"With what Van? Our swords are in our rooms."

* * *

He had counted only about a dozen or so, but there could have been more hiding in the shadows or something. 

Celena and Kagen had stayed behind, and had picked discarded swords, and had started helping their side. One charged at Chid, from behind while Chid was battling another, so he wasn't able to see the second intruder.

Allen quickly pushed the guy whom he was fighting down and put himself between the youth and his assailant. He was able to block the sword attack but did not see the dagger that was in the other's other hand.

"ALLEN!"

Everyone turned to see who had screamed, and saw that Hitomi and Van had returned with reinforcements.

Upon seeing the new arrivals the assailants took off running – nearly tripping over their own feet.

* * *

"Can we go and see him now?" the blue eyed prince asked the healer, once he had done every thing he could do for the Knight. 

"Yes you may. But he is still asleep."

* * *

"Once again you were right Hitomi."

"Oh?"

"You said that Allen truly cared for me. And his actions today proved that." The Seeres smiled warmly at the young prince, and tried to stifle a yawn, for it was very late and she was practically falling asleep where she was. "You should really to bed, it's been a very long day for you. I can keep watch on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Hitomi."

"Good night Prince Chid."

* * *

"YOU WHAT! 

"And you call yourselves Dragon Slayers?"

"P-Please for give us!"

* * *

this chapter was brought to you in part by: escadoom (thnk you soooooooooooooooooo much!) 

now tell me what you think!

please


	27. The Return

mic- awe, thank you

bob- that is weird, i don't know why they wouldn't let you review... but i am very glade that you did : D

escadoom - i'm glade that you liked it, and thank you for the idea.

EternalAffliction- thnak you for your consern, and yes my hand feels much better, and well some things are still undecided.

mysisterthinksimasquijum- thank you for the long review it was quite enjoyable to read

Kat57- i'm glade your liking it

trekker4life- yea i did have chapter breaks, i should have them fixed now.

Kogayjilynz- thank you

Macky- thank you

Fae Rain- well with the chapter breaks fixed maybe it will make more sence.

TheElvenHanyou- how about, wrong, not close, and not who you think it is... hehehehehe

Dragon Star16- thanks

Blitz KriegHerr- i will keep that in mind

pointpleasant - well i do need someone cracking the whip over my head occasionally hugs

Pure hope- yes, i mean you. but as with pointpleasant you keep me from forgetting to write. hugs

A/N: i wanted to get a chapter out before the Holidays, its a bit of a filler, and a character from 'Shopping with Merle' comes back... enough said. so hope youall have fun spending time with friends and relitives.

**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Return**

"Who do you suppose they were?" asked Allen. They had all gathered in Allen's room once he had woken up. His wound wasn't as bad as they had thought, it was just deep enough to need stitches, and went from his hip to his bottom ribs, and had missed all his vital organs.

Everyone was silent for a while thinking about whom they could have been…

"Those were Dragon Slayers." Said Celena, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" asked Van.

"Very." She said while staring at the floor, but seeing something very far away. This was followed by another awkward silence, as everyone remembered how much damage the Dragon Slayers had done in the last war, lead by the nitrous Dilandau Albatou –Celena's alter ego. They had first burnt Faneila to the ground, forcing Van into hiding, along with Hitomi, leveled Allen's fortress, kidnapped Van, forcing the members of the Crusade to rescue him -with Hitomi's help- and so much more.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hitomi whispered, catching everyone off guard.

"You and Lord Van will go back to Faneila and have your wedding, Brother and I shall go back to Asturia and tell Lady Millerna the news, and we all…" Celena answered Hitomi, "Prepare for war."

­­­­

Letters were sent out to allied countries telling them that the rumors were true and of the latest Zaibach attack. Prince Chid had instead that the Fanelian party take one of his Levi ships back to Fanelia, so that the Crusade could go straight back to Asturia as soon as Allen's wound permitted him to travel. 

Before the Fanelians bordered the _Léghajó_ Kagen announced that in response to recent events the wedding would be held and would be a small wedding consisting of only of the citizens of Fanelia, and close personal friends of the couple, in exactly one moon's colour.



It only took them a day and a half to reach Fanelia aboard the _Léghajó_, a smaller, but much faster ship then the _Crusade, _Hitomi continued to be sick at random intervals during the day. Which puzzled most of the people aboard, for she was as healthy as could be otherwise, and what was the most puzzling thing was that Van wasn't insisting on her seeing a healer as soon as they landed.

Once there, Van called a meeting of all his advisers and told them the news about Zaibach's latest attack, and of his engagement.



Word spread quickly that the king had finally found a bride, and that he was going to announce whom the lucky woman was and when the wedding was going to be -that night at sunset.

"So, Merle who is the lucky girl, hmm?"

"Oh, hi Sakka." Merle greeted the black hared writer. She and Hitomi were headed down to the practice courts so that Hitomi could show the guys some of the moves that she learned back on the _Mystic_ _Moon_. Which in other words meant that she was about to hand the guys' their asses on a silver palter. Which in Merle's opinion meant that there was going to be a great show that should not be missed. Both Van and Jack had gone ahead with the twins to start the boys' lessons, and to inform the other knights of the news.

"SO, who is it?" the writer asked, "Come on, please tell me."

"Sorry girl, the King himself said that no one else shall know until he announces it tonight."

"But when was the last time that you did what he said?" Merle just looked at her. "So, Hitomi." She said turning to Hitomi, taking the green-eyed woman's hands in her own, "Your pretty close to the King- BY THE MERCY OF JECHIA ITS YOU!" Hitomi intrinsically looked down the hallway to check that no one heard the outburst, but thankfully no one was in the hall to hear it. "So, what made you decide to stay?" Sakka inquired, " Are you pregnant?"

"Umm…well…ah…"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You are!_" The writer squealed, and jumped up and down a few times. "O.K. When, where, and how good was he?"

Hitomi just stood there with her mouth slightly agape, and her face turning fifty shades of red. "Now, Sakka-"

"What! You know of this, Merle. I thought that you would be on my side."

"Of course I know about it, why wouldn't I?"

There was silence while the hazel-eyed writer tried to come up with something to say to that.

"Well, I guess that I should be going…"

"Oh, no you don't." Merle intervened. "Now that you know who it is, you have to stay with us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, otherwise you're going to spoil Lord Van's announcement. And besides, you don't want to miss Hitomi showing the guys a thing or two on sword fighting, now do you?"

"I suppose not."


	28. lesson two

A/N: well i hope you all had a super solstice, hey ho ramadan, holly kwanza, happy honnukah, merry x-mas, and just an all round good time with familey and friends. Cause i know i did, got lots of art suplies and books.

Aine-Cat-16-well i hoope that is lives up to its reputation...

dimension guardian- yes i hope so too... i had a lot of fun writing this

Fae Rain- yes, please do

mic - yes, a sunset weddingwould bespecial, but i'm having her tell her friends and familey first.

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars- do not worry i have been planning that out for a while XD

Kogayjilynz- thank you

Kat57- again thank you, and i'm glad that you are enjoying this

Macky- thank you

mysisterthinksimasquijum- thanks, and i have fixed it

Pure hope- OUCH! #falls unconscious# #wakes up an hour later with birlliant idea for story... but gets distracted by christmas lights on neighbours' house and forgets what the brilliant idea was# DAMM IT! oh well guess i'll have to go with plan B

**Dragon Star16****- and everyone else**

well actually i have read the 'rules' that all authors should be following when posting his or her story on this wonderous site, and there is nothing against having some authors notes and review responses _with_ the story. there is however a rule that states that we the authors are not allowed to have _just_ author's notes and review responses or use the site as a message board.

so unless you-my loyal followers/fans/cult members/whatever you want to call yourselves- tattle on me to the almighty creator(s) (which i think we are all old enough not to do- espicially if you are reading this fic, which i shall remind you all is rated **T**) i should be fine.

and a warning to those who may be thinking that it would be funny to tattle, if my story does get taken off by powers greater then myself, i will not be putting it back up, but emailing it to those who have reviewed (signed or with email adress).

Now that i have sounded like a big meanie lets get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Lesson Two**

The three girls finally made it to the training courts –Sakka asking questions all the way there- and found that there was about twelve knights warming up for their first lesson with Hitomi. Hitomi recognized a few of them –Jack, Shoseki, Ori, and Derek. Van was sitting off to the side with Kain and Damasu, who upon seeing their mom, Hitomi and 'the funny lady' waved with vigor to them as they walked over to where they were.

"Why are you dressed like Lord Van?" they asked in unison. Hitomi was wearing a set of Van's old clothes, because at some point during their journey to Austuria and Freid Hitomi's finial items of clothing that she had brought from Earth had mysteriously disappeared.

"Well," she said as she bent down so she was at their level. "It's because I don't own any clothing that's suitable to fright in, so Van was kind enough to lend me some." Seeing the satisfied looks on their faces Hitomi stood up, and noticed that Van did as well. They walked over to where her training armor was being stored.

"I've told the men the news and about the agreement, and they are all looking forward to it." Van whispered in her ear, for when they were on the _Léghajó _coming to Fanelia Van had tried to convince Hitomi that she needed a personal guard, for he wasn't going to be able to be with her all the time. But Hitomi argued what the point was if she could beat the best knight Fanelia had to offer. And Van argued that he would look very foolish going into a war and not having a personal guard for his queen. So they came upon an agreement that while he did his 'kingly duties' she would train a small group of men. Afterwards when she was satisfied with their skill, they would each have a three-day trail period where they would have a chance to try and keep up with her. Then she would choose who would then become her personal guard. Another part of the agreement was that while she was training the men, she would wear her training armor. Hitomi didn't mind this because she knew that a routine thing had turned into a catastrophe.

Van helped her get into her armor, wished her good luck, and bent down to give her a quick kiss, for the cubbies were off to the side and out of site.

Or so he thought-

"-OW-OOOW" came the teasing cry of one of his knights. The two quickly broke apart Hitomi's face as red as ever.

"Now-now sir, you know as well as we do that there is to be none of that before the wedding." Put on another. Which earned him a very rude gesture from Van, which issued a chorus of laughter from all the knights. Van then walked back over to where Merle and the others were sitting –who had been out of sight of the king.

Once her face had stopped burning Hitomi picked up a practice sword, and went over to where her new pupils were waiting for her, and had them line up in three lines of four, with lots of room between them. Then she had them go through the basics, so that she could see where the two styles separated.

It wasn't long into the excursus when she decided to start.

"OW! What was that for?" asked one of the knights, who had just been whacked, on the shoulder with Hitomi's practice sword.

"You weren't paying attention." Was her reply. He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off "-True you were concentrating on the task at hand, but you were not paying attention to your surroundings. Had this been a real weapon you would be mortally wounded at best." She then turned her attention to the others who had stopped when they heard one of their colleagues cry out. "Lesson two: always expect the unexpected. Carry on."

"But what was lesson one?" another asked.

"Well. Lesson one was demonstrated the last time I was in Fanelia, by Sir Derek: Never under estimate your opponent." she nodded her head towards said man. "Now the next time I catch one of you not paying attention you will have to do laps… five should be right to start out with."

"LAPS!" came the outcry. "But that's so novice!"

"Well then I suggest that you don't let me catch you. Carry on." It soon turned out that there wasn't that much of a difference between the two fighting styles, it was just the kung fu and gymnastics that she personally added that made all the difference.

It was several hours later when Hitomi had decided that that was enough for the day, but not after she had sent every one of them for laps -at least once –to the delighted cheers of the twins.

Merle invited Sakka, Van, and Hitomi to have the evening meal in her apartments, where Hitomi was praised by the two women, and many laughs were shared when they impersonated some of the younger knights when they were told they were going to do laps. By the time they all had finished eating Jack was starting to sport a very nasty looking bruise on his left forearm where Hitomi had hit him. He was the last one to have to do laps, and had thought that he was going to escape when she had sneaked up on him.Then it was time for Hitomi and Van to go and change for the announcement that was to take place in about an hour.

* * *

so what did ya think? 

and i have made a fourm for you all at: www (dot) fanfiction(dot) net /f/ 765640/

or just go back to the top of the page, then click on 'fourms' then 'anime' then find 'Escaflowne' then 'Escaflwone 2: Hitomi's Return'


	29. Royal Announcement

LinnyShindo - well here it is, enjoy!

Lore - hello, and i know about the spelling (i couldn't spell to save my life) and so i have a friend now editing my work, so from now on it should be better.

Macky- as all ways. thank you.

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars - yeah, i had fun with that, and there will be more where that came from.

EternalAffliction- well here it is, so i hope you will like this.

Blitz KriegHerr- ah, but yousee, if i make the chapters bigger you will have to wait longer, and to be honest, having chapters that are nearly 1000 words each, is a great achevment for me

mic - isn't it?

Kat57- my thanks. and enjoy.

Pure hope- #demented pitch folk welding readers come back for a second pass. i put ice pack on goose egg# owwwwwwwwwww

Geminia- why thank you.

Dragon Star16- thanks, and here it is.

A/N: hii all. sorry for the bit longer wait, i did in fact have this done about a week ago, but i now i have managed to get one of my friends to be my editor so i was waiting to get this back from her, so there will be less spelling and grammer mystakes from now on. so you can all thank anglewings (she's not a member of how, hope you all enjoy this, i wrote it in about two days.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Royal Announcement **

Soon sunset came upon the city -though some would say that it sure took its sweet time getting there- and all of the people of Fanelia gathered around by the Grand Balcony, where all important announcements and events now took place. The excitement in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. They were only moments away from their king -Van Slanzar de Fanel- announcing whom his bride –and their future queen- was going to be.

The king had been married once before, which turned into a great tragedy. Not even through their thirteenth month of marriage did the young queen parish along with her inborn child. Many citizens believed that the gods did not approve of the union. That she wasn't the rightful queen. Many others just brush it off as 'bad luck' and that it could have happened to anyone. Some –those whom had seen and heard of stranger things- said that the late queen knew that she was not in the gods' favor and accepted her fate, out of love for the king.

That was about five years ago, and the citizens of Fanelia were excited to find out that they were soon going to have a new queen, especially after the roamer speculating that the lucky lady was none other then the Lady Hitomi of the _Mystic Moon_. Though there were many roamers as to why the Seeress had returned after visiting the other countries, the first –and most popular- was that she was indeed going to marry the King. Another was that she was staying because of another roamer of a new war starting and she couldn't just leave them. A third –which nearly everyone feared- was that she was only staying a few days to rest from the trip, and then planed to return to the once believed cursed place, the_ Mystic Moon_.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened. A few more minutes passed and still nothing.

Then finally the four Generals walked out onto the balcony followed by the Captain of the Guard, and his wife and children. Then the king dressed in his royal attire stepped into view and up to the front of the balcony to where everyone could see him. Once he was assured that all could see him, he nodded to the top General indicating that she had permission to cast the spell that would enable him to be heard by even the deaf, with out him having to yell.

"My friends, fellow country men, visitors from neighboring countries, as you have undoubtedly heard I have good news… I have found a bride." To this statement the crowd erupted in a deafening cheer. Van waited for them to settle down before he continued. "I have no doubt that many roamers have started up on the question of whom this woman could be." He paused a bit, checking to make sure that everyone was listening. "She has traveled a long way and will be giving up a lot that she holds dear to her, so that she may be by my side. Many of you have heard of her actions during the Destiny War, and some have even met her." At this point many murmurs were stirring through the crowd, but stopped to hear what he had to say next. "She is none other than: Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, Seeress of the _Mystic Moon_, savoir of Gaea." He then turned so that his left hand stretched out to the double doors behind him which were then opened by Balu and Konn, to reveal Hitomi in a floor length, sliver, of the shoulder gown that took the breath out of every single citizen. For not only was the dress heavenly, catching the last bits of light cast off by the sun, but was also illuminated from behind by the lights from the castle. She walked over to him and took his offered hand.

Once the shock wore off, the crowd burst into a cheer that was actually louder then the first and lasted twice as long. Though eventually they did calm down, everyone could fell the tension be replaced by joy. Then to most people's surprise she addressed them. "Citizens of Fanelia, I am humbled by your reaction, and I wish to ask your blessing upon the wedding." The crowd was amazed that such a powerful figure would ask them such a question, and burst out with a cheer so loud that the two boys upon the balcony with their mother and father -in years to follow -believed with all their hearts, that they actually felt the balcony beneath their feet shake from the noise.

"Seeing as you approve, the wedding shall take place in two weeks time!" this Van had to yell to be heard over the noise. Then one person from the crowd began to cheer, "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" and within a matter of seconds the whole crowd picked up the chant. The chant lasted long after the point you would expect the people to be horse from all the yelling. It lasted until the king –on impulse- drew his queen-to-be closer to him and pulled her into a passionate kiss, for he could not remember a time when he was so proud of her. Then the crowd just cheered for they knew that those two truly were in love with each other.

They stayed like that for a while, how long was anybody's guess. The two slowly separated and took a moment or two to remember that there was still more to say, and so turned back to the crowd before them.

Seeing that there was still more that the King and Queen-to-be wished to share with them the crowd once again settled down. "I must regret that this long awaited news is not the only news that we whish to share with you." The King continued. "For during our brief stay in Freid we were attacked by a group identified as the Dragon Slayers." Shock ran through the crowd, as they all knew that it was a group by the same name that had destroyed their homes all those years ago. "It has been agreed upon that we and our allies shall prepare for war, but we shall wait to see if this group is an independent group just trying to stir things up, or if they are under the command of a nation." A small yawn escaped out of one of the young boys being held by his mother, which gave Van the signal to wrap it up. "Now, it's late and your young ones must be put to bed, and the days to come shall be full of events." Knowing that they were dismissed and that there was no more news, the citizens returned to their homes knowing that the king was right: there was going to be lots to do.

* * *

ah i almot forgot: 

for those who do not know what a fourm is; its where you can post coments and stuff about things, or conspire about what might happen, who might be behind what, eg who paid the page back in Austuria, ect. and you can post your own topics.

so just go to th fourms section and in the Esca catigory is my fourm i have topic already: Boy or Girl? (Hitomi's child)

i hope you check it out, and if yu already did, check it out again to see what other people have put.

till next time


	30. Eyes

A/N: yes, I'm still alive and well. And I'm so sorry for the long update! It's just that I have English this sem and it's taking all my writing ability, so I have nothing left for this, I'm sorry. But rest assured I shall continue with this till the end, it may just take my longer. And I will try to make the chapters long ones to make up for the time it's taking me. And once again, id there are ANY ideas out there that you would like to see happen please share, because all I have left is the trip on Earth, the events up to and a little after the wedding, and my last planned twist… or two. But that's it! And that's not enough material to get me to the end… but without further ado, let us carry in with business. 

tigger093061 –thank you very much, and welcome to the show.

mooncrisispower0 – thank you

frank - I am a girl, and thank you for reading

escadoom – yes, I would email chapters out if the need arose, and anyone interested could contact me through my other story 'Van: Boy From the Mystic Moon' or through my profile

Aine-Cat-16 – do not worry I will, eventually

mic – thank you

Dragon Star16 – thank you

math-nerds-unite – thank you

EternalAffliction – well here it is

Macky – will do

trekker4life – oopps, thanks

Lunesta – I'm quite curious too, and not to worry, I never rush 

Pure hope- CHICKMUNK? O.o

A thank you goes out to my editor, Meave Atharie.

Oh! I almost forgot!

It's been 1 year since I started posting this story!

So happy anniversary everyone!

And please do check out the forum.

 

**Chapter 31: Eyes**

Once again Hitomi was awaken to the sounds of the city and a giggling maid –whose name turned out to be Meiru.

At breakfast Hitomi learned that Van would be stuck a room with the advisors, deciding what they would do to replace the celebration ball. She also learned that the twelve knights from the day before had been permanently placed under her command. Of course the maids had heard of this, and so started calling them "The Abaharaki" after the mythical band of misfits who had saved Gaea from the Black Dragon Clan, back when Gaea was just beginning to be inhabited.

After she finished eating, she made her way down to the royal seamstress, where she was told that she had an appointment. Along the way she stopped a maid, and asked if the maid could –when she had time- get the word out that she wanted another practice with the Abaharaki, one hour after the mid day meal, or whenever she could get away from the land of fabric.

It was about mid afternoon before the advisors could agree upon something to do in stead of a ball to celebrate his wedding with Hitomi. Those bastards, they didn't even need his input, -every time he opened his mouth to suggest something they either ignored him, or cut him off. They even kept him through lunch. _Bastards._ What they did –finally- agree upon was a weeklong celebration festival where anyone and everyone would be invited. It was good for businesses, around this time of year business would drop, and it was a great way to let the people celebrate.

One good thing of being stuck in the room with the advisors was that he had managed to convince them that he and Hitomi could go to her hometown and inform her friends and family. They had a right to know after all…

Maybe he could find Hitomi and ask if she wanted to join him for an early supper? Where was Hitomi?

When the members of the Abaharaki sauntered in to the practice courts they found their commander once again in borrowed shirt and paints, and upon seeing them she declared that they all were going to go for a 'little run' to warm up.

The 'little run' turned out to be from the practice courts, which were at the back of the castle, to the main city gate. Somehow she managed to maintain a faster pace then them, and by the time they all got back she had put on her training armor. _And _she wasn't even winded. True they were all in pretty good shape themselves, but were breathing pretty heavily -mainly from the steep climb at the end.

She let them catch their breath, and stretch before resuming where they had left off from the night before. Child's play –unless you counted the fact that she was as quite as a shadow, and as quick as a viper.

Many hours –and bruises- later they were still at it. They had been doing the same thing for so long that none of them needed to concentrate on what they were doing, and could keep an eye on her, to block her attacks. But it appeared that, that wasn't enough, she was waiting for something… the only question was what?

Someone was in the doorway that led to the rest of the castle, she turned around to see whom it was, and dropped her guard.

Dropped her guard? Why would she have her guard up? Unless…

Oh, so that was it.

She saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, and went to side step it, but only to find that she underestimated the speed in which the attack was coming at her.

_Whack _

The whole room sent silent as Derek's training sword hit Hitomi's right thigh. It wasn't a direct hit –she did move after all- but the effect was still the same; all of the eleven other members of the Abaharaki were staring with different variations of shock, amazement, and fear. For the person whom was standing in the doorway was the King, her fiancé -her very _protective_ fiancé.

All eyes were on him, waiting for him to explain his rash attack on the Queen-to-be. "Expect the unexpected." was his smug remark. And to the astonishment of everyone in the room, she…_smiled_? And took off to do laps.

"Alright. I want to see all of you first thing tomorrow morning –that's when the real fun begins-, and you can forget about breakfast." Hitomi told the guys, once she had finished her laps, and dismissed them for the night.

"Are you hurt –are you hurt bad?" asked Van, as he held Hitomi out at arm's length, trying to see everywhere at once, after everyone else had left.

"I'm fine, Van. I've had much worse. The armor took the blunt of it, so it's probably going to be nothing more than a small bruise."

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?"

"I'm sure, Van."

_Bang, bang, bang, bang._

It was still dark when pounding at his door awoke him, with a start.

"Raise and Shine!" Came a shrill greeting from the other side of the door, which then opened up to reveal the Lady Hitomi. "You have five minutes to get your butt out of bed, dressed, and in the training room." She told him. Then, as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. Presumably to wake up his colleagues.

Five minuets later they all somehow managed to get dressed, and down to the training room, without stumbling into anything or knocking anything over.

"What time is it?" Gisho, a dark skinned youth asked, seeing that the torches on the walls lighted the room.

"It's about a few minuets before sunrise." Hitomi promptly replied, and received groans from everyone. "Yeah, well get used to it, because from now on, everyday, we'll be going for a morning run."

They had started out at an easy pace, gained speed on the flatter ground of the market place, then jogged back up the hill/cliff back to the castle. Needless to say they were all hungry by the time that they got back but it would still be a few hours until breakfast would be served in the mess hall. But to their delight a table with benches was set up and adorned with breakfast. "You guys didn't think that I would let you starve, now did you?" Hitomi teased as someone's stomach growled.

After they stretched, by Hitomi's order everyone dug-in. Sometime during the gorging Sora dropped off a package, whom Hitomi thanked profusely, and after everyone had satisfied their stomachs Hitomi told them the news that Van had told her the night before. "The Advisors have agreed to give Van three days leave to take me back to my family so I can say good-bye. You can take those days to rest, but I expect that you to continue to have a morning run. He and I will be leaving later in the day. " After everyone had agreed that that was reasonable, and they assured her that they would continue to run, they set about moving the table out of the way, and starting 'the real fun'.

"Now then, I'm going to need a volunteer for this next demonstration." Hitomi said, once everyone was in their proper rows. "Derek, why don't you come up here.

"Worriers rely on their eyes to help them fight. This is great until you can't rely on them anymore. So now I will teach you how to fight without their help." She then opened the package that Sora had dropped off, and pulled out a black blind fold. "I've asked Sora if she could make it so that when anyone wears one of these, any and all magical abilities will be blocked, so you have to rely on your physical abilities, and I have also asked for her to make sure that there will be no peaking. So Derek, are you ready? And don't worry, I'll be the one fighting blind."

"I'm ready when you are."

The little 'demo' when by fairly quickly, and everyone was surprised at the outcome –though they should have known better. Hitomi had won, hands down. She then took off the blind fold and handed it to Derek, and then proceeded to hand out the rest.

They were back at square one: doing drills while keeping an ear out for Hitomi. Only it was a little harder then they thought she was Very light on her feet, so it was hard to tell where she was.

It was a good thing that they had the next three days off, for they figured that by the end of practice they had each received at least twice as many bruises as the first day. But they were determined to do it, for none of them were going to be stood up by a girl.

After she had dismissed them, Hitomi made her way up to her room so she could get cleaned up for the trip back to Earth. As she did so she wondered if it would be the last time that she would see any of her friends and family from hat place. But oddly enough the pain of homesickness didn't wash over her, like it did so many times during the war.

So the saying was true: Home is where the heart is.

And Van Fanel had stolen her heart.


	31. Of Friends and Family

**Of Friends and Family**

They had arrived on her planet later in the day; it almost seemed that they would never be able to leave, because of all the last-minute things that _just had _to be dealt with, then and there. But they made it.

And the first thing that he noticed was that they were back at the spot that they had first met. The strange hard black ground forming a perfect oval around a field of grass, and metal bleachers on the one side. The second thing that he noticed was the air. It seemed so thick and stale. It was almost painful to breathe, and he wondered why he never noticed these things before…

The last thing that he noticed was Hitomi's expression. It was like she was trying to imprint the look of the place in her mind.

When their eyes met she told him that this place was her old high school, and her current place of employment. The empty parking lot told her that the place was closed so they would have to come back another day. She led him to the 'train station' where she got her pass and some money out of her purse, which had been returned to her by Merle, after the feline had discovered that her two sons had "borrowed" the bag that was 'full of interesting things.'

The 'train' turned out to be a long metal horse-less carriage –for lack of a better word- that had self opening, talking doors, which apparently told you what stop it was.

Just as the doors were closing, two identical girls raced into their cabin, it was only the four of them. When the two new comers spotted Hitomi their eyes lit up and they grinned from ear to ear, a perfect mirror of the other.

"Kanzaki-sensei!" they both chimed together.

"Sousei, Futago!" Hitomi greeted, "What are you two doing here?"

"We were at the school-"

"Cleaning up the classroom-"

"Because it's-"

"Our turn." They answered together, each finishing the other's sentence.

"Oh? I was just over there and it looked to me that no one was there."

"That's because-"

"Everyone left about-"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Oh, I see." Hitomi said.

"So Kanzaki-sensei-"

"Have you decided-"

"What theme you will-"

"Be teaching us this year?" Now Van was getting dizzy.

"And is that a new sword?"

"Can we see it?" they asked eagerly, seeing Van's sword that was hooked onto her belt.

"And why are you dressed-"

"In those funny cloths?"

"Was there a festival near here?"

"Well, you see girls. This sword is actually Van's, and since he doesn't have a permit, I'm carrying it for him," Hitomi started to explain, for with the return of her purse came the return of her permit to carry not one but two swords. It had nearly taken her forever to get the permit, but she stuck with it and finally got it, and so was very happy to get it back. "And I'm not gonna be coming back to teach this year."

"What?"

"Why not?"

"I have to focus on other things this year. Don't get me wrong, I love teaching all of you, but things change, and I just can't teach any more."

"It's alright," 

"We under stand." You could hear the disappointment in their voices.

"But you're the-"

"First teacher-" 

"Ever-"

"That can-"

"Actually tell-"

"Us-"

"Apart" the last word they said together in unison.

The train had come to a stop and the announcer had said something that sounded like a bunch of gibberish to Van.

"Well this-"

"Is our stop."

"Good bye Kanzaki-sensei."

"Good-bye girls."

As the doors closed behind the two girls, a heavy silence fell over the couple that lasted for several stops.

"Van." whispered Hitomi, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here…I-I don't think that I would have been able to do that if you weren't here with me."

Now all they had to do was wait for the test results to come back. They were at Hitomi's brother's medical clinic, awaiting the result of a pregnancy test. They of course knew the answer, except as Hitomi had pointed out, not many people would believe her if she said 'A greatly respected, genetically enhanced, samurai, from another planet told her that her aura had changed to that of a mother's.'

Now the only question was, how her brother was going to react?

They had stopped at her apartment so that she could change clothing, and make a couple calls –her cell phone was still MIA.

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hitomi?"

"None other."

"Wow, your back early."

"Well, ya…"

"Tell me."

"Yukari…" Hitomi sighed

"Come on, out with it."

"Are you going to be out all night?"

"That was the plan."

"Well don't go changing your plans because of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I just wanted to tell you that I was back, like I promised."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am!"

"I guess that I'll see you some time tomorrow then."

"Kay, bye.

"Bye."

Click.

"So that was Hitomi calling you?" asked Amano.

"Yeah." Yukari confirmed, "and there's something that she isn't telling me."

"She has always been a bad liar."

"Yeah… I wonder what it could be this time…"

The test had come back, and now she had to go and tell the patient that she was… wait this can't be right.

She had known the patient for a _very _long time. And this could not be right.

She needed a second opinion.

"Dr. Kanzaki!"

"Yes, Komori?"

"I need a second opinion on this test result." She handed him the file.

"Well, this is pretty straight forward, the girl's pregnant." He stated barley glancing at the file, and started to hand it back.

"But, Sir, look at the name." Komori insisted.

He gave her a look, incase it was all a practical joke on him, and the name was a male's. But he looked anyway. And what he saw went way beyond any practical joke. There, sitting on the nametag as all names do was:

Kanzaki, Hitomi H

"WHAT!"

"That's exactly wh-"

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled as he stormed down the hall. He paused when he came to a corner.

"Room 21E!" Komori called out.

"We have received word of when the wedding between the Dragon and the Seer will take place. Shall we attack?"

"No. You will not. They will be expecting that. But prep the men, you will attack on my order."

"Yes, of course." And with that he bowed himself out of the control room.

A plan was forming, a plan that would not fail –this time- and would tip the scales of Justice in their favor.

They were waiting for what seemed like forever, when the door finally flew open to reveal a man in a white trench coat. He scanned the room with his eyes, he saw Hitomi and…

_Him_

"That the guy?"

"Ah, ya…" Hitomi answered, slightly embarrassed. But before she could say anything else his fist connected with Van's jaw in a mean left hook. "Mamoru!" Hitomi shrieked, as the man in the white trench coat was getting ready for a second attack. "Don't!" but that didn't stop the enraged doctor. "That's Van Fanel!"

That seemed to stop him.

"Van Fanel? _The_ Van Fanel?"

"Yeah."

"The guy who kidnapped you about ten years ago?"

"He really didn't _kidnapped _me, he-" she stopped when she noticed that her brother had begun his assault once again. By this time Van had recovered enough to start blocking the boy's attack, and was on the verge of fighting back. "STOP IT!" came her feeble request once again, as she moved to intervene, and pry the two apart.

* * *

hi all. 

i am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking this long in updating. but i swear that i have a good reason. it's called homework.

i cannot make any pormisess on when the next chapter will be comming out, but it will...eventually -.-;;;

EternalAffliction- well hoped you liked this

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars -well is that a good start?

Blitz KriegHerr- yes, yes i am aware, but in all fairness she has been taking it easy (compared to what she normally does) and is trying to teach the guys what she knows before people start telling her to stop and let someone esle take over.

Fae Rain- why thank you, and the practices will be explained when you meet her sensei

Pure hope- ok but why, Chipmunks? O.o

TheElvenHanyou- thank you for your support. I Will Fight On!

Macky- thank ya, thank ya

Kat57- yes, that's fun isn't it? well hope you liked this chapter.

Dragon Star16 - yes i updated.

tigger093061- ya, i really liked the ending of the last chapter, in truth i've been waiting for the right spot to put that line XD

well people you know the drill by now, REVIEW and check out the fourm, and to make things easier you can now subscribe to forms now, so you don;t have to keep checking to see if anything new is there, you just get a handy-dandy email saying that something new has been posted.

well, hope to see you all next time

#mysisterisasquijum


	32. Of Friends and Family Part II

**Chapter 33: Of Friends and Family Part II**

"STOP IT! Just Stop it!" Hitomi pleaded as the two continued to fight like a pair of wild animals. This continued for another fifteen minutes before Van found an opening and landed a blow on Mamoru's stomach sending the guy reeling over an upturned chair.

Hitomi saw this as her opportunity to step between the two opponents. When Mamoru got up, he looked at his sister, and gave her a look that challenged her decision of interrupting their duel.

"Move." Mamoru growled.

"No. Let me explain."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that, he is part of that Bull-shit story that you told mom and dad, ten years ago." 

"How many time do I have to tell you, that it's not just some story?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, I think that I might just start believing you." Mamoru replied while he pressed an icepack to one of his injuries, while Hitomi was preparing another icepack for Van.

They were now sitting in the nurses' lounge, Van and Hitomi sitting on one couch, and Mamoru sitting on another across from them, with a small coffee table sitting in-between them, with assorted magazines and books. Hitomi handed the icepack to Van and gave her brother a small smile to show how much that, that small statement meant to her.

"Well, can I leave the two of you alone for five minuets, and not have you try to kill each other –again-, while I go to the little girl's room?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mamoru sighed as Hitomi got up to go to the washroom. He made sure that Hitomi had closed the door before he turned to Van, "Mr. Fanel-"

"Call me Van"

"Van. Is it true?"

"Is... what true?"

"That you are the one who comes from another planet, named Gaea? Because if it's not, I'll completely understand, she has been slightly out of it for 'bout ten years now, though she hasn't mentioned this for quite a number of years now. I just want to know the truth, and get what ever help she needs."

"You think that she's crazy!" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well, she did disappear for a few months ten years ago…when she returned she was like a whole different person…she was nice to me even when I bugged her...I would hear her sometimes screaming late at night... from the nightmares that pledged her sleep. I would hear her cry herself to sleep too…She would rant about 'Guymelefs', knights, people who were half human half animal, and a war, where everything that was unlucky was her fault.

"Dad said that it must have been illusions caused by drugs. But she insisted that it was all true; that a pillar of light came down from the heavens and transported her to this alternate dimension, with a hot-tempted boy named _Van Fanel_."

Van didn't know what to say. Sure he had felt that way when Folken had returned, towards the end of the war, but in the end he regretted it. And this guy thought that his sister was crazy because his dad said so? That couldn't be right.

"Dr. Kanzaki,-"

"Please just 'Mamoru'."

"Mamoru… I'm not quite sure what to tell you…"

"I under stand-"

"No. I'm afraid that you don't… That 'story' she told you, is true. I am from Gaea. I have no proof of this but my word, as Fanelia's king and ruler, and as the man who loves your sister. I swear upon my life that it is true."

* * *

"He told you that he thinks that I'm crazy." 

"Ah..." They were out on the apartment balcony, the sun had just set and they were settling down to watch the 'fireworks' display that was about to go off in the park which her apartment faced. They were sitting on the large reclining chair, her head was leaning on his chest, and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. A large bowl of 'popcorn' was resting in her lap. Which surprisingly tasted very good, and was very addictive.

"You didn't say anything about what happened back there."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. He wasn't the only one. Dad thought so too. I guess that they didn't hear the part where both Yukari and Amano saw you fight the dragon, and then the both of us being lifted into the sky." She reached down and popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Truth be told I think that was the reason why he chose to become a doctor. He wanted to make sure that I would get the best treatment when the time came that Yukari would finally get tired of defending me." Hitomi laughed at this, not a ha-ha funny, but a single cynical laugh. "But Yukari is a good friend…she reminds me a little of Millerna, you're going to meet her tomorrow - "

_BOOM_

The fireworks had started.

_Boom. Crackle_

The sky lit up with a pinwheel of red and white

_Boom-Boom-Boom_

Purple. Green. Blue.

_Whiz_

A streak of white

Van reach for some popcorn, his hand brushed against hers, and he could see a faint blush touch her cheeks.

_Foom…Foom-foom-foom._

Van was just amazed at the kind of show that could be preformed with out the use of Guymelefs, or energists. But he couldn't quite enjoy the show to its fullest. _Both_ he younger brother and her father thought _her_ –of all people –to be crazy. And why did she think that the war was her fault. Without her Zaibach would have won, and he would be enslaved to be poked and prodded by scorers, or at best dead.

_Booom_

He turned his attention back to the marvelous display going on in the sky.

* * *

Finally the show came to an end. Hitomi had fallen asleep long before. Luckily it was a warm night, and was very comfortable just lying there with her using him as a pillow. But he supposed that he should take her to her room, where she would be more comfortable. 

He slowly tried to lift her up, but he didn't get too far, for she surfaced from her slumber.

"Don't go." She grumbled from a half-asleep state.

"I was just going to bring you inside." He whispered in her ear, so as not to fully wake her.

"Don't worry 'bout that. In the summer I spend half the nights out here."

"'Kay. Then I'll just go inside."

"No. Stay with me."

"Oh?"

"I don't want to wake up and find that my brother was right. That this was all just a dream."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." he had to lean in close to hear as she once again fell asleep.

He got into a comfy spot and soon followed her example as the day's events caught up with him.

And tomorrow was going to be another event full day, he could just feel it.

* * *

Hiya, so sorry that this once again took like forever to come out, but alas it is here. hoped you all liked it. and it is non-edited. mainly because my editor has about twice the amount of homework then i do, and never checkes her email any more. so i am in the market for a new editor (hint hint). 

so on that note please inform me if any of the parts are cheesey, for as i have said, this beleive it or not is my very first stroy to get past 4 pages. so i am still finding the 'different moods of writing'.

mic- i'm glad that you're enjoying them

escadoom - why thank you

Fae Rain- yes, yes i updated. thank you very much.

trekker4life- now how do you like his reasoning...

Dragon Star16- it's from the pengunis, i just know itis...

Kat57- yes, i'm gladthat i could update too. (i miss everyone's reviews)

AineSakuyaHitomiVanKagomeSess- I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY!

Macky- as always, thank you

tigger093061- yes, i liked it too. next up it Yukari!

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars- i hope that you'll like Yukari's as much or more then Mamoru's.

OH! i almost forgot, i have been added to someone's C2! when i saw that made me feel so happy. and the pole on the gender of Hitomi's kid stands as this;

Girl: 2

Boy: 4

i will close the ploe at the end of the mounth so go to my fourm, and VOTE! and while your there tell me your comments on some other topics that i have put up, and up some up yourself if you so wish.

well, till next time


	33. Meet 'The Guys'

hiya!

no, i did not suddenly die and not tell any one. but have have no excuse why this wasn't out sooner... i guess i just got lazy, sorry. but now with school out for the summer i am planning on getting more written/planned out os please-please-please-please bear with me, i'm just starting to get to the good stuff! (about time, ne?)

not much to say this time 'round, so please enjoy this next chapter.

_**WARNING!**_ i appoligise to those who are sensitive to corse language... you will see when you get there, that i mean it all in a humours way

person - i will try my best

mic- i'm glad that you like that

The Winggoddess- well here it is

escadoom - cangrats on getting internet, and i am planning on getting these next chaps out quicker.

Yana5- well, we don't get to hear alot about Hitomi's little brother so i went with the standard protective brother. but to ansewer your question, you'll have to sak him...

tear-drowned-angel- here it is! here it is! hope ya like it.

LinnyShindou - here;s more for ya

AineSakuyaHitomiVanKagomeSess- it is very ego-busting to know that people actually get happy when they see that i've updated... thank you

mysisterthinksimasquijum - glad you think it's Fluffy and not Cheese-y

Macky- as always, thank ya

Sarah- it's perfectly fine to email me directly if you cannot review through Fanficion (and i encourage others to do so) and i'm glad you like Mamoru, he is a lot of fun to write.

well i think that's all for now, except that i am actually on some one's C2Community. i have been for a couple af chapters now, but i've finially remember to mentioned it. i was soo excited to find this out that i forgot to mention it... and that the pole for the gender of hitomi's child currently stands at:

Boy: 4

Girl: 2

any who, hope you all like this and all have a safe summer, (for who can read it if they're cooped up in the Hospital?)

till next time

* * *

**Chapter 34: Meet 'The Guys'**

"Yukari!" a tall, dark haired man whispered to the redhead who was fumbling to find her keys in the dimly lit hallway.

"What?" she whispered back, "I told her that I was going to be out all night."

"Oh, so two a.m. doesn't count?" he teased

"Of course not." She smiled back. But the smile soon faded. "I'm sorry that I've ruined your day together, it's just…"

"She never would have avoided the subject if it wasn't important. I know…and you're worried about her. Truth be told so am I."

"Amano…"

"You know that you're really cute when you worry." He quickly bent down and placed a kiss on her nose. "Call me when you get a chance, 'Kay?" And with that he left Yukari standing in the hall, with her keys in hand.

She entered the dark apartment, and the first thing that she noticed was the cold breeze blowing through the place. She slipped off her shoes, and walked the few steps down the small hallway then turned to the living room. There she saw that the sliding glass door was slightly ajar. "When will that girl learn not to leave that door open?" she sighed.

The redhead was about to close and lock the door when she noticed the figure sleeping on the recliner.

No. That wasn't right. There were two sleeping figures on the chair. And one of them was Hitomi; the other was a dark haired man.

She smiled.

'So, this_ was the big secret? I doubt it…I'll get it out of her later…for now I'll let them sleep.' _Yukari thought to herself, and left the door the way she found it.

thisYukari thought to herself, and left the door the way she found it.

* * *

Hitomi…

…Hitomi…

…

Hitomi…!

She was, dreaming. She had to be dreaming to be able to hear Yukari's voice…

Unless…

"Rise and Shine sleepy head!" Yukari's energetic whispered voice filled her head.

"No, rising, no shining." Hitomi protested and snuggled into what she thought was her pillow. But it moved and a strong arm wrapped tighter around her waist. She looked up to see a very familiar black haired king.

"'Comon, coffee's made."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up and explain all this to me."

Hitomi sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"So? He's really Van Fanel? And you're actually engaged?" Yukari asked in slight disbelief. Sure she remembered that day ten years ago when that strange boy appeared out of a pillar of light, and fought a dragon -who thought that she, Hitomi, and Amano were a tasty treat. And she remembered the months of worrying. And how could she forget the day when Hitomi finally reappeared, and the day when the blond finally broke down and told her of the strange world, called Gaea. 

"Um-hum" Hitomi confirmed. Not being able to stand the piercing gaze of her roommate, Hitomi had gulped down her cup of coffee –one of the few things that Yukari could make- and started making pancakes from scratch. The kitchen was a nice size, considering it was in an apartment. It wasn't as big as her mother's was back when she was growing up, but it still had room to fit three to four people comparably, which was more then enough then what the two roommates needed.

"So, you've really found that 'Fairy Tale Ending' that you talked so much about when we were kids?" Yukari asked as she leaned in through the window in the wall that divided the kitchen and living room/ dinning room, so that anyone in the kitchen could carry a conversation with any guesses waiting for a meal.

"No." Hitomi sighed, shaking her head. "You of all people know that nothing is a fairy tale." There was silence between the two friends as Hitomi turned the burner on. "And what of you and Amano?"

"What about us?"

"You guys have been dating for like what? Eight years now?" the blond asked playfully as she pulled a pan down from the hanging rack.

"Yeah, what about it?" the redhead asked, defense creeping into her voice.

"Well, to me it's about time that you two might start considering bringing your relationship up a notch." The green-eyed roommate stated off handily, flipping her free hand in the air.

"Well. What goes on in my relationship is none of your concern." The brown-eyed redhead said just as off handily.

By this time the pan on the stove was hot enough, and Hitomi poured some of the batter on the surface. While Hitomi was doing this Yukari went to the cupboards and took out some plates, cups, and utensils. She placed them on the table then went to the fridge, not quite knowing what their guest would like, milk or juice?

Out on the balcony the sun had just come around the corner shedding it's rays over the sleeping king who always got up at the first rays, since… well, as long as he could remember. At first he didn't quite remember were he was, but a familiar voice from inside caught his attention and all the day's events caught up to him, and his sore jaw.

He stepped into the apartment, he saw that Hitomi was still wearing the cloths from the night before; a pair of 'jeans' that fitted her like he wouldn't believe, a long sleeved shirt that had fallen off one shoulder to reveal a thick black strap of the shirt underneath. Her hair hadn't yet been combed but he could tell that she had run her fingers through it a couple of times in an attempt to tame it, with no success. He could see her through the indoor window, talking to a girl with ridiculously red hair, a fitted 'T-shirt' and jeans. They were talking about something and he didn't want to interrupt them, just yet.

"So, What are your plans for today?" the Girl with red hair asked.

"Well, I got to go to the school and hand in my resignation papers… then I thought that I would take him down to meet the guys."

"You don't have to worry about the resignation papers, I'll take care of that."

"You will?" Hitomi asked, gratitude clearly in her voice.

"Of course, that's part of my job as your manager, remember?" the other teased. "And I think it best that you don't tell the Guys that you're going to be married."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause they will think that you have completely gone in the deep end and question you till they are sure that you really are happy with him. Then they will demand that you will invite them to the wedding, and it sounds to me that the wedding is going to be on Gaea, right?"

"Well, ya…" Hitomi said softly.

"Then I suggest that you are _already_ married, then the worst they will do is badger you 'till the caws come home and see that you are happy together, then wish you luck on your new life."

* * *

The Dojo was a quaint little building ticked out of the way on the edge of town. They had arrived there by mid-afternoon after 'a wee bit of shopping' for cloths for Van to wear, and some groceries. The Dojo reminded Van of the way the training room in the old castle looked like, with paper sliding doors, wooden floors, and racks of weaponry. 

There were two guys sparing against one another, while two more looked on and shouted encouragement to the two fighters. One of the spectators looked their way when Van and Hitomi came in, "Hey, Kanzaki's back!" he yelled at his comrades, and the two finished their match at a draw and looked their way.

"Hey guys!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Your back early." Commented one if the guys, who was watching the match, he had long brown hair that was tied back in a rats' tail.

"Well someth-"

"HITOMI, my darling my everlasting sunshine." Interrupted another, one of the fighters this time, who had shaggy black hair, that was plastered to his forehead. "I just knew you couldn't keep away from me for all of that time." He dashed over to where Hitomi stood, and fell on his knees. "And though you deny it, I knew that you would finally realize your love for me,"

"Oh, is that so." Hitomi teased, whilst the others started cleaning up, as if this display of grand affection was not going on in their mists. "And what about Sam? Hum…?"

"Sam means nothing to me, as long as you say that you would be mine." He said in a dramatic voice and took both her hands in his own and brought them up as if to kiss them… "HOLLY SHIT LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT MOTHER-FUCKER OF A ROCK!"

That seemed to get people's attention.

"So who's the lucky one?" He asked, as he jumped to his feet; his whole demeanor changed from dying soul mate to best chum in two seconds flat.

"He's probably the guy standing behind her, who looks like he's ready to punch your lights out!" said the first guy, as the other two grinned.

"OH! Hello!" the second guy said cheerfully, as he took half a step sideways from in front of Hitomi, who was an inch or so taller, to get a full view of Van for the first time. "And Who might you be?"


	34. New Friends?

hey everyone! it's me again!

well who else would it be?

not much to say this time 'round so i'll make this short and sweet so you can get on with the story.

nlightnd- i'm glad that your enjoying it

mic- well i tried...hope ya like it

serenityrain2233- glad to hear that my story is one that helps spread Escaflowneitice (the infatuation of Escaflowne)

The Winggoddess- yes, he is fun, there's more of him in the chapters to come

mysisterthinksimasquijum- good

Macky- will 'til the end

Kat57- fun, fun, fun, for the whole family!

Yana5- more then likely

tear-drowned-angel- all shall be explained... i hope...

**

* * *

****Chapter 35: New Friends?**

Van really did look like he was about to punch the guy in the face, so Hitomi quickly moved to his side and took his hand in her own, causing a very light blush to appear on her cheeks, as she thought about what she was about to admit to her friends. "Every one," She started, and squeezed Van's hand asking silently for his support, as she was about to cut another anchor from her life on Earth. "I'd like all to meet my new husband, Van Fanel."

There was a very long, awkward silence as the four guys just stared at her, as if she had just told them, -quite convincingly- that pigs could fly. The silence was broken when the guy sanding nearest them filled the distance between him and Hitomi, created when she moved to stand beside Van, and placed the back of his hand to her forehead. "I'm perfectly fine, Kurisu." She protested as he then placed the backs of both hands to her cheeks.

"All right then. Who are you? And what have you done to Hitomi Kanzaki?" he asked, peering at her face like the tiniest clue would tell him who the mysterious person, who's face was now trapped between his hand, was.

"Why does no one ever believe that it is _me_?" she asked somewhat annoyed, as her lips were smooched together.

"Well," the guy who had first greeted them said thoughtfully, "Why don't you tell us something that only Milady would know?" Hitomi batted away the offending hands and rolled her eyes at the long used nickname she had earned herself.

There was a small pause while she thought of something that would satisfy her curious friends. "Well… Kurisu sucks his thumb then he's passed out, pissed dunk." this received rolls of laughter from the three spectators and a dignified "I do not" from the offending gentleman –if one would call him that.

"She's got you there." Chuckled Kurisu's opponent. He had black skin, dark brown eyes that looked almost black, and no hair. He was wearing what the other's were wearing, a black gi.

"Oh, shut up, Maketu!" Shouted Kurisu in a teasing voice "At least I don't drool _and_ snore while _I _sleep. " this generated more laughter, and Van found it hard not to smile at the stupidity of their teasing. "So. You really are Milady." He stated, looking her up and down thoughtfully, "So where's the crack, and why aren't you sharing?"

Hitomi faked a hurtful expression, "You hurt me. You know perfectly well that I've never touched the stuff."

"Yea, Kurisu, you know as well as the rest of us that if Milady was caught with drugs in her system stronger then Aspirin it would be a national scandal." Teased the fourth guy, a young man of around seventeen, with shaggy blond hair.

"Oh, Miruton, your no fun." Pouted Kurisu.

"So, Van? You spar?" asked the first guy, as he absently tucked the shorter ends of his hair behind an ear as he noticed the unfamiliar sword hanging at Hitomi's side.

"Yea." Was his court answer.

"So, Hitomi, he can beast you?" the first guy asked, surprised.

"Naturally." This seemed to catch their attention once again, and forced it back on the stranger among them.

"I don't believe it! I haven't seen him in any of the circuits, and believe me I would have remembered this one, Frank." Kurisu responded.

"Well, Kurisu, not everyone goes to tournaments." Miruton pointed out. "Take Milady for example, it wasn't till two years ago that we got her to go to a tournament."

"True, True. But I find it quite hard to believe that there's someone out there that can best the 3rd ranked person in all of Japan."

"Then why don't you challenge this person to a duel, Kurisu? After all you are the 2nd ranked person in all of Japan." Came an elderly voice from the direction of a sliding door on the other side of the dojo, revealing a second, smaller room. "Or are my ears starting to fail me as well as my eyes?"

"Sensei!" Hitomi greeted the old man cheerfully, and bowed to him. "I'm happy to tell you that your hearing is just fine."

"Are you sure?" he teased, "For I thought that I heard that you're married. And that this fellow can best you at swords."

"That he can." She said with pride. As her sensei crossed the room to her and held her head between his worn and callused hands, and kissed her on the forehead in greeting. After he pulled back, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Now girl, where are your manners? " he mock scolded, as she released him. "Introduce us to the lad."

"That's what I was _trying_ to do, but it's hard when you're only allowed to speak one sentence at a time, and that's answering questions!"

"Excuses, excuses." Sang Kurisu. As he flipped his hand brushing away her comment.

She just glared at him, and continued on with the introduction. "Everyone, I'd like you all to welcome my new husband, Van Fanel. Van, I'd like to introduce you to; Kurisu, he's an aspiring actor, " she indicated the guy standing a little ways away, with his back half turned to her, with his hands folded across his chest. "Maketu, he's a dentist," who stood closest to Kurisu, and smiled showing his teeth, which stood out against his black skin. "Frank, a beginner's teacher, " he raised his head in greeting, he was also the tallest of them all, rising a few inches taller then Van. "Miruton, student studying law." who swept in a low, mock, bow to the couple. "And my Sensei, Master Kirijini." He stood tall and proud in front of them, he eyes locked on Van, but seeing through him.

"It 's a pleasure to finally meet you all. Hitomi has said many good things about you all." Van said in response.

"It's nice to meet the guy who's finally caught the eye of our fair lady." Said Maketu.

Kurisu walked up to where Van stood and looked him in the eye, as best he could, and said in a overly seriously voice, "Van Fanel, I challenge you to a duel." Then in a less serious voice, "I would slap you with a glove but I think that I left it in my other gi."

* * *

this chapter could have been longer, but alas, i think that you have all waited long enough to know the name of the 'compition' 

mysisterisasquijum


	35. Are Ye Worthy?

Hi, everyone! i'm sorry that i have not updated in a long while it's just that i havn't been in a writting mood over my summer holidays, probibly because i had no roteen to my day. but not that schools back and i have my entire morning in a computer class i'm most likely looking at some free time in fron of a computer with only half the net avalible to me. but i make no promisses.

i have one little announcement that i want to make before i get into answering your reviews:

I have finially found a BETA reader for this story. so all say thanks to Dilandau-is-my-boy-friend.

so... yes you guessed it. NO MORE SPELLING MISTAKES! (i hope...) any way, cohocolate chip cookies and milk all round in celibration.

mic- glad i could make you laugh

The Winggoddess - srry nothing i can do about it now...

Keitorin - i like compliments, they're so much better then flames... i like him too, just wait till you see what he does...

Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend - i cannot thank you enough for doing this.

Baka Deshis - once this story is complete i am thinking about going back through it to fine tune the begging chapters since i'm basicly making this up as i go...

TheElvenHanyou - i like that line too. it was in my head for a couple months to tell ya the truth.

mysisterthinksimasquijum - why thank you

nlightnd - my thoughts exactely

Natsuko Nishi - i'm glad to here that you enjoyed it that much. but i don't think that Kurisu would fit as well as you may think... (i shall tell you in the next chapter)

tear-drowned-angel - glad you enjoyed it, and i will try to update sooner

Yana5 - don;t we all

Macky - hiiiii

Blitz KriegHerr - now that i stop and look at it. it's really western dilog in an eastern setting... meh.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 36: "Are Ye Worthy?"**

"Now, my worthy advisory, we shall see if ye are worthy for the fair Maiden's hand in this holy matrimony that ye speak of." The fair Maiden in question just rolled her eyes at his dramatics and carried on with her conversation with the remaining friends, standing off to the side. His opponent one Van Fanel was dressed in a newly fitted white beginner's gi, merely took his stance raising his sword in a "striking" pose. "Now then." Kurisu continued in an over confident, dramatic way. "As I do not wish to have your death upon my conscience. I propose that our duel follow the rules and regulations used in International tournaments." Another nod, "Where as the aim to win is not killing one's opponent, but disarming him, or _her_" he nodded his head respectfully in Hitomi's direction. "of their weapon, and pinning them, where they are at your complete mercy."

He wasn't sure _why_ he felt the need to explain the rules of a regulated duel. Maybe it was in the way his opponent stood: poised on the balls of his feet ready to go at a moment's notice. Or maybe it was the way the black-haired stranger held his sword, with both hands griped around the blue hilt. It was not the awkward grip of someone just starting. Not even like the semi-confident way most intermediates held their swords. No-this man standing before him holding the ancient-looking sword in the grip of one who has held a sword for many, many years; heck, if it was still a sword any more; but a deadly extension of his arm.

But Kurisu had no doubt that his opponent, Van Fanel, would not hesitate to kill him.

Van merely nodded his head indicating that he understood and accepted the rules.

"_En garde."_ Started Kurisu, going into a classic dueller's stance, side-on to his opponent, sword-arm bent with the blade at the ready, back arm raised in a graceful arc, hand dropping from the wrist in open demonstration that no dagger was held in reserve. But unlike the thin swords used in fencing, Kurisu held a simple sword that he referred to as "his long sword". His opponent had not moved from his original pose, with both hands gripping the worn leather around the hilt of his sword. Its deadly looking tip pointed steadily at Kurisu's heart and he felt his heart pump faster, as if the blade was a hungry and agitated viper looking for its next catch.

He had not expected the agility that the raven-haired youth held…he was charging at Kurisu like he truly meant to kill. It was all Kurisu could do to move his sword to block the attack, which pushed him, back an inch or two just from the blow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Now, my worthy advisory, we shall see if ye are worthy for the fair Maiden's hand in this holy matrimony that ye speak of" Hitomi just rolled her eyes. Leave it to a Soap Star to be as dramatic as he could be. And she hoped that Van wouldn't hurt her eccentric friend…too badly.

She was standing with Maketu, Frank, Miruton, and their teacher, Master Kirijini. Her three friends were sizing the two fighters up and placing bets on who would win the childish fight.

Hitomi absently started to roll the pendent –that Van had given back to her before they left- between her fingers, as her nerves started to get the best of her, while she waited for Kurisu to finish all his explanations. She was surprised to find that she had really missed its comforting weight around her neck, these past few years.

Maketu noticed this, "Hey that's a really nice pendent, is it new?"

"Oh, This?" she asked, "NO, It's not new. It was my grandmother's, it's a good luck charm."

"Oh really? I've never seen you wear it before."

"Well…" she blushed, "I gave it to Van the last time we saw each other."

"Like a _love_ token?" teased Miruton winking at her, which caused her to blush even more.

"Your Grandmother's pendent?" their Sensei asked.

"Yea."

"May I?" he asked, and held out his hand.

"Of course." She slipped the long gold chain over her head and placed the trinket in his callused hands.

Nimble fingers traced the chain, then slowly over the teardrop shaped jewel, telling him the information that his eyes couldn't.

"May I speak to you privately in my office?"

"Al…right." Was her hesitant answer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Who exactly is our guest, Hitomi?" he asked bluntly, not knowing how long the volutes outside would leave them to talk.

"He is Van Fanel, Sir."

"Yes, yes, you have told us that, m'dear. But a name alone does not make a man." He handed back the necklace. "You know full well that I was a close friend of your mother's. What I haven't told you is that she –your mother- has told me stories that she learned from her mother –your grandmother- about a world where you can see the Earth hanging in the sky…the place where that pendent came from. Now, I ask you again, who is that boy?"

There was a long pause before Hitomi spoke. Master Kirijini waited patiently, knowing that she was just finding the right words to describe the man in question.

When she found the words, she looked him straight in the eye; "He is Van Slanzar de Fanel, _King_ of Fanelia…on Gaea."

"And you're not really married yet are you?"

They both turned to ward the door, to find that they were not alone. Maketu, Frank, Miruton, Kurisu, and Van all stood by the door.

"W-w-w-what?"

You're…not …yet…married…yet…" Kurisu repeated slowly as he came into the little room.

"Why do you think that?" Hitomi asked, hoping that she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"I know so." He told her. And seeing her look of disbelief he explained. "When you introduced him you didn't speak in your usual 'this is the way it is, so there's nothing that you can do to change it.'

"No, you spoke like the way you used to; 'this is what I'm saying it is, so this is how it's going to be, eventually.' Therefore, you are not yet wed in holy matrimony, but you will be soon."

"Why did you lie to us, Kanzaki?" Miruton asked.

Hitomi sighed and closed her eyes, '_why can't I ever keep a secret from these people?'_ "I have my reasons."

"Awe, come on…" Kurisu wined, "couldn't you give us a little bit of credit?"

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Frank said.

"And do you believe it?"

"Of course." Maketu told her.

"But why do you believe?" she asked them.

"Because Sansei knows about it."

"Exactly." Hitomi pointed out. "If I had walked in here and told you all that my new fiancé –someone you've never meet- was some guy from another planet that science hasn't discovered yet…" She slipped the pendent back over her neck. "Your first reaction would be to call my brother and tell him that he was right and ask him if he could send his friends from the Asylum to come and get me. You wouldn't even _think_ to ask Sensei."

The four looked at each other, at Hitomi, over to Van, then back to each other. "You know… she may have a point there." Miruton pointed out.

"Yeah." The other three agreed.

"Well, no matter." Said Kurisu, breaking the sombre mood. "One way or another, we believe you. "

"When you first started coming here, we all agreed that you were very different then the rest of us –not counting obvious anatomy parts."

"And…would you consider have a wedding here on Earth, for us humble commoners?" that this last remark Kurisu swept down in a low bow, and stayed like that hiding his face from her.

Hitomi looked over at Van, making eye contact for the first time since she knew that they were all standing there, and silently pleading with him to say yes, but knowing that they did not have much time at the moment.

"If" Van began, "it can be arranged before we have to leave tomorrow night, then it would be my honour to have you all as our witnesses."

Happy would be an understatement at what Hitomi felt at hearing those words…being able to have a wedding with her friends and family -even if it was a little after the fact- would be wonderful. For she could not fathom being able to plan a whole wedding in just one night? With the getting of, a cake, a dress, priest, chapel, food, tux, favours, flowers, and reception hall. Not to mention sending all the invites out to her friends. But that happy feeling dulled when she saw the look of pure scheming, on Kurisu's face when he stood up.

He turned to Van; "How does tonight sound?"


	36. Wedding Bells

**Merry Christmas to one and all, Season's Greetings, and all that Jazz**. As many of you will recive the notice this Christmas.

i just have a few things to say this time; again sorry for the delay, there's been a lot of stuff going on at school. i have been posting "updates" on my profile on the status of my stories, your all free to check it out. or go to my fourm which i am posting things that may be of intrest. you can post things that you think are of intrest to others.

another big thank you to Dilandau is my boyfriend for BETA reading this. gives big hug

petit-88-peter - slowly but surly it will

mic - yup, studies been keepin me busy, and i shall try to feature Van a bit more

darkangel - well welcome to the fanfic world, and your not the only one who wants longer chapters... i'm trying but they are what they are.

Drakan - don't worry i will continue this till i get to the end... when ever that will be

nlightnd - yes it was a neat twist, and there's more to come.

TheWinggoddess - yes still alive... if you ever think other wise, just give me a poke (P.M./email) and see if i twitch

Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend - no of course i don't mind you reviewing as well as commenting. the more feedback i get the more i want to write!

serenityrain2233 - yup. i call it "the power of a credit card" and having connections helps too.

mysisterthinksimasquijum - thank you my dear sister, thank you

Macky - always

trekker4life - yes, that would be interseting...

AineSakuyaCat - sorry for the delay, but here it is... finaly...

TheEndlessSnow - well here's the next one

Please take note that this chapter is NOT in cornical order. It is like this for a reason.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Wedding Bells**

"Just how long have you had this planned?" Hitomi asked from the back seat of Kurisu's S2000 Honda Convertible. Kurisu was driving, and Maketu sat in the front passenger seat, leaving Hitomi to have to sit in the backâ€¦with the child locks on. Not because she was trying to escape, no, but because Kurisu was looking for a reason to use them ever since he got the car.

"Oh, not all that long... just about a year now." She could hear the smirk even though she couldn't see his face.

He was having way too much fun with this. 

Kurisu turned to Van, "How does tonight sound?"

"How?" Hitomi asked, knowing how long it took to plan her cousin's wedding, last spring.

"Let us show you." Was all he said before he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as the other three turned on Van and led him out of the building. Hitomi struggled against her captor in protest, as he handled her like a sack of potatoes.

That was the last she had seen of Van, and she likely wouldn't see him until the wedding.

At a red light Kurisu pulled out his cell phone, and pressed a button on his speed-dial. "Yukari, Yukari, Yukari. Tell me again how many years you've known Kanzaki?... And in that time did you not learn that she is terrible at lying?" Hitomi made a face at the back of the soap star's head. "May I inquire what it is that you are doing at this time?" there was a pause, "You've just met up with Amano for your date?...So nothing of real importance." He pulled the phone away from his ear as a very loud 'Hey!' was heard, "I need you to go to my designer, and pick up the 'Kongi dress'. Tell her that I sent you... Of course I'm not going to tell you what I'm up to; you're just going to have to wait for further instructions." And with that he flipped his cell closed, ending the conversation.

There was an awkward silence.

Hitomi was the one to break the tension in the small vehicle. "Well I guess you guys want an explanation."

* * *

It just wasn't fair. No matter where he went the formal wear sucked. Even on a different planet. 

They had driven him around the city for what seamed like hours, and, well, it probably was; until the driver got a phone call, which was very one-sided. Then they ushered him into a store where they proceeded to dress him up in the different styles that would be 'acceptable' for a grom to wear at his wedding.

"Well? Let's see." Kurisu asked from the other side of the changing room curtain. Apparently, the dramatic actor, and Maketu had left Hitomi "In the most capable hands the city could offer" and had met Van and his captors at this store. "Are you coming out or not?"

Van sighed, and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"He doesn't like it." Miruton pointed out as soon as Van stepped out of the changing room.

"No, he doesn't." Kuisu said sadly. "But this is the best look on him yet."

"Humm..." one of the store's clerks had arrived with yet another outfit, but thankfully handed it to Frank. "Here you are." She said to him, "Well, why don't we try getting rid of the tie, and undoing the top button?" It appeared that the clerk knew what she was doing, because she had finished undoing the tie and button before she had finished suggesting it.

"It will have to do." Miruton said before anyone, mainly Kurisu, could protest.

* * *

Yukari and Amano had finally gotten the dress from Kurisu's designer. Easier said then done. 

You would think that the woman was giving them her first born child.

"Did Kurisu give you any instructions as to where we're supposed to drop off the dress?" Amano inquired as they approached the car.

"Nope." Was her answer, "Just that we had to wait for further instructions."

Amano pulled the keys out of his pocket and automatically unlocked the car with the little remote. Yukari opened the back door and hung the dress on the little hock designed to hold dry cleaning, then got into the front passenger side just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You got the dress?"

"Yeah we got the dress."

"Good. You can drop it off at 555 Tekiya Road West. Tell them that I sent you."

Click

Yukari sighed, "Do you know where 555 Tekiya Road West is?"

"I can find it"

* * *

It was Hitomi's first time at a Spa, where she was to be given the whole works, and she was loving it. True, at first she protested at having so much attention thrown upon her, especially since Maketu was the one paying for it all. "Just think of it as your wedding present." Was the last thing that he said to her as he and Kurisu -who gave the staff strict instructions about something - left to do whatever else they had planed.

* * *

Normally he wasn't a drinker, but normally his sister wasn't showing up at his office -Pregnant!- with some guy, claiming that he was from another planet that science hasn't proven exists. 

Yup. He could now see why their father became an alcoholic. What with mother saying that Hitomi was all right, and that when she returned, IF she returned, she would be all right. And if Hitomi didnâ€™t return, that meant that she was living in the place where she belonged. And that Grandma had been there and had returned. Only Grandma never told him _or_ his dad about this planet when he was growing up. Not to mention that Grandma was a single parent and probably has just come up with the story as a bedtime story.

It didn't help that his sister's best friend, Yukari, also believed that Hitomi was spirited off to another planet. And that one night when Hitomi was missing she claimed to have had a dream. That it was the day that Hitomi went missing that a boy, flying on the back of a white dragon, came down from the sky and held out his hand to Hitomi, who gladly accepted and flew off with him.

_'It would force any man to drink,'_ he thought to himself as he finished his third beer.

And who the hell was this guy? Probably some bum she met in the woods or something... well maybe not. More likely he was one of those damn kidnapers that messed her brain up ten years ago. But he looked too young for that... maybe he was another victim and seeing each other brought the drug-induced fantasy back.

He was just sitting there staring at his fifth beer when his phone rang.

"Hello, Mamoru Kanzaki." He said into the device, and was slightly surprised to hear one of Hitomi' buddies on the other line.

"I'm sitting in a bar." He could never tell whom he was talking to over the phone, and usually didn't have to as they were just looking for Hitomi. "Yea, I heard about her and her ___fiancé_. And you know what? It's a boat load of Bull Shit." He was quiet while the other voice on the other end apparently argued against this statement. "Proof? What do you mean you may have proof? They told me that they had no proof outside of their word." He was silent for a little more as the guy explained. "Well I'm in no condition to be driving anywhere... Well, I guess I'll see you then,"

Click.

* * *

"Hitomi, you're positively gorgeous." Yukari complemented as she stepped back from helping Hitomi zip-up the dress. 

"It's the dress." Hitomi told her friend.

The dress was an elegant pearl-white cocktail dress that was a, silk, v-neck, halter-top, that freely floated to the floor. She had modeled for Kurisu's Soap for an actress who was in her 9th mouth of pregnancy. The character on the show as not pregnant, and they needed the measurements as soon as possible so they could have the dress ready in time for the girl's return. And of course Hitomi was just the right height, and build to be used as a human pincushion.

"No, it's you." Yukari said firmly, "But there's something that's different...but I can't quite but my finger on it..."

This statement made the bride blush a nice cherry red. "Hitomi, Darling. You are the poster child for 'blushing brides' across the world." Kurisu commented as he entered the room that he had imprisoned her in hours earlier. Which only made Hitomi blush even more.

"Now," he started, all teasing put aside. "I am sorry if you wanted a traditional wedding but we figured that you are going to have a massive, elaborate, wedding when you go back. So we thought that you would like a small, simple one here. So it's in a Western Style, though-i's-a-little-easier-to-throw-together-in-a-pinch, but it's the best we can do." He smiled at her. "So with Western tradition, you need something, old, something new, something borrowed, and some thing blue. Your pendent is old, your shoes are new, and the dress is borrowed, now all you need is some thing blue..." a wicked grin spread across his face as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a garter.

"I am Not wearing that!"

"Well, it's bad luck if you don't"

"I don't care!"

"If you don't put it on yourself, I'll put it on you." Hitomi glared at him, as he spun the garment around his finger.

Yukari snatched the thing from him and tossed it to Hitomi. "Just put it on." She told the bride. "Now, if that's all...?" she asked Kurisu.

"Alas, it is not, my fair ladies." He said with a low bow. "It is also a tradition for a male figure, usually the father, to walk the bride 'down the aisle'."

"Kurisu-"

"Now I know that your father cannot do this and it's not uncommon for the bride to 'walk freely' to the groom... but I can arrange for your brother to walk you down the aisle."

Hitomi was awe-struck "But...how?"

"We just need a little proof to show him."

"That's the thing though... I would have shown him the proof, if there was any." Hitomi said sadly.

"Absolutely no proof at all?" Kurisu asked slightly disapointed.

"None."

"Hmm... well, we'll see." He said as he left the room, "It won't be long now."

* * *

"Kurisu!" 

"Yes, Yukari?"

He was about to double-check everything, to make sure that all was ready, when Yukari ran up to him.

"I think that there is proof." She huffed, "A couple times over the years, Iâ€™ve heard Hitomi refer to someone as "her Angel". I think that someone might be Van. I don't know what it means, but it's all I've got."

Then they went their separate ways, he to make a phone call, and she to her friend.


	37. Vows

heellloo people of the net.

i have finially finished this chapter.

and i hope that it's up to most if not all your standards for the long awaited wedding.

i have landed myself a job as of late and so my time that i get to work on this story has been majorly cut, and my BETA has gotten into some drama, so all of you please send warm fuzzy feelings in her direction and imaginary cookies for all that do.

serenityrain2233 - hope your still reading, and have gotten to this point, and so i welcome you

TheWinggoddess - sweatdrop ya i know that it's been awhile... i've gotten myself a job that's been keeping me very busy since Jan... and if i ever do decide not to continue with a story i will notify all readers first, so no worries there

trekker4life - ya, i know how it feels to be a tad busy... very glad that you liked it.

mic - very happy to hear that XD

darkangel - sorry that i did take so long... i ran into a bit of a block during it... so it took a while. But here it is.

Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend - once again thank you for your help, your comliments are treasured,

serenityrain2233 - so glad that you enjoyed it, i think you'll really enjoy the next chapter that i've got planned. big grin more then one thing will be revealed in it.

nlightnd - i think you will be VERY pleased with what Van is wearing as will most Van Fangirls

mysisterthinksimasquijum - good to hear that they came out right and i'd ike to see you try XP

so now on to the story

**

* * *

****Chapter 38: Vows**

It was finally time.

The time that most girls dream of; the day that she would marry the man of their dreams. And this was no exception for Hitomi Kanzaki.

True the wedding wasn't one that she actually planned herself, the dress wasn't one that she had to pay a gazillion dollars for, but it was all that she could have hoped for; with her friends and remaining family.

* * *

Yukari came back to the room to find Hitomi seated on one of the cushioned chairs that were positioned by the window that overlooked the beach. Her sad green eyes fell upon a couple of children playing in the sand, watched over by their parents who were sitting under a giant umbrella. 

"Would you believe that it's almost four years since the accident?"

The redhead's brown eyes softened at hearing the news. She quietly walked over to where her friend was sitting and placed a comforting hand on the troubled bride's shoulder. "I'm sure that they'd be proud of you."

* * *

_The day had started out like any other day, with Yukari waking her up with just enough time to dash out the door with breakfast in hand, over to the collage for her first class. Then it was off to lunch where she would go to a small café where she'd order her usual, rice and a bowl of noodles with a glass of green tea. Then it was a quick dash to her next class, a quick energy drink, then track practice, after that she would track out to the dojo for a spar or two. Some of the guys were even starting to get used to her presence there._

_But it was at the dojo that things started to go bad…_

_Her arrival had been like all the others, greeted with hostility. Today though, there were only four; Maketu, Miruton, Frank and Kurisu… just great. Maketu, Miruton, and Frank were ok. They at least treated her with __indifference_. But Kurisu was another story. It seemed that just because he was an up-and-coming television star on the most popular Soap Opera, made him think that all women stayed at home and watched his show, and adored him. So it must have been a big shock to him when Hitomi told him flat out that she had never heard of him, or even knew him by face.

_So if it was just a blow to his ego, or if he was just a prick like that, Kurisu was determined to give her a hard time while she was there._

_And today wasn't going to be any different._

"_Hey, fella's, it's time again to tuck in those tummies and hold those belches, 'cause _The Lady _is here." He had seemed to have a favorite topic as of late, that he liked to pick at, and that topic was; that she hadn't been on a real date for over three years. And today Hitomi had had enough. She challenged him to a due. Where if she won there would be no more talk of her love life, but Kurisu countered that if she lost she would go home - and stay there. _

_It was virtually unheard of a trainee challenging a sempi, but, they were pretty well matched by the way of skill. Kurisu spent most of his time at the dojo just sitting around complaining about how his manager was making him take the classes. While Hitomi, on the other hand, spent her time perfecting her technique. And due to the fact that Hitomi was still a trainee they were using wooden swords, so as not to hurt the other._

_Kurisu dominated the match from the very beginning, but just couldn't seem to land a blow that would finish the match, and, of course, Hitomi was no were near giving up, when _They_ came._

_Two police officers, both with a medium build, and wearing the standard blue uniform, black brim cap, wide belt, and black boots. They were just a few inches apart in height, "This Master Kirijini's dojo?" the taller one asked Frank, who was the closest to the door._

"_Yes it is officers. Master Kirijini is out at the moment, but how can we help you?"_

"_First off, do any of you know any of the Kanzaki family?" asked the shorter one, as he scanned the five of them._

_Kurisu and Hitomi looked at each other locked in the stalemate that they were in, and silently agreed to a truce. Hitomi grabbed a towel off the floor were she had left it, and walked over to the two officers, dabbing at the sweat on her forehead. "I am Hitomi Kanzaki."_

_The two officers looked at each other, an unreadable look on their faces._

"_Well, we came here to inform the residents here that Master Kirijini was in a car accident earlier in the day." The five students gasped, "they rushed him to the hospital and the doctors there did the best that they could do. But he's still in critical care… and may lose his eyesight." They were awe struck. Without his eyesight Master Kirijini wouldn't be able to teach any more. And he was the world's best. "Ma'am? You may want to sit for this next bit of information." When she didn't the taller officer eyed her, to make sure that she wouldn't faint._

"It appeared that Master Kirijini was on his way to a late lunch with an associate of his… a Mrs. Hitohana Kanzaki, when they were hit by a dunk driver." Again the officer looked in Hitomi's direction. "Unfortunately both Mrs. Kanzaki and the driver of the other vehicle, were pronounced dead at the scene by the paramedics."

_Hitomi was stunned. She couldn't think, couldn't move, she probably would have fell if her knees weren't locked. But deep down, she knew that wasn't all… "W-who was the driver of the other car?" she never could remember making her lips move, but the words hung in the air like a bad omen. _

_The two officers just looked at each other, as if daring the other to tell her._

_All of it didn't feel like it was real. It was more like she wasn't in her own body, like she was a visitor to some unknown person._

_Maybe it was a Dream?_

_Or maybe it was a Vision?_

_It had been a long time since she had had one of_ Those

"_Who was it!" she demanded. _

The shorter one rubbed the back of his neck and looked across the room, finding the paneling very interesting. "It was Mr. Juzou Kanzaki."

_Hitomi's world came crashing back in a rush, and she couldn't believe her ears._

_Her father killed her mother and himself, and it was all her fault._

_She closed her eyes to push back the flood of tears threatening to escapee. Only one fell. "Does my brother know yet?" she asked._

"_Not yet. You were the first that we've been able to contact."_

_She opened her eyes, all tears put aside for a more private time._

_

* * *

_

There was a soft knock at the door, Yukari went to answer it, Hitomi stood up, ready to go. Both girls were shocked to find that it wasn't one of her friends come to get her; but her brother.

Mamoru took a few steps into the room, dressed in his work cloths; medium blue button down shirt, dark blue, almost black tie, slacks, that belt that Hitomi had given him for Christmas, and dress shoes. "Hey."

"Hey," Hitomi greeted back.

"Can I have a word with you?" he inquired, and before he could ask if they could talk in private Yukari had slipped past him, out the door and out of sight. He closed the door after her, while keeping his hands behind his back, out of Hitomi's sight.

"We can always talk. You know that." Hitomi told him, closing the distance between them. He smiled at the little promise they had made four years ago. Hitomi frowned, "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"Ya, I have." He never lied to her… or rather never could lie to her. "But not enough to impair my judgement." She gave him a skeptical look. "I took a cab here any way…and I got you these." He pulled out a bouquet of wild flowers from behind his back. "There was a rose in there, but They took it.

"Thank you." She uttered as she accepted them, completely awe-struck.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "… I also want to… apologize. I should have believed you from the very beginning."

Hitomi looked up from the flowers startled. "W-what? You mean that you believe me? H-how?"

He reached into his front pocket, and pulled out a delicate white feather. "I believe. We all believe." He placed the feather in her free hand. "Or we are all going crazy and seeing things." He smiled at her, and held out his arm, "Come on, he's waiting."

Mamoru opened the door and they were just about to leave, when Yukari stopped them. "Put it on." She ordered Hitomi, holding out the blue garter.

* * *

After a brief, but heated argument – which Yukari won – Mamoru offered his arm to his sister when she came out of the room. To Hitomi's surprise she wasn't led to another room or hall but outside. 

Yukari walked in front of the two siblings as they walked along the beach which was deserted by this time, the family of four were probably on their way home by now.

They led Hitomi to the end of the beach where the sand met a race face. They led her through a cleft in the rock face, and what she saw on the other side, took her breath away.

There was a small nook on the other side, completely hidden from any curious eyes by the rock, except for a little part that opened up to the sea, that let gentile waves run ashore.

And there he stood.

Dressed all in white, in a material that caught in the gentile breeze. His black hair falling in his eyes. She could not read his expression, for the sun was about to set, in the picture-perfect background, but she could tell that he had a smile that echoed her own smiling face.

"We are gathered here to unite these two in marriage, which is held in honor among all people. Those who enter into this relationship must learn to cherish a mutual esteem and love; to bear with each other's strengths and weaknesses; to comfort each other in sickness, trouble and sorrow. With honesty to provide for each other, and to live together as heirs of the grace of life." began Kirijini, startling Hitomi. She had almost forgotten that in a past life, before the accident, Kirijini had been a Clerk . And so he stood there in a turquoise Hawaiian T-shirt, and black pants, a book held open to well-known page that he couldn't of course see. But he didn't need to read it, as he knew it from memory.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" he asked.

There was a bit of a pause, as Mamoru looked at the two lovers before he answered, "I am the one who gives this woman to this man." Mamoru unlinked his arm with Hitomi, and placed her hand in Van's outstretched hand, then stepped back, to stand with the others.

"If there is anyone present, who knows of any just cause why this couple may not be lawfully joined in marriage, make it now known or forever after keep your peace." Continued Kirijini.

Hitomi's hand would have been squished in Van's strong grip as these words were given, if she had not been squeezing as hard back. They both had no idea if one of them would change their mind and stop the ceremony.

But no one spoke up.

They all noticed how the two clung to the other, and that spoke volumes to them.

So the ceremony continued.

"Van, will you have this woman to be your wife, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with her and cherish her, in the bond of marriage?

If so, answer: I will."

"I will." He had no hesitation. Ever since he realized that he loved her, this was what he had waited for.

"Hitomi, will you have this man to be your husband, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him and cherish him, in the bond of marriage?

If so, answer: I will."

"I will." She to had been waiting for this moment.

Kirijini nodded his head in response the their answers, and carried on to the next part, "Now please repeat after me; I Van Fanel, take thee Hitomi Kanzaki, to be my wedded spouse,"

They were facing each other now, and their eyes were locked and trapped in each other's "I Van Fanel, take thee Hitomi Kanzaki, to be my wedded spouse,"

"And I do promise before these witnesses,"

"And I do promise before these witnesses,"

"To be thy loving and faithful spouse,"

"To be thy loving and faithful spouse,"

"In good times and bad,"

"In good times and bad,"

"In joy and in sorrow,"

"In joy and in sorrow,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." No one in that cove, not even the little hermit crab, doubted him when he said that last line.

Now it was Hitomi's turn. "Hitomi, please repeat after me; I, Hitomi Kanzaki take thee Van Fanel, to be my wedded spouse,"

"I, Hitomi Kanzaki take thee Van Fanel, to be my wedded spouse,"

"And I do promise before these witnesses,"

"And I do promise before these witnesses,"

"To be thy loving and faithful spouse,"

"To be thy loving and faithful spouse,"

"In good times and bad,"

"In good times and bad,"

"In joy and in sorrow,"

"In joy and in sorrow,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

"Now Van, take the ring, and place it on her hand."

Ring?

He didn't have it, and she wasn't wearing it…

Seeing the slight pause, and guessing why, Frank discretely nudged Kurisu – who was quite obviously trying not to cry- in the ribs. "The ring." Frank whispered in Kurisu's ear. Kurisu then reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief and a small box, which he opened and pulled out the ring, and handed it to Van, then use the handkerchief to blow his nose.

Van placed the ring on Hitomi's finger.

"Now, repeat after me." Kirijini continued. "This ring I give you,"

"This ring I give you,"

"In token and in pledge,"

"In token and in pledge,"

"Of our constant faith and abiding love."

"Of our constant faith and abiding love."

"Hitomi," the older man turned to her, with much love and pride evident in his voice. "Please repeat after me.

"By accepting this ring,"

"By accepting this ring,"

"I give you a token and pledge,"

"I give you a token and pledge,"

"Of our constant faith and abiding love."

"Of our constant faith and abiding love."

"May the love and joy you both feel today continue forever.

"By the authority committed unto me as Clerk Magistrate, according to the law of the City of Yokohama, I declare that Van Fanel, and Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel are now husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride."


	38. Surprise it's a Boy

hey...

yes... well... dose it help when i say i'm sorry for taking so long to update? Truely i am... but like all writers i have my reasons (excuses)... the month of June was a horible month. first off my dad had to go in for surgery for triple bypass, luckily he didn;t have a heart attack, but he was really close to it, but they cought it early. and the kicker there is that the surg was an the night my school band was having their last concert... then a few days after that my grandpa died... and the furneral was the same day that dad was supposed to come home. ug. so i missed a tone of school work, and so missed all my art deadlines for the show, then exames. But July wasn't a picnic either. i have a new superviser at work who is a jerk. and i think that the only reason why i can work with him now is that i expect him to be a jerk and so it doesn't bother me (anymore).

but on the good side, i did finialy get my new computer... though i forgot to transfer over my most recent copy of this story... so i had to re-write this chapter

i have been sying to write this chapter ever since our fav Esca couple came to Earth. so i hope you all enjoy this! and i appologise if i kill any one from laughter when you read what Kurisu gave them for a present... took me like 5 min to calm down my giggles to actually write it.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Surprise It's A Boy!**

After the vows were made the group all walked back to the building, where they divided up to pile into the few cars that they had parked in the parking lot.

The newly weds were finally allowed to stay together. Hands clasped they were shoved into Kurisu's sports car, which was thankfully not painted with giant letters saying "JUST MARRIED" nor were there a dozen or so cans of beer or whatever, dangling from the back of it. When Hitomi commented on this Kurisu replied that there was no time to decorate, nor would he let anyone live if they had done that to his baby.

The other member of their group was Hitomi's brother Mamoru, who sat in the front passenger seat. The ride from the parking lot was very silent, everyone looking out his or her window, the two in the back too nervous to look at the other, but held hands never the less.

After driving around in gigantic circles, they finally pulled up a long driveway with flowers and garden lights planted along the way. The sun had set close to an hour ago; giving the house they were pulling up to, a very welcoming look as the exterior lights were being turned on. There were many lights on, on the first floor and people moving in front of the windows. It appeared that Kurisu had taken a long and winding way to get to his house so as to let everyone else get there before them.

Kurisu led the way up the path between the garage and the front of the house, Mamoru lagged behind so he could take a good, long look at the house, as it was his first time being to the star's house. Kurisu was the first one to enter the house, giving the couple a grand entrance, "May I, present to you," he called in a clear, loud voice. "For the first time," every one was gathering in the entrance hall, "Mr. and _Mrs_." He winked at Hitomi, "Van and Hitomi, Fanel!" he finished with a bow.

Van glanced down at Hitomi and watched as her face that was a rose-y pink in the car, change to beet red, then drain of all colour. Van looked to were Hitomi's eyes were glued, and saw what had caused her such terror.

There spanning the entire entrance hall was a banner that read; "IT'S A BOY!" It was at this time that Mamoru crossed the threshold.

Hitomi turned to face him, eyes ablaze with furry. "You told them!"

"Waa-?"

"You actually told them! I can't _believe_ you!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, staring at his sister completely dumbfounded. Then he saw the banner. "Sis, I didn't tell them anything." Sincerity ringing in his voice, Hitomi's eyes grew large and her face that was turning red with rage, went suddenly ghostly white again...

There was a complete and total silence, that followed that lasted for several minuets. No one moved. Out of the corner of his eye, Van noticed that there were a few more people there then he had so far met. The silence grew as Hitomi turned to face her friends, her face still pale.

The silence grew to a deafening roar, before it was broken by Kurisu, who flung himself at Hitomi landing on his knees, "Oh! This is simply marvelous!" he exclaimed, and wrapped his arms tightly around her legs, and pressing the side of his head against her stomach, as if he could hear the life inside her growing. "Hello in there." he said to her lower half in baby talk, "This is your Uncie Kurisu. And when you come out, I'm gonna spoil, you, rotten!" he emphasized the last three words.

"Get off of her, you fruit." said the women who was standing in a doorway off the side of the hallway, and she literary stepped over to the kneeling actor and pulled him off when he did not release Hitomi.

Standing up Kurisu brushed himself off, a great big smile was planted across his face. "This calls for celebration!" he called to no one in particular, "I shall open my finest fermented and non-fermented grape juice!" with that he turned on his heel and went down the hall and through the far door at the end.

This was not how she had wanted to tell her friends. True she really didn't have a plan on how she was going to tell them, but just blurting it out like that, was defiantly NOT how she wanted to tell them. And _everyone_ was there; Master Kirijini, Maketu, Miruton, Frank, Kurisu, Sam, Tsurara, and even Joy!

Joy was Miruton's eight-year-old niece, who lived with him, because of her parents not being able to afford to keep her. She attended a high-end private school, and was the perfect example of the 'perfect little girl'. On the occasions that Hitomi had watched Joy, the girl was always polite, respectful, and very mature for her age. She was still dressed in her school uniform, a white t-shirt with the school crest, and dark red skirt, her black hair pulled back into a pony-tail, with a few strains framing her face. Joy stepped over to Hitomi, and looked up at with with wide eyes, "Is it true? Your truly really pregnant?"

Hitomi bent down, to be eye-to -eye with the young girl, and nodded her head, "Ya. It is."

The little girl hugged her friend, and whispered in Hitomi's ear, "Congratulations." and Hitomi hugged her back. When they released each other, Joy held onto Hitomi's hand, "Come, I have something to show you." With that Joy lead Hitomi, followed by Van and everyone else into the room to the left of the hallway.  
This room Van figured this was the sitting room, as there were many chairs and couches to sit on, a fire place at the back of the room, and a very large window in the front give a nice view of the extensive lawn and garden at the front of the building.

To Hitomi's slight horror, and great embarrassment, there were other banners in this room and they read; "CONGRADULATIONS", "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY", "IT'S A GIRL", "HAPPY HALLOWEEN", "MERRY CHRISTMAS", "HAPPY VALENITINS DAY", "HAPPY ST. PRACTRICKS DAY", "HAPPY NEW YEAR!", "HAPPY THANKS GIVING", "HAPPY MOTHERS DAY", and "HAPPY FATHERS DAY"

"Well, we figured that we wouldn't be seeing you for a while, so we decided that we would celebrate what we could think of." said Maketu as everyone entered the room and chose their seats.

The brown-haired guy who was wearing square glasses walked over to Van, "Hi, I don't think I've had the honor of meeting you...I'm Sam."

Van could only stare at the guy... Sam; the person who was dating Kurisu, was a guy. A small smile spread across Sam's face as he no doubt understood why Van was staring with such a shocked look.

"M'Lady! You haven't done the introductions yet?" teased Kurisu, walking into the room, carrying a couple bottles of wine, and a pitcher of grape juice, which he set down on the coffee table that was in the middle of all the furniture."_How many time do i have to tell you, that you are supposed to stop any and all conversations, when someone new joins you."_ he continued in an over dramatic voice, waving his arms about.

"_How rude of me."_ Hitomi retorted, in the same dramatic voice, "_Everyone I would like you to meet Kurisu Kyosei, Kurisu, meet everyone. I do believe that you all have met before." _

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now try it again." he droned, as he started pouring the wine in the wine glasses that were already set out, and handing the full glasses to the people already sitting.

Hitomi grinned, having won a battle. "Alright. Everyone this is Van. Van you know, Yukari, Amano, my brother, Frank, Maketu, Miruton, Master Kirijini, Kurisu and Sam. I'd like to introduce you to Tsurara, Maketu's wife of two years and Joy, Miruton's niece.

Van bowed to them, "It is an honor to meet you."

Everyone nodded in return from their seats, but Joy stood up and curtsied low to the new couple. "The honor is ours." she said as she sat back down, Frank gave her a stern look that was missed be everyone else as Kurisu ushered the still standing people to sit down, the two guests of honor to the love seat, and he handed Van a glass of wine.

"For the mother..." he poured a glass of the grape juice and handed it to Hitomi, "and for the child." he handed another to Joy. Then took his set beside Sam.

"Hitomi, Van," said Frank in a serious tone. A stillness fell upon the room as he talked. Hitomi was always slightly surprised at how much all her friends followed his lead. "All of us here can tell that you two love each other... That's kind of why we pushed you to 'take the plunge'. And many of us have seen evidence to prove that no matter what kind of a crazy story you have to tell, it _is_ the truth. Some of us even know a part of the story, but for the others, please enlighten us. How did you two meet?"

Hitomi, sighed silently. She had wondered when this conversation was going to happen. She had even foolishly hoped that it wouldn't even happen. but she looked around the room, and saw that everyone had settled in for a long story, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Not any more.

So she told them. She told them **everything**. Well except maybe a small detail or two that had slipped her mind. She didn't really plan on telling them everything but as she told them of the day that she first left Earth, how Van fought the dragon, everything else just fell into place... Allen, the invisible giants, Merle, Millerna, Chid, Dryden, Dilandau, Folken, Zaibach, the Mystic Valley, the war.

When she finally finished her story, it was Yukari and her brother who looked the most awed. "Hitomi..." started Yukari, but couldn't finish what she was going to say.

There was an awkward silence as everyone digested the story. Believing, wanting to believe, or not wanting to believe, but knowing that it was the truth.

It was Kurisu's stomach that finally broke the silence, with a growl of hunger. "AH, yes. The lovely ladies... and Sam. Have prepared us a fantastic feast! So shall we digress to the dinning room?" it wasn't really a question, as he gt up and lead the way across the entrance hallway, to the room on the other side. Where there was a grand table of light wood, with more then enough room for them all. And there laid out in the middle of the table, on the fine silver platers, and bowls were multiple varieties of-

"Take-out?" asked Hitomi dumbfounded.

"Well of course." replied Kurisu, "You didn't expect us to cook, now did you?"

Hitomi just shook her head, a great big smile across her face, and took the seat that was offered to her, in the middle of the table. Of course they wouldn't have cooked. _She_ always was the one that cooked anything when they got together. And the one time that Kurisu did try to cook a large meal for them all... well she didn't want to think of that before she started eating. They all dug in passing this and that, and taking turns to explain what each dish was to Van, who clearly had never seen any of the food before.

Once they were all fed, they were ushered back into the sitting room, as the guys cleared the table. When they joined them they brought with them another bottle of wine, and presents, which they placed on the little table in front of Van and Hitomi.

"You didn't have to do this." said Hitomi blushing.

"We wanted too." answered Tsurara.

"Open them." encouraged Joy, pressing hers in Hitomi's lap. "I made this myself."

Hitomi unwrapped the gift, which turned out to be a photo album with pictures from back in her high school years when it was just Yukari, Amano, and herself, pictures of tournaments, the guys goofing off, pictures of them B.A.S.E. jumping, all the way up to tonight. There was even a picture of the kiss on the beach... "How did you get this?"

"Oh! Kurisu just forwarded it to me from his cellphone. Same with the next one." She said so proudly, turning the page over, to the last picture.

This picture was terrifyingly beautiful. True it wasn't the best quality of picture, but it was very good considering that it came from a cam-phone, and there was obvious signs of computer enhancement, because the lighting obviously was bad. But none of that mattered, because this was a picture that was worth a thousand words, and more. Much, much more.

But Hitomi was lost for words. for there, standing in only the white pants, in the middle of a room stood Van, his wings fully extended. Unfortunately, since the picture was so grainy Hitomi could not see his face clearly.

She looked up at the real Van, still speechless.

he had shown them.

Complete strangers.

He had shown complete strangers the one thing that she know hurt him the most...

...for her

The real Van's face was a cool mask, showing no emotion. Giving Hitomi no inclination of what he was thinking. But there was no time for her to ponder this, as Miruton gave his gift. "Now mine isn't as sentimental, but I do hope that you'll enjoy it just as much." he pulled out a sheaf of paper from his briefcase, and set them don on the table. "I just need you two to sign at the marked places... and your marriage will be official."

"Can you really do that?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course. I passed the Bar last week."

"Oh! Congratulations!"

Miruton chuckled, "Just sign." and handed Van an expensive looking pen, pointing to where he needed to sign.

_Van Salanzar de Fanel_

Then Hitomi signed.

_Hitomi Hoshino Kanzaki_

He then placed the papers back into his briefcase as the presents continued. A baby sling from Yukari and Amano. "Just 'cause you're always on the go."  
Scented candles and massage oil from Tsurara, and Maketu. Which earned the the blush that they were going for... but it was Sam and Kurisu's presents that got the biggest blush...

The newlyweds were both handed an identical rectangular box, wrapped in the same wrapping paper. "Now, we really only expect your wife here to be the one wearing these," Kurisu addressed to Van, "but we hope that you'll get just as much enjoyment out of them, as she will." His grin was as mischievous, and Sam winked at the couple.

Hitomi was the first to lift the lid to the box that was underneath the wrappings, but it was a quick glance, of something pink and fuzzy before the lid was pushed back on, and her face turned the darkest shade of red any of them had ever seen. She then hid her face in her glass, cursing to herself, for the fact that she couldn't blame the redness on the alcohol. These actions, sparked Van's curiosity but he opened his lid with caution.

Inside was a silk move nightgown, trimmed with black lace. Hew handed the box over to Hitomi, who's face was starting to go back to normal. She pulled it out of the box, revealing that it was VERY short. And that the neck line plunged just a little too low, and had pieces of string for shoulder straps. As she pulled to garment out of the box, something that was wrapped inside fell onto Van's lap...

He picked it up...

And felt _his_ face go red, as everyone in the room halalled and shouted cat calls. And to confirm his thoughts, he heard Kurisu in a loud whisper, to Kirijini "He just picked up the panties!" Which started another round.

Hitomi quickly grabbed the panties from Van and stuffed them in their box along with the gown... neither one could look at the other. "Awe. They're both embarrassed!" teased Maketu.

"Alright, alright." carried Master Kirijini's voice above the bubbling voices. "You've all had your fun. Now let them open my gift." and Joy passed a handsome wooden box to the couple. "Now i know this isn't a typical gift to give for a Wedding... But this hasn't really been your typical wedding."

Van opened the lid, and there inside, resting on a red silk pillow, sat two daggers. The one was a perfect match to Hitomi's sword, and the other looked like it's twin only in black "...Sensei..." breathed Hitomi.

"I knew from the moment that you bought that sword of yours that you'd want the matching dagger."And so I got the 'his' version of it." he said smugly. "just think of them as 'his' and 'hers' towels."

The last gift on the table was from Frank.

from the size of it, it clearly was jewelery...

Hitomi opened it, and inside was a white pendent necklass... **_exactly_ **like her pink pendent.

The room went dead quiet. Hitomi felt her stomach drop to the bottom of her feet as she stared at Frank.

"Now let us tell you _our_ story."

* * *

LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin - no it's not on hiatus... they woouldn't let me sleep if it was... x.x 

Drakan - yes.. well... this was very slow, but i hope you really liked it.

moeraeleizhaj - yes, that wedding will be... interesting... Hitomi's actually going to be planing it... though how much say she actually is going to have to still being witht he counsil members...

ellylion - well your wait begins again... and two imagenery coookies to you for reading it all straight through

dilly-sammas luverdilly-sammas luver - well if this chapter hasn't answered your questions, then the next one will

darkangel - thankies

mic - well i'm quite done with them yet... don't forget that there's a war bruing

The Winggoddess - yes i finially updated!!! and to pass the time you may like to re-read the 'earth chapters' and catch the dramic irony lol though i will try to update sooner

osuwari246 - awe. thank you so much. and well this next chapter will hopefully send ya for a loop. hehe

serenityrain2233 - well i do hope that you enjoyed this

trekker4life - that's a really good idea... too bad it was hard enough to get Hitomi to wear the garter in the first place... but i think that Kurisu made up for that lol.

well i thank you all for reading, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting... i hope to hear what you all thought of this one. and hope to see you for the next chapter


	39. Frank's Story

Chapter 40: Frank's Story

"Our story begins in a time that came well before the West was Won; before Kings and Knights of the round table; before the Roman Empire; before the Egyptians even thought of building the pyramids; even before man thought of having a written word.

"Our story begins at The First War.

"This wasn't just any old war over some trivial thing like land, religion, or dominance. This was a war over the Power of Life.

"For whoever had that power, had power like the gods.

"This war was the longest war Earth has ever been witness too. It lasted thousands of years, and would no doubt still be going on today, had not a stranger come to put an end to it.

"No one knew who she was or where she had come from. Many believed that she was an exiled goddess. For her beauty rivalled that of no one. Her hair was as smooth as the finest silk, but glittered as if made from the thinnest strands of gold thread that swept the ground. She had a delicate nose that fit her features perfectly, her lips were full and almost always pulled into a smile like she knew something that we were yet to find out. Her eyes – they were never the same shade of green; always changing, sometimes like tree tops, some times like a deep pool. But the most striking thing about her were the pearl white wings that protruded from her back...

"She called the leaders from the six clans together under the pretence of peace, and convinced them that if they continued their ways then they would inevitably destroy each other and their world. But there was a away to save themselves. For if the Power of Life was so great, then there must be a way for all of them to share it.

"But they would need a leader.

"And before a battle could start right then and there over which chieftain was the most fit to rule, she asked for each clan to chose another to rule...

"Each of the chieftains asked for some time to think this over...they were driven to do anything for this beautiful Wing Goddess. So they all agreed to meet on the rising of the third day.

"But there was just too much resentment and hatred between the clans, and so they argued. They all felt that they themselves should be the one to rule over the time of peace and controller of the Power of Life. The argument started to get heated, almost to the point where another battle in The First War almost started, but the goddess pleaded with them, and begged them to stay their hands, and come to some kind of agreement.

"So they once again agreed to meet on the rising of the third day. This time however was quite different. As each chief knew that he or she would not let any of the others lead their people, and that none of the other chieftains would let them lead, there was only one other being who could.

"So it was on that Fateful Day that the six clans came together as one, under the rule of their Wing Goddess. And created an utopia, which they called... Atlantis.

"It was a beautiful place, with three rings of protection. The outer ring held animals, and the farmers that fed the new society. The middle ring was where everyone lived. At first the clans were wary of each other, but eventually found that they were not all that different from one another, and started to assimilate. And in the middle ring, Central Island, was where She lived and where she turned the Power of Life into a physical object. Using her powers, she turned the Power of Life into a fountain... more commonly know now as the Fountain of Youth.

"Here was also where the six chieftains and their sub-chiefs lived, and watched over the fountain. They made sure that the fountain's power would not be abused by any of the others. "  
"But how does this relate to these pendants?" Hitomi asked, "And where do you all come into this story?"

"It sounds like you know this story better then just hear-say from generation to generation." added Mamoru.

"I know this story because I was a witness to it all.

"Maketu, Miruton, Tsurara, Joy, Kurisu, Sam, and myself are seven of the twelve Chiefs and Sub-chiefs. the other five are scattered across Earth and haven't been able to contact us yet.

"How the pendants fit in is because She had a pendant. Neither of the ones you are holding, but a green one, the same colour green as her eyes. And with the combined power of the fountain, and her own, she granted us eternal life.

"But not immortality. That privilege is only for the gods.

"So when we die we are re-incarnated with all our memories. But in return for this gift, we would protect Her and her family.

"This proved to be difficult at first as no one trusted any of the others. So we formed two shifts, day and night. And watched each other as much as we watched over Her.

"But as the years went by we began – with her encouragement – to get to know one another. And over the centuries we have become great friends.

"But unfortunately becoming friends wasn't our biggest obstacle.

"She had one daughter, raised her, taught her how to be a kind leader, and eventually left the way she came, giving her pendant to her daughter.

"Her daughter ruled fair and true, had a daughter, who in turn ruled like her mother and Grandmother. She too had a daughter, who was mother to a daughter passing the pendant from mother to daughter, and Atlantis prospered, growing to reach across the continent.

"Unfortunately, the saying is true; ultimate power ultimately corrupts. The people of Atlantis slowly became greedy. They wanted wings like the Wing Goddess who brought them this prosperity, and they wanted more power. So the Fountain granted them these wishes.

"First it gave all who wanted, pearl white wings, which made others jealous so they too got wings. Then the fountain created jewels which collected at the bottom pool, where they were then scooped by passers-by. These jewels were then turned into jewellery, such as rings, bracelets, and most popular…pendants. But these jewels were only imitations, as they never changed shade, but stayed a translucent pink. True they held great power, but nothing like the green pendant.

"By this time, there was no one alive except the twelve of us who knew that the wings were not as majestic as the goddess', or that the pendants did not hold the same power. We tried to tell them, but no one listened as they all thought that our gift of eternal life was just a myth.

"Then after few generations, a man spoke out, and challenged the power that he was given - that if they truly had the power of the Gods, then they should be able to create new life…a new world. So they set to work to create the world you now know as Gaea, which they created in our own image.

"But in doing so, they angered the gods.

"As creating new life is one of the few privileges that is reserved for only the gods.

"The gods never cared if the Atlanteans changed their physical appearance, or gained more power, or used that power to create the elaborate life style that they lived in. But by creating a whole new planet from the power of their will, the Atlanteans would have to pay a price.

"First the gods took away the new world, hiding it from our view. But this created an outcry from the people who created it, and so they tried to bring it back, to spite the gods. Unfortunately for them, the gods have ultimate power, and so any attempt to challenge the gods failed. And the gods punished Atlantis for trying to defy them.

"They destroyed Atlantis, splitting the land, and bringing forth magma that destroyed our homes and killed our families. They brought on winds that would make a class five hurricane feel like a gentle breeze. And as their finial act of vengeance, they separated the land, and brought the oceans to cover our city.

"There were very few survivors.

"None of us survived that attack.

"Though we figured that a handful of our people did survive. Where they lived we can only guess. As our biggest quest had begun.

"For we lost our princess. The direct descendant of our goddess was lost, possibly dead, and we were powerless to do anything about it.

"But before we could start to look for her, we had to find each other. As our gift gave us the ability to take another life, it did not, however, give us the power to choose where we would live, what race, or gender. So we were forced to live with primitive man. Only being able to travel once we were old enough, and only if we were male in most cases.

"It took many centuries before we started to find each other, as traveling became easier, and communication became faster and maps were made. We generally stayed out of history books, but never too far from it. Giving people like Plato an interesting story or two, nudging explorers to challenge the 'Edge' and helping inventers come up with their ideas."

"We have been very grateful for the internet," Chimed Joy, "As it has given us the resource to contact each other from any country."

"And it has helped us find our princess." added Tsurara.

"Though we weren't sure at first. There has been many candidates over the centuries. And it is very odd that she has a sibling; as there has never been but one daughter. Which also caused us grief, as per tradition, it is the female who changes her last name, which makes tracking very difficult." Said Miruton.

"Who is it?" Asked Hitomi.

"You," they all said together, but it wasn't just the seven sitting before them who said it, but the generations of people that they had to live.

"How do you know?" inquired Yukari.

"Because of that white pendant," said Maketu.

"It came to our attention that you really were our princess on the day your parents died. You only had shed one tear, didn't you. But in that one tear you subconsciously forced all your sorrow into it, causing it to turn to crystal." Said Kurisu.

"We didn't tell you because we felt that it was unnecessary. We have found you and would watch over you and your family till the end of time. Hearing your story tonight has convinced us that you are the great descendant of the Wing Goddess and that you are destined to do great things. Unfortunately for us these things will be on Gaea, the one place where we cannot protect you," said Sam.

"Why can't you protect her on Gaea?" inquired Amano.

"We are forbidden to travel across the gap unless summoned by the descendant using the green pendant," Frank told them.

"Which has been hidden in the form of a green energist, and was given to a friend to give to her son who was foreseen to become the guardian of the dragon armor," Joy informed them. "What's wrong?" She asked as Hitomi's face took on a look of complete horror, and Van's became stone still.

"My mother gave me that energist. But it has been recently stolen. And they probably know the power that it holds," Van stated.

There were various gasps and groans from everyone sitting in the room. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose as if to try to stop a headache from coming on. "Do you know if they know how to access the power?" he asked.

"I doubt it. Though I cannot be sure at the moment," replied Van.

"That means that there's still time to get it back." sighed Maketu

"Once they find out how to use that pendant to do their bidding, then there's next to no chance of stopping them," Mirton warned them.

"The only chance you will have to defeat them once they find out how to use the pendant, is your white one. But you cannot use it while you are with child.

"Your hormones will start to interfere with your powers. If you do try to use them, then you will see things after they have already happened, things that will never happen, and things that will happen if you try to stop it," explained Joy.

"And whatever you do, do not use the pink pendant. They have only ever given our people grief and sorrow," Sam told them.

There was silence in the room as the pressing weight of this confession settled on everyone.

Two new pendants,

Unthinkable power,

A lost civilization, found,

Twelve ancient souls,

A princess,

And for the first time... a prince.

Mamoru was the one to break the silence, as he got up and marched out of the expansive house, not saying a word to where he was going, or even a glance back. "Mamoru!" called Hitomi getting up to go after him, but Frank stopped her.  
"Leave him be. He's got a lot to think about," he said.

Hitomi reluctantly sat back down beside Van, but kept her eyes on the door. Several more minutes passed then Kurisu sighed deeply, and dramatically flung his hands up in the air then slapped his hands down on his legs and pushed himself up. He then sauntered over to his entertainment center. "I thought that we were here to celebrate our friend's wedding," he confided to the electronics. "But yet here we all sit as if the world is coming to an end... When we could be singing KARAOKE!" He held out the microphone, turned on the machine, and switched on the monitor, which caused Hitomi to groan.

* * *

It was well passed three in the morning by the time everyone decided that it was time to turn in for the night... well morning. Van and Hitomi were ushered up the stairs by Joy, who was the only other sober one present, and said good night. They were staying in one of the suits, with attached bathroom, but on the bed were placed their night cloths... or what they were expected to use as night cloths. For Van a fresh set of boxers and for Hitomi... the move night gown. They then heard the lock on the door click, signalling that they were trapped in the room until someone decided that they could come out. 

Van sighed and started to unbutton his shirt, exposing his toned chest, which caused Hitomi to blush. She then grabbed her nightgown off of the bed and then darted into the bathroom.

In there she stared at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with her? Didn't she just get ambushed into marrying the guy just now? And weren't they already starting a family together? So why was she so shy?

She sighed at her reflection, and then proceeded to get changed and get ready for bed. When she was finished, she poked her head out of the door to peek to see if he had changed yet or not.

To her relief, and a little disappointment, he was, and was starting to pull the covers back. "Um, the bathroom is all yours now," she said softly, cursing herself for the evident timidness in her voice, and the blush that might just become permanent. He nodded, and went to take his turn to get ready for bed.

She slipped under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. She knew that she was being childish, but she really couldn't help it. Then she realize that she would have to turn the lights off and the switch was on the other side of the room by the door. So she turned on one of the side lamps, and slid out of bed, and quickly walked over to the switch, turned off the lights and practically ran back to the bed.

Van came out a few moments later, turning off the bathroom light, then slid into the bed next to Hitomi. The bed was large enough that they could comfortably sleep with out touching one another. Van laying on his back, and Hitomi laying on her side her back to him.

Neither could fall asleep as they could feel the other just inches away.

She became completely fed up with herself for her timidness and hesitation, - for crying out loud, they _were _married! Hitomi turned over to face Van and slowly crossed the gap between them, first resting a hand on his chest, and seeing that her advance wasn't discouraged, she then pressed her body up to his. " 'Night Van," she whispered.

"Good night, Hitomi," he returned softly.

* * *

A/N: Hello there everyone! I don't really have much to say this time, just that i'm back at school which is keeping me pretty busy, and tha ti'm starting to work more... but I'm finding soem time to actually write my story which is a good thing.

BeowulfCaverias - thanks so much for your help with this.

Drakan - and here's another update! yay! hope you found their story intreging

mooncrisispower0 - well here it is. hope it stands up to expecations

darkangel - hoped you liked their story

trekker4life - he is and yet he isn't... it's just hat her friends take him by surprise by their boldness

Arienhod - don't ever lose hope, not unless the world really will end like tomorrow... but even then i think that i'd post something saying that i wouldn't be updating any more... so just hang in there, and if it gets too unbarable just send me an email telling me to hurry up and update

serenityrain2233 - well there is the next chapter and it took less time i hoped that i cleared up a bunch of stuff with this chapter. it's not as long as the last one, but has more stuff, i think. and i'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter. no garintees for how lon it'll take me to get the next chapter out, but i'll try to make it quick.

well see you all in the next chapter,

mysisterisasquijum


	40. I'll Miss You

hey,

it's been a while, but hopefully not too long.

just to let everyone know, i am really starting to get busy with school work, as time to apply to collage to getting close. And that i'm in art, (animation) and for those who know what that means, know that it's a lot of work. And for those who do not it's really alot of work, for not only do i need good grades, but i also need a really good portfolio. And i've been working quite a bit too. But all this means is that this story will just have longer periods of waiting time in-between. i will not abandon it. And i do try to find time to write. But please be patient. And send me reviews and PMs. they are what help me the most. So i thank every one who does. and i thank those who are Still reading this.

Thank you.

TheEndlessSnow - your wait is over... for now. Here is 'more'

serenityrain2233 - to be completely fair, i am not the first to think of having more than one pendant... i remember having read another FF or two with others having pendants. I just can't think of the titles of them at the moment...

Drakan - thank you. i have been curious about the green energist, and that little comment that Hitomi says about her pink one looking like Escaflowne's energist.

Kai58 - hey there. Thanks so much for your review. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well as the last one.

darkangel - i'm a little confused as to which story you are refering to... Mine, "Esca 2.." or Franks story, about their history... Which i did come up with my self, i even did research into it about Atlantis. As for Esca 2, no i did not coem up with it all by my self. it started as a RPG that i friend and myself started, but it didn't get all that far. Just up to like chapter two or three. and even those i can vagly remember as it was years ago that we kind-of started this. And well after i started writing it, it kind of became this monster that just won't leave me alone.

Arienhod - i agree that the green energist is a big mystery, and i hope you enjoy my version to the answer. As many writers leave it out, or forget about it. Asto your commonet about the ? mark. i like to keep people guessing. and after i finish this story i'm planning on editing it from the begging and adding in some stuff that i've thought up after i've posted chapters. And i thank you for reminding me about it.

Please Note:

this chapter jumps between two scenes, they will be marked with; XoXoXoX

* * *

Chapter 41: I'll Miss You 

Van always rose with the sun. It was a habit of his that he got from the war…from always having to pack up camp or organize troops for an upcoming battle during the war. Then after the war there was always a house that needed to be built, with only the sun's light to work by. Then after the castle was re-built, he found that the early mornings were the only time that he got to himself. But this morning was the first time since the war that he did not want to get up.

The room that he was in faced East, so he was up very early…but found that he really just wanted to go back to sleep. It wasn't because he was tired from staying up so late... he had a bad habit of staying up late working on documents, treaties, and letters for his country. No…it was because he didn't want to disturb the tranquility of the moment.

Hitomi was still asleep, her left hand resting on his chest where she had left it earlier. There was just enough light to make the stone in the ring glow. Seeing the ring filled him with pride. She had chosen him…not Allen, or Amano (who _really_ did look like Allen), or any other guy that she must have met through these last years. And they were already starting _their_ family.

With his free hand, he stroked Hitomi's hair and started to wonder what caused her to grow it out. Hitomi sighed, "Van." Van froze. Did he wake her up? Her breathing stayed slow and deep. She was just talking in her sleep, kinda like the time after he rescued her from the Geckos.

She turned over in her sleep so her back was to him, whispering, "I love you..." His pulse quickened, and he had to remind himself to breath.

Would this always happen to him whenever she said those three little words…even when she says them when she's fast asleep and says them with no emotion? But before he could do anything, the lock in the door clicked and there was a small tap on the door before it was gently pushed open.

Joy entered the room bearing a pile of clothes. "Oh, you're awake," she said in a normal volume voice. Van glanced over to Hitomi, but was surprised that she was still asleep. "Don't worry about her," Joy stated pleasantly. "She can sleep though just about anything. I brought you both some clothes to wear for the day, and there's a few others who are up, so if you would like to come downstairs in a bit I can make you something to eat." She placed the pile on the foot of the bed, and gave the king a small bow before leaving the room.

Seeing that Hitomi really was still fast asleep and that he was getting hungry, Van decided to go and see what was for breakfast.

XoXoXoX

Some where else another was waking up as the Sun was blaring through his eyelids, making the pounding in his head intensify, forcing him to wake up. He lifted his hand to block the offending rays as he glared through his hand at the burning ball of gas that was his enemy…for the time being at least. He tried to remember what happened the night before, but could only remember the hazy blackness from all the alcohol he consumed. He figured that he must have had a lot judging from the pounding in his head. He sighed, and then noticed his surroundings. He was lying in a field of tall grass. He tried to think of where there was grass _this_ long... but gave up quickly as thinking hurt. He groaned at the pain.

There was a noise a little ways away…hopefully it was just a small animal. He wasn't ready to move yet.

"Identify yourself," came a booming voice.

He squeezed his eyes shut. It was a cop.

Great.

Slowly he opened eyes, and looked at the cop, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

XoXoXoX

Van was surprised to find that nearly every one was up. The exceptions were Hitomi of course, Kurisu, Master Kirijini, and Yukari. Though the ones who were up looked like they would rather still be in bed sleeping.

The only one who looked awake was Joy, who was in the kitchen, standing on a foot stool, stirring the contents of a pot. She smiled at him, saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning," was his mumbled reply.

There was a sleepy silence as everyone stood around…too tired to form any coherent conversation, waiting for breakfast to finish cooking. The silence was broken by someone's stomach growling as the fragrance traveled over to them.

XoXoXoX

The being who was standing over him who he thought was a police officer was anything but. This being was covered in fur, standing on two legs, and pointing a sword at his heart.

"Identify yourself," the creature repeated.

"I-" he started, but his thought was dry and so was cut off. He swallowed, and tried again. "I am Mamoru Kanzaki."

"Kanzaki?" the creature repeated, and turned to another, older, _thing_ that was standing in the clearing.

"Let me see him," came the command. "Well he does look an awfully lot like her... hmmm...

"Take him to the village, but keep a close watch on him, and send a messenger to the palace," the older Thing ordered.

XoXoXoX

It was truly amazing what she could sleep through. They first tried to wake her, by softly calling her name, and shaking her shoulder. Then they tried an alarm clock, speaking her name louder and louder, banging pots and pans pulling most of the covers off of her, even pulling her out of bed. So there Hitomi lay, on the floor still fast asleep.

"This is useless," complained Yukari. They needed to wake her up, so as to give a proper good-bye because none of them knew when they might see their friend again, or her new husband.

"She's just like Sleeping Beauty when she gets like this," Yukari continued.

"YOU'RE A GENUIS!" cried Kurisu, seizing Yukari and kissing her on both cheeks.

"What?" Yukari asked, unsure as to what he meant.

"To wake the Sleeping Beauty, all we need is a kiss from Prince Charming," he explained.

He was about to hop over to the sleeping girl when Sam cut in, "Too bad you're not a prince."

"Nor charming," added Frank.

"Why do you hurt me so?" sighed Kurisu. "But alas, it is true friends who tell you the truth... even if it hurts. And you are correct... As I am only Prince Charming to my love, Sam... Though... Van, my Lord. You are _much_ more then a Prince Charming to our fair maiden. So it will be your kiss that shall break the spell that has beset her."

And with a wink, they were gone.

XoXoXoX

All the way to the village the younger thing and his buddies - there were five more of them- kept their distance from him, and the older one stayed on the outside of the ring that the younger ones created. No doubt they were keeping their distance just in case he had a hidden weapon. Mamoru knew he didn't, but then again, the pounding in his head hadn't subsided just yet, and he was sure that he was a bit green around the edges. But none the less, he didn't want to make any sudden movements and end up on the sharp end of any of the swords, or worse, on the end of many swords.

During the walk he looked closer at his companions and decided that they looked like half wolf men. Great…Werewolves.

When they got to the village, Mamoru was surprised to find that it actually was a village. Not the kind of village he was used to seeing of the ancient traditional style houses, or even the American village with Ginger-bread houses. No…this was a real village…mud huts, thatched roofs, and all.

XoXoXoX

"Do you really have to leave today, Hitomi?" whined Yukari.

"I'm afraid so," Hitomi sighed. "We kinda left the whole place in an uproar at our announcement, and we have to help plan the wedding."

"I'm going to miss you!" said the red-head as she wrapped her honey-blond friend in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too," Hitomi replied as she hugged her friend back. "I'll miss all of you."

"Just take care," Maketu told her and ruffled her hair.

"Don't forget us," came Joy's request.

"I don't think that I'll forget you, even when I'm old," Hitomi told her, touching her new pendant. They had destroyed the pink one she had after breakfast. It was not an easy thing to watch as it was one of the last things that her grandmother had given her, and that she had through out her childhood. But if it was only going to bring bad fortune to her and her friends, then it was for the best, right?

"Don't you be letting the bigger boys push you around, now you hear?" Miruton teased, giving her a hug as well.

Tsurara just gave Hitomi a hug…the two of them had always had a quiet understanding of one another.

"You two are destined for great things, so take care of each other. You both have found something unique, so treasure it," Master Kirijini told the newly weds.

" HITOMI, my darling…my everlasting sunshine," started Kurisu, "I just know that this will not be the end of us. You will return to me!"

"Ya, I'm sure that we'll all meet again before too long," said Sam.

"Remember, all of what we've told you. And stay safe," Frank told Hitomi, and then turned to Van, adding, "Keep her safe. It's taken us several millennia to find her, and it's not easy to let her go to a world where we cannot protect her. But we know that she has her destiny on your planet. So we bind her to you. Keep her safe."

XoXoXoX

Mamoru was led to one of the guest huts and given a bowl of water to wash in, food and drink. He was also given permission to walk around the village, much to the displeasure of the younger wolf who had awakened him. But he was warned that for the protection of everyone he would always have an escort.

XoXoXoX

Hitomi was kneeling in front of the double head stone that read, 'Mrs. Hitohana Kanzaki, and Mr. Juzou Kanzaki…Beloved parents, son and daughter, and great friends.' Hitomi was speaking in a soft voice, saying her last good-byes and her final respects in the event that she wouldn't be able to come back to this world.

Eventually she stood up, and faced Van, who was standing a respectful distance away. "It's time to go." Those words were the first she had said since all her friends had left to go to work, and school.

He closed the distance between them and took her free hand. Her friends had, in a last jest, packed an 'emergency kit' that she was to take with them, which she held in her other hand.

Van noticed the troubled look as Hitomi kept scanning the deserted cemetery, especially the front gate. "Are you sure you want to go right now?" he asked.

"Yes... It's just that I wish that Mamoru would show up so I can say a proper good-bye," she sighed, letting go of Van's hand and pulling the white pendant over her head.

XoXoXoX

Mamoru had stayed in his hut the rest of the day. The pounding in his head only started to subside as the light began to fade. He had been given food and drink, and was served by a female wolf, who he thought she said that she was one of the older wolf's daughters. But he couldn't remember if that was actually true or what she said her name was... he just didn't have the brain power to remember anything.

He must have fallen asleep, for the next thing that he knew, it was fully dark out and he could smell a bonfire fully under way. Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to go and check it out.

The sleep must have worked for the pounding had greatly diminished. But all concerns about his head were forgotten as he stepped outside and looked up...

There in the sky was the moon, of course. But it was not the moon that he stared at. No, what he stared at was the Earth, floating behind the moon.

"Where am I?" he gasped.


	41. The Boy From The Mystic Moon

darkangel - sorry to hear about the Internet troubles, but i'm glad that you can at least read the story. Oh, and when this adventure is finally over, i shall be posting a last chapter with some tid-bits of info that i have woven into the story.

serenityrain2233 - thank you.

Emma-Louise 1993 - Yes he's on Gaea. now the question is; will he stay?

sousie - thank you,

Arienhod - yes i like Hitomi's friends as well they are just too fun to write about, and i doubt that Kurisu will let me cut him out of the story all together. so yes, i think that they will stay in the story at least a little... somehow.

Everyone: please read my author's notes at the end of the chapter,

thanks,

mysisterisasquijum

* * *

Chapter 42 : The Boy from the Mystic Moon 

Mamoru was stunned as he stared at the night sky. The crazy story his sister had told everyone ten years ago, and again the night before, was true. Sure he was going to take her word for it…especially after seeing that guy's wings. But he obviously was not completely convinced of the story, judging by his shock. For he knew that it wasn't at all to do with the fact that he was staring at the Earth in the sky, but from a planet that was so obviously _not_Mars.

He heard someone chuckling behind him, and found that it was the guard. It wasn't one of the young things that had escorted him to the village, nor was he the older thing, but looked to be around the same age as the older one.

"So Ruhm was right. You really aren't from here," said the guard.

"Ruhm?" Mamoru repeated the strange name.

"Yup. He's our Pack Leader. He wished to talk to you as soon as you woke up," the guard said, leaving no mistake that Mamoru had to go talk to this Ruhm. "So if you would follow me, I'll take you to him. I'm sure you may have a few questions for him."

Mamoru only nodded, still too stunned for words.

It turned out there were several fires situated in a clearing just off from the village. There was one large bonfire in the center, with flames that licked at the sky, well over the heads of the dancers around it. Many smaller fires were scattered all over the clearing where the villagers sat and watched the dancers, as well as socialized.

The guard led Mamoru to the other side of the bonfire, to a fire that was the closest to the dancers. As they passed through the clearing, Mamoru could feel the eyes of the villagers boring into him.

At the fire sat the older wolf creature who had greeted him. There was also the younger one who had woke Mamoru, and the girl was there too, holding a young toddler…who was giggling with glee at the dancing fire.

"Ruhm!" called the guard, catching the attention of everyone sitting at the fire. "I do believe that you are right, once again. Though why there was any doubt, I don't know," the guard crowed. The last bit was said with a quick glance to wards the younger wolf-man.

"Haru!" the older one, Ruhm, greeted, "It's good to see that you could come to the festivities after all."

"I agree, old friend," the guard replied as he sat down at the fire, facing away from the dancers.

"Sit," Ruhm told the still standing Mamoru, who sat slowly, conscious of the younger male glaring at him from across the fire. "Welcome to Arzas, young man. I am Ruhm. This here is my daughter Yasuko, her husband Ryoichi, their son, and Haru."

"I am Mamoru Kanzaki." Mamoru said carefully still unsure if he was with friend or foe.

They were quiet for a long time after the introductions. They all just watched the dancers, and listened to the drumming, as the beats got louder and faster with each song.

"Come, it's about time for our dance," Yasuko said to Ryoichi. "Time for you to go to Grandpa," she told the toddler, passing him over to Ruhm. Then the two got up and went to the bonfire; several more logs were added.

"You caught us on a very special night," Ruhm said to Mamoru, but looking down at his grandson. "It is the fortnight before we start to harvest our crops. So we thank the Gods for a good cycle, and ask for a good harvest to help us survive the Cold Moon Phases. But this year is extra special, as we have recently heard that our King shall be wed to a very special lady..." The music stopped and there was complete silence. The dancers had disappeared, replaced by the lone figure of Ryoichi. The fire was now so large that it was twice the size of the young wolf.

Then slowly, he began to move back and forth across the base of the fire, like the predator he so much resembled in Earth-lore. He disappeared on one side of the fire, and Yasuko appeared on the other, as delicate as a spring flower.

Faster and faster the two danced around the fire, weaving back and forth around the base. As Mamoru watched, the feeling that if the predator found the flower, he would crush her. And ever so slowly, he gained ground on her until he finally caught up with her. The drums then came thundering back in making every one in the clearing jump, and a few children cried at the shock.

But the oddest thing happened, when the predator got too close to the flower, the flower stood her ground and stared the predator down…taming it in a way. And they continued at this until they were dancing so close to each other that they were one figure…still moving around the fire, so as to give equal show to the entire clan.

Mamoru never got to see the end of the dance because he saw the little toddler, who was a moment before secured in Ruhm's lap, running towards his parents and the very large fire. Truth be told Mamoru wouldn't have noticed if an ember hadn't jumped out of his own fire and land painfully on his hand, breaking him out of the trance the two figures were casting on every one.

Instinct took over, and Mamoru bolted after the kid before he even thought about it.

The heat of the fire was blinding, and the light was blazingly bright…all that could be seen were dark shadows. Mamoru watched as the toddler tripped on what appeared to be a fallen branch, and start to fall towards the fire. With a final lunge, Mamoru caught the child by the sleeve and pulled the child up to his chest, stumbling away from the fire landing on the ground with a heavy _thud_…the child knocking the wind out of him.

By this time, the villagers were running to the bonfire, the music stopped, as well as the dancers. The boy was crying loudly from on top his chest, but Mamoru did not let him go until the child's mother came and picked him up.

"You…saved…my son," stated Ryoichi, completely awed, and helped Mamoru to his feet.

"Yeah," was all that Mamoru could wheeze out.

"Thank you. Our tribe owes you much," Ryoichi said sincerely.

"No... Problem..." Mamoru wheezed.

XoXoXoX

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Rin-_

"Hello?" Yukari answered her phone back at the apartment.

"Hello, this is Dr. Kanzaki's office. Is Ms. Kanzaki in?" said the chipper voice on the other end.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, do you know when she will be in?"

'_It wouldn't be for a __**long**__ time' _Yukari thought. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. Can I take a message?"

"Well..." Yukari could hear the doubt in the other woman's voice. "It's just that Dr. Kanzaki did not show up to work today, and we were just wondering if there were any family emergencies."

_'If only they knew.'_

"I haven't heard anything," Yukari said.

"Well thank you anyway,"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be more helpful. I will pass the message along as soon as I can." Yukari answered the woman.

"Thank you, good bye."

"Bye," Yukari pressed the button that disconnected the phone line, and then dialed another number...

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_'Now who would be calling me at this time?'_ Frank thought to himself. Every one knew that this was his meditation hour, so who would be calling?

_Ring..._

Kurisu would.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

Maybe if he ignored it, Kurisu would give up and go away.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

Frank sighed and picked up his cell, "Hello."

"Frank," came Yukari's voice. "We have a problem."

XoXoXoX

Hitomi dumped her bag on her bed and started to take off her shoes. They had walked all day to get to the Castle, and now it was fully dark out, so Hitomi just wanted to relax in a nice warm bath.

_Ring..._

Hitomi looked around her room, startled.

_Ring..._

It sounded like her cell phone was ringing.

_Ring..._

And it sounded like it was coming from her bag.

_Rin-_"Hello?"

_"Hitomi,"_ came Franks voice in a very un-amused voice. _"We seem to have lost your brother."_

"What?"

"Who you talking to?" a voice called out from the door.

"Huh?" Hitomi turned to see Merle leaning against the door frame.

"Just a moment Merle…What do you mean you lost my brother?" Hitomi asked Frank.

_"He didn't go to work today…he wasn't home, and he's not answering his cell," _Frank replied.

"Hitomi," Merle piped.

"Well…that could mean anything," Hitomi said, trying to convince herself. "He could have had a major hangover from last night, and when you went to check his house he could have been out, and his cell could be dead."

_"I wish that were it. But no one has seen him all day," _Frank replied.

"Hey Hitomi!" Merle insisted.

"Hang on Frank…Yes Merle?" Hitomi asked.

"There was a messenger from Ruhm, who says that they found a 'Mamoru Kanzaki' by their village."

Hitomi sighed, "Thanks Merle... Frank. I think he's here."

_"All right. Phone me back as soon as you're able and tell me for sure. If I don't hear from you in two days, I'm calling."_ Frank said.

"'Kay."

_"Bye."_

"Bye-bye."

_click_

"What was that all about?" Merle asked.

"Well, it's a long story. My friends back on Earth are suppose to be watching my brother…keeping him out of trouble. But it seems that they've lost him. And if what you say is true... then he's turned up here on Gaea."

"We need to tell Lord Van," Merle stated.

"Ya," Hitomi agreed.

* * *

Well i hope you all liked this. 

mainly because i am needing to take a small break from writing. Not that i have run out of material, but that i need to focus on school, and applying to collage. So i should be back in the new year, around Feb. or March. You can check out my profile for updates, and i have started a poll about the gender of the baby. I know i have asked this before, and i actually have an idea of what i want, but i would still like to see what every one thinks (and you can vote twice).

I really appercate all the reviews you send me, they really make my day, and if anyone PM's me i shall respond in like.

So please bear with me, and i will be back soon-ish.

thanks again, and Happy Holidays!

mysisterisasquijum

ps, the cell phone idea is not my original idea. But Ashlaid's from the Fic, Once More With Feeling.

It's very interesting so far.


	42. Games and Councillors

Hey,

So i'm back, with the edited version of the chapter. And all that i'll say is that now everyone's on Gaea who's supposed to be, things will start to pick up plot wise.

Arienhod - well reciently i have been trying to make my chapters as long as possible.

The Winggoddess - Thanks and now that all that's over and done with i'll be able to write again

serenityrain2233 - thanks

sousie - i am now XD

Lovelessheart18 - we shall see... might depend on how much he bugs her.

darkangel - yeah, only problem will be keeping the battery charged.

Lady Anaia - thank you very much and i hope that the rest will be just s good, if not better.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 43: Games and Councilors

The two girls started down the hall in search of Van, who had been whisked away hours ago into a meeting of some sort, when a page came jogging towards them. "Excuse me, Lady Hitomi, Lady Merle," he said while bowing, "But the King and his councilors would like to see you both in the East Study."

"Must be serious," Merle murmured to Hitomi, "They only use the East Study when neighboring royalty come to visit or when they don't want to be overheard."

At the study, they saw two guards out side the doors. The one on the right opened the door for the two, and once inside, they saw all the council members with Van seated at the head of the table with an empty chair beside him.

Merle led the way and stood at her usual place behind Van's chair. "King Van, Lady Hitomi," Orden formally started. "For these past few days we, the council, have been discussing and making plans for both the recently announced wedding, and the celebration festival. And we have come to an unanimous decision to postpone the wedding."

"What?" snapped Merle, the first to react. A small ping of panic ran through Hitomi…postpone the wedding with the baby on the way? They were already starting to pushing it. With the original plan, she would be close to the first month by the wedding. And they couldn't afford anyone to doubt the parentage of the child.

"What is your reasoning behind this decision?" Van asked coolly, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, you see My Lord..." piped in one of the other councilors, "Even if we had sent messengers with the wonderful news out as soon as the two of you touched down on Fanelian soil to our allies, most of the letters would not reach the countries monarchs before the wedding would take place."

"So it simply cannot be done," chimed another.

"And begging your pardon, Milady. But how are we, the council, or the people going to know if you are capable of co-ruling a country on a planet that you do not know the customs of?" Orden continued.

"HA!" snorted Merle. "You think that any of the princesses that you had lined up would know any different? I would bet you that none of them have ever been in a council meeting. Not to mention that knowing which fork to use first can be learned quickly, no matter what background some one has."

"That may be so, but it still cannot be done."

"And why is that?" Merle shrieked, stepping between the chairs of the two being discussed as if they were not in the room. "The people are _happy_! They can't wait for this wedding! So don't you _dare_ take this away from them!" She slammed her fist on the table to exaggerate her point, making everyone in the room jump.

"But don't you think that this is all too sudden?" pleaded Orden.

"Well," said a smooth voice from one of the shadows by a window. The sun shining directly in the window had hidden the person perfectly, until he had drawn attention to himself. "If you ask me, this wedding has been a long time coming."

Hitomi's eyes widened as the owner of the familiar voice stepped out into proper view, "_Dryden?_"

He looked almost exactly the same way he had the last time Hitomi had seen him. He wore the same style robes, draping off his shoulders to the floor that he left open to reveal a grey vest over a white shirt, white pants, and a colored belt. His hair was down so it was difficult to tell if it had grown over the years or not. He pushed his round, tinted glasses up his nose, only to have them promptly fall back to where they were originally. "Hello there, Hitomi. It's good to see you back." He then turned to the councilors. "Ever since I met the two, I started to wonder when the wedding was going to be."

This revelation of course triggered one of Hitomi's blushes. _'He could tell since then?'_

"So saying that this is sudden, and maybe a little rash is, in fact, quite the opposite for those who have known the couple.

"Heck, if it was me, I'd have married the girl already! ...She be willing of course." He gave Hitomi a goofy grin that she thought was supposed to be alluring. This caused her to blush more, and take interest in her folded hands on her lap. "Just think how romantic it would be to elope on the Mystic Moon." He waggled his eyebrows at the couple, causing the deepest shade of red to blossom from Hitomi, and a touch of pink on Van's cheeks.

Dryden was about to change the subject, but caught the quick glance between the lovers, and for a second Dryden almost thought that he had just imagined it. What gave them away was the guilty look that flashed across Hitomi's face. He laughed, "You did! Didn't you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Van growled between his teeth. A natural warning to most people, but this only made the merchant laugh harder, and close the distance between him and the table.

Dryden thumped Van playfully on the shoulder, saying, "I didn't think that you had it in you." Van only glared at his so-called friend. "Now, we should assume that King Van, and the Lady Hitomi here, would have made their marriage official, and consummated. Don't want her to have the chance to disappear on us again, now do we?"

"That may be so, and is also not really our concern... but I do not see why we must hurry with the wedding ceremony. It will only make it look like we have something to cover up," Orden sneered.

"Ah. But what if you do?" Dryden countered. "As I'm sure you know, it only takes one night. And I'm equally sure that none of you will want to have the heir's parentage questioned or come before the wedding."

"Then I suppose that we should call one of the generals in and ask them to read her aura. Then we will know if we need to have a rushed wedding," Orden countered. Hitomi wanted to disappear through the floor boards at that moment. Van wasn't helping at all, letting them go on like that.

"General Sora and the other three generals have left on a mission," Van interrupted. He reached over and took one of Hitomi's hand. "And besides, we already know that we are with child."

Everyone on the room stared at the couple, and if Hitomi had felt like disappearing through the floor board before, now she just wanted to completely vanish. "So the wedding will take place in ten days. It will be a private wedding, to which we invite the people of Faneila, and our close friends. If need be, we will have another ceremony in a cycle's time and invite our ally's. If there are questions raised about the haste, tell them that we fear the war that is approaching, and I will not risk the ruling blood line."

"But Sire, how are we to know-"

"Are you questioning my word?" Van retorted.

It was right then that it hit Hitomi that Van was a King…that his word was law, and was to be followed as such. And she was to become his queen, and share this power. It was exciting, and completely terrifying.

"Now is that all?" Van asked, trying to get to the end of the long council meeting.

"We received a messenger from the village of Arzas, saying that they found stranger who arrived by a pillar of light, about half a day before you arrived. The stranger goes by the name of Mamoru Kanzaki," Merle reported quickly, knowing that everyone was starting to crave for his or her own bed.

Van sighed, and looked at Hitomi. "Frank's contacted me and said that my brother is missing. It's probably him," she said softly.

He nodded. "Prepare my two horses and two guards. We shall depart an hour after the morning meal. Dismissed."

OXOXOXO

"Guys, I miss Hitomiiiiiiiii," whined the figure draped over the arm of the couch, in a attempt to give himself a blood rush.

"Well, whining about it isn't going to bring her back," warned another figure seated in a chair staring at the large plasma T.V.

"What if I whined harder?"

"That would probably make sure that she never comes back," said a third figure, who looked over at his whining friend from watching the cell phone on the coffee table.

"You're so mean to me, Frank," pouted the first figure.

"You make it too easy, Kurisu," Frank admitted, feeling the teasing coming from the years of hatred and fighting that existed in another time and place, but still lingered as the friendly bantering that they all shared.

Everyone who had seen Hitomi off was there, except their Sensei, who had a beginner's class to teach. It was rare to have everyone gathered like this, though it didn't surprise Frank, as it was even more rare to have found the one person that they had dedicated their lives to find and protect, only to have her disappear to a place where they could not follow. And to top it all off, have the only living relative who's blood line was as important as hers vanish, but where to they were soon to find out. He sighed; the atmosphere in the room was stifling. He looked over to the T.V. that no one was really watching. It was actually on a channel that predicted the weather 24/7, and the big letters M U T E were blaring from a corner.

They were all waiting for the call.

Silence continued for a time, only quick glances from the T.V. to the phone and back again were the only movements. Then Kurisu once again broke the silence with a sigh, and sat up. "It seems almost like yesterday when she first come to our group to go B.A.S.E. jumping."

Tsurra snorted, "And do you also remember how much of a jerk you were to her?"

Kurisu shrugged, "You know as well as everyone that I don't like to get attached to the short-lives."

"And how quick you were to dismiss any possibilities," Miruton added.

Kurisu shrugged again, "So what if I'm a pessimist? And I thought that we'd never find her... Besides she has a _Brother_."

"Tsurra, why did you invite Hitomi to go with you?" Joy asked, never having heard the whole story.

Tsurra smiled, remembering, "There was just something about her that day when I found her on the roof at school...

_"You do know that most people try to kill themselves _before_ the exams, not after... Unless you did poorly?" _

_It was the last day, all exams were marked, and the scores posted. Tsurra knew that the girl in front of her had done exceedingly well... so seeing Hitomi Kanzaki leaning over the edge of the school's perimeter fence that prevented students from falling off was a strange sight. _

_The blond laughed, eyes still closed. "No, I did well..." but she didn't move from the position._

_"Then _what_ are you trying to do? I'm pretty sure your friend Yukari would have a fit if she found you like this."_

_"Yukari knows where I am, and what I'm doing..."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_The other girl opened her eyes, and got down from the fence, and looked up at the sky for a moment. Tsurra recognized this look. Hitomi had that look on her face many times throughout the year... ever since she returned from her long absence, which, of course, the whole school had different speculations about. But everyone agreed that she wasn't the same afterward. _

_"I was pretending that I was flying..." Hitomi said, blushing, almost like she had confessed a dark secret. _

_That made the Tsurra smile. "Well, there are other ways to feel like that. For instance sky diving..."_

_The blond shook her head, "Too expensive," and she wrinkled her nose at the thought._

_"Well..." she hesitated... why was she reaching out to this girl? True, last night one of the others had logged on the private site that they used as a means of talking to each other when they were too busy, or to young to travel to talk face to face with each other. And the person had posted Kanzaki's name as the next one to look into. But didn't this girl have a brother? Therefore, couldn't be their One... but Tsurra didn't know this girl all that well... maybe her brother was adopted? _

_What the hell…why not? There was no rule that said she couldn't make friends with the 'Short-lives'. "There is a cheaper way. It's called B.A.S.E. jumping, where instead of a plane, you use Buildings, Antennas, Spans, like bridges, and Earth." Hitomi looked at her with wide eyes, "A few of my friends and I are going out next weekend to the mountains. I have an extra set if you want to join us?"_

_Tsurra could see the hesitation on the girl's face, and watched as a reckless grin spread across her face, and then shyness at the invite._

_"Can I?"_

_The next weekend, a small group were waiting for the last two of the jumping group to arrive. Kurisu was leaning against his shiny new car that his parents had just bought him for no reason. "Why the hell did you invite that Short-life, to come with us?" he complained. "Didn't you know that she has a flesh and blood brother so she can't _possibly_ be Her."_

_Tsurra just rolled her eyes, having had dealt with this guy for centuries. "I don't know," she confessed. "But there's just something about her... And besides, we're allowed to make friends."_

_"It's only going to hurt you in the end…to watch _another_ friend die." _

_"Well, I'd rather have friends and have fond memories of them, than being a safe, stuck up, crabby know-it-all jerk."_

_"Hey, guys... she's here. So shut it," Maketu warned. _

Then the phone rang on the coffee table, bringing everyone back to the present. Frank reached for it, and everyone visibly stiffened. If it was Hitomi calling, then there would be three possibilities. One, he wasn't there and they'd have to search for him on Earth... where then they would protect him, as he was their last line of the ancient blood that they were sworn to protect. Or two, he was there, relatively safe, or at least found, and will be safe under his sister's watch and her new husband's, and hopefully they would be able to send Mamoru back to Earth. But it wouldn't be that horrible if the boy stayed on the other planet. And the third and most stressful would be that he was not found, and lost on the distant planet.

"Hello?" Frank answered, voice composed like nothing was wrong in the world. Everyone waited. "So you have him?" The tension left the room with those words. "He's been _what_?" he exclaimed, laughter evident in his voice. "Here, let me put you on speaker... O.K."

_"Hey everyone," _came Hitomi's voice from the small device.

"HELLO DARLING!" Kurisu shouted over the other's small 'hi's'

"_Yeah, he's here... and he's been teaching some of the locals how to play Black Jack." _Everyone could tell that she was not amused. "_Not even a day here, and he's already gotten himself into debt." _They all heard a faint "HEY" in the background. "_And it appears that he wants to stay here," _Hitomi continued_, "But if you guys want him back I'll gladly try and send him back." _

They all looked at each other, and decided right then. "No, you keep him," Frank told her. "It would make us feel better knowing a doctor is there to keep you from over-doing it."

They heard her sigh. "_Would you feel even better knowing that Van has lined up twelve guards for my protection?_"

"Immensely."

Another sigh, "_You're all taking this way too far_." They laughed at her. "_Any way, I'm gonna turn the cell off, so I can keep the battery as long as possible... And I guess that I'll call if something comes up or when Mamoru is going back._"

"Hey, Hitomi," Joy cut in before the blond could hang up.

"_Yeah?_"

"Have you had a chance to unpack the bag we sent with you?"

"_... Not quite, why?_"

The little girl laughed. "We packed a lot into it." Everyone in the room smiled at the words.

"_When I get back to the castle I'll see right to it_," Hitomi promised. "_Well... bye everyone_."

"Bye, Hitomi."

Click.

Hitomi looked over at her brother, who was actually winning back the money he borrowed. Truth be told he had lost it when the villagers were teaching him how to play one of their card games. "Well looks like I'm stuck with you," she told him.

"Cool," Mamoru chimed, she raised an eyebrow. "So when do we leave?"

"I have to go talk to Van."

" 'Kay, I'll be right here." She rolled her eyes, and left the small hut. Once out side, she was followed by one of the guards that they had brought along, Sir Derek, who still had that smirk on his face from that morning's practice where he had _won_ against her.

She ignored him.

OXOXOXO

"M-my L-lord," stumbled a messenger. The figure, whom the messenger addressed, could only think of the fumbling man, or rather boy, as a pawn. "T-the generals w-wish to know y-your next orders?"

"Do they now." The words purred past slightly amused lips.

"T-they want to k-know if they are t-t-to prepare for an attack d-during the-the wedding."

The figure's eyes narrowed. "Tell the idiots that they may prepare for an attack, only if they wish to die." The messenger's eyes widened at the venom that was laced through the words. "The Dragon has been trained as a warrior, fought as a warrior, and will protect his bitch like a warrior." There was silence. "_Meaning,_ he will put every fucking guard he possess on alert, not to mention that most of the Caeli Knights will be there. So it will be pointless to attack _during _the time leading up to the wedding and suicide during the ceremony.

"...No, he's not that much of a fool to let history repeat itself so easily. So you may tell the fools who consider themselves my generals that they shall prepare to _capture_ the mark on her way home, _after_ the wedding."

The messenger bowed quickly, and practically ran out the door to deliver his message.

_'I'm surrounded by idiots...' _a cynical smile spread across the figure's lips, _'But not for much longer. I will free you from that weakling's body. You will join me...Dilandau.'_

OXOXOXO

p.s.

I haven't been getting any emails from at all, which really sucks as i have to check everyday to see if any of the stories i'm reading have been updated. So please bare with me... review responses will probably be limited to chapter postings.


	43. Arrival

Hey, sorry for the slightly late chapter, things were a tad busy and hectic last month. Lots of weekend trips and projects to finish. But I'm basically done now, so hopefully the next chapter will be both longer and on time. But no guarantees.

chamer - i am slowly going through my old chapters and editing them, and hopefully getting rid of the spelling and grammar mistakes. But it's going slowly. I'm glad that you liked the tattoo joke. XD

Arienhod - I really enjoy writing about the 'guys' so they will not be disappearing anytime soon as well as Dryden.

ChiKa YuMe - Thank you I'm glad that you've enjoyed it so far.

serenityrain2233 - Thanks, and this is only the beginning of what's to come for her. XP

TheEndlessSnow - Thank you. I hope that this is just as good.

trekker4life - Dryden is going to be a lot of fun. He's got about ten years of pent up teasing to unleash on everyone. " Never piss off a Draconian" - too bad that there are some who are eager to take up the challenge and see how far they can push him.

oh! and you will find out who paid the page this chapter!

XXXX

Chapter 44: Arrival

They were rounding the crest of the last hill that lay before the capital. Mamoru yawned…it was early in the morning. Van and Hitomi had accepted Rhum's invitation to stay the night and leave with the caravan in the morning. Mamoru didn't know that the caravan would be leaving _before _dawn, so there he sat at sunrise on a giant ox.

Looking across to his two companions, Mamoru smiled to himself. Hitomi woke up only an hour ago. The best part was that Van hadn't even tried to wake her up three hours earlier. He merely picked her up and carried her onto the beast. But now, an expecting look came across her face that was mirrored in Van's eyes. The look was familiar, but Mamoru couldn't quite place it.

Then they came within sight of the city.

He wasn't prepared for the sight. It was breath-taking. The pleasant orange light of the early sun warmed everything it touched…glinting off unseen things. The houses were _houses_. He couldn't really see them in detail yet, but the houses looked like they were fashioned somewhere between western style and traditional Japanese.

He could almost _hear_ the grin on his sister's face, so he turned to her. She was leaning against Van, and he had his arm around her shoulders. "Welcome to Fanelia, little brother," Hitomi crowed. The light in their eyes was even more pronounced than before, and Mamoru finally placed the look. It was the same look his parents had when he or Hitomi had made them proud for one thing or another.

They slowly made their way to the gate, and through the city. The few people who were setting up their booths, or just to get an early start to the day, all waved and called greetings to them as they passed and both Van and Hitomi waved back.

When they reached the market district, they had to dismount the giant creature, and continue on to the castle on the horses that were brought. The big black horse that stood a head above all the other horses nearly bit a chunk out of Mamoru's arm when he walked in front of the beast. But thankfully, Van was already mounted and held the stallion back, apparently very practiced with the horse's antics.

So they rode up to the castle. Mamoru found that he was very glad that they'd accepted to ride with the wolf-people because he discovered that he wasn't a horse man at all. He never seemed to find the rhythm of the horse he was given and felt each and every jarring step that the beast took, much unlike his sister, he discovered. She looked like she had been riding her entire life, and enjoyed it.

Luckily, they only rode to the front entrance of the castle, where pages took the horses over to the stables…wherever they were. Mamoru noticed the kids playing some sort of 'rock, paper, scissors' game to see who had to take the King's horse.

Inside was simply organized chaos. Maids and servants were talking in rapid speech, and going off to clean something, or organize another, or running down to the kitchen to give the cooks another list of possible foods for the feasts. However, the worst part about all the running around was none of the big decisions could be made with out...

"Lord Van! Lady Hitomi! You're back," called an older male with grey hair, and would be considered on the 'plump' side. With him was a taller guy with long brown hair, long robes, and creatures that looked half cat, half human, all of whom looked like they were waiting for them.

_'Great, first wolf people, now _cats_!' _thought Mamoru.

"Councilor Orden," Van said, nodding to the plump man. "May I introduce you all to Dr. Mamoru Kanzaki, brother to Lady Hitomi."

"Welcome to Fanelia, young Sir," Orden replied formally, bowing quickly to Mamoru. "But your highness, the councilors need to speak with you right away." And with that, the older man ushered the young King away. Mamoru gave his sister a look, to which she just shrugged, and led him over to where the others were still standing.

"Mamoru, this is Merle," she said, indicating the female, pink-haired cat thing. "She's Van's adoptive sister. And this is her husband, Jack," she added, gesturing to the male Cat person to the right of Merle, "…and their two sons, Kain, and Damasu," who were hiding behind their mother's skirts. "And Dryden Fassa. Everyone, I'd like to introduce my brother, Mamoru." For a moment, there was an awkward silence as everyone sized up the new guy. To Merle, he looked much the same as Hitomi had on her first day on Gaea…wide-eyed, bewildered, and yet confident. "He's been made an honorary friend of the Arzas wolf pack," Hitomi added.

"A doctor, huh?" Dryden asked, pushing his glasses up. "I have a feeling that Millerna will love to compare notes with you once she arrives for the festivities." Then he turned to Hitomi and bowed slightly. "But I'm afraid that I have a few errands that must be accomplished before the big day."

Hitomi frowned. "Didn't you just get there?"

Dryden grinned at her. "Well, that's what I want people to think... I've been back since Queen Millerna's coronation."

"Really?"

"Afraid so." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "_I wouldn't have missed that for anything on this world." _

"Then why didn't I see you there?"

"I didn't want to seem like I'm after the thrown." He shrugged. "Well, I must be off. I'll be back in plenty of time, don't you worry." He started walking, and called over his shoulder, waving a hand, "It's not every day that my two favorite war heroes finally get married."

His clerk was waiting at the large doors, "Master? What errand are you talking about?" he whispered to Dryden.

And just as quietly so no one else could hear him, Dryden answered, "There's a page in the Asturian Palace who deserves a bonus."

XXXX

Mamoru's attention was drawn to the two little cat boys when they continued to stare at him. One of them tugged on his mother's skirt and said in a loud whisper, "Mum, that guy looks _weird_."

She laughed, "Of course he does, hun. He's from the Mystic Moon, and _everyone _from that place looks weird."

"Hey!" Hitomi shot.

"Okay, you've met him. Time to go to you're lessons," Jack said.

"Awe, _Dad_!" the two whined.

"You heard him, off with you," Merle told them, giving them both a gentle nudge. The two boys sighed, and started to walk to their class, ears down, and tails dragging on the ground. "Hey now," Merle called after them. They turned together, perking up. "Where are my hugs?" Grins spread across their faces, and they raced back, almost tackling Merle in a big hug, and then dashing off to class.

Merle turned back to Hitomi and Mamoru, to say something, but was interrupted by a maid, "Lady Hitomi! The seamstresses require your presence right away!" A sour look spread across Hitomi's face, while a huge grin spread across Merle's face. "They need you for the fittings of your gowns."

Hitomi sighed, and silently pleaded with Merle as she caught the plural in the sentence. "We're different sizes," the pink-haired woman pointed out.

"Yeah. I know," Hitomi sighed. "Can you do me a favor and show Mamoru around, as I'm sure that this will take all day?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much, Merle. Hopefully I'll see you guys at dinner." She started to go towards the hall that the seamstresses were located, but turned mid-stride. "Oh! And Merle, please be gentle with him... he breaks easily."

Mamoru watched as a mischievous grin was set in place of the good-natured one. This, for some reason, made him feel like he has just been thrown into a frying pan.

Jack looked at his wife and smiled, "Well, Derek and I have to go back to our duties. Will you be all right by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she told him, stretching up on her tiptoes, to give him a quick peck. "If I can handle the two creatures that we call our sons, I'm sure I can handle just about anything."

"Have fun."

"Oh I will." And with that, Derek and Jack walked off in another direction, leaving Mamoru and Merle together. "So, where would you like to go first?"


	44. Fanelia

A/N: Hey.

I'm sorry that i didn't post anything last month. I had actually thought that i had updated "Dreams" last month. But when i checked i really felt bad... and the worst part was that i had lost focus on this story. So it took a bit of time to get back in the grove.

So a big thank you goes to my friend trekker4life who got me back on track.

Arienhod - Yes, it was him. he's actually been a very busy boy.

serenityrain2233 - well i hope that this can relieve the anticipation for a little bit

trekker4life - Of course Merle's gonna have fun with him... though i think that the real fun will be in the next chapter

anonymous - obviously i don't kno who you really are. but Thank you. your review actually got me working on this again. and i've kept the email from in my mail box so that i would be reminded every time i checked my emails.

The Winggoddess - be afraid, be very afraid.

XxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 45: Fanelia

"I know! We'll go to the tailor down in the city to get you fitted for new clothes. And while we're doing that, I'll show you around the city."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Mamoru asked bewildered.

Merle looked at him un-amused. "Haven't you noticed that both you and your sister stick out like sore thumbs when you wear those clothes from your planet?"

"Oh..." he murmured. When put like that, it sounded like he was one of those Martians from a Sci-fi movie or something.

"Now let's go before Norio's gets busy." She grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him out of the castle.

"Are we going to ride on horses?" the brunet asked wearily.

"Not with the way you ride," was the reply. "I want to _show _you the city. And the best way to see it is by foot."

They made their way through the castle gate into the increasingly busy streets as more shops opened for the morning business while early shoppers were out looking for deals.

Merle turned out to be a good tour guide…pointing out each shop, what it sold, who own it, and waving to the passers-by. However, the one thing that Mamoru noticed the most was the number of people who stared at him. Some people stopped mid-action for crying out loud! So he was really glad when she pulled him into a store that was hopefully this Norio's.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO!" Merle called, leaning over the counter that separated the front room of the store. The back wall was laden with shelves, filled with fabric. There was an opening there, probably a doorframe before all the fabrics had obscured the way.

A young man came through the opening at Merle's call. "Ah! Lady Merle, what a pleasant surprise!" The man had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, wearing an off-white long sleeve shirt that exposed the top of his well-toned chest with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows showing off his formed arms.

"Norio."

"What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Him." She pointed at Mamoru bringing the shopkeeper's attention to the doctor.

"I see..."

"I need to outfit him with some proper clothes."

"Huh…Are you aware that the whole city has decided that they need to get outfitted for the wedding as well and that it'll take some time?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it all. I'm helping everyone plan their events. And I know that it's going to take time, especially since he needs formal ware on top of a complete wardrobe..." She leaned on the counter a bit more, "But all I'm looking for right now is for those extra out fits that you keep handy in the very back…in the dark corner that you keep just for me." She batted her eyelashes at the guy, and made a pouting face.

"Formal ware?" the dark brunet asked, undeterred. "Don't tell me that you've done away with Jack already, and found this guy to escort you to the wedding?" he asked in mock shock.

"_No_," Merle answered, glaring at him. "Jack's doing well, _thank you_ for asking." She looked back at Mamoru, and motioned for him to join her at the counter. "This here is Lord Mamoru Kanzaki, brother to Lady Hitomi Kanzaki."

"_Kanzaki?_" Norio asked, awed.

_'Lord?'_ thought Mamoru. He looked at Merle wide-eyed, and was about to say something when she shot him a warning glare that made him swallow his words.

Luckily, this exchange was missed by Norio. "I'll go see if we have anything, but don't expect too much," Norio said.

Merle turned back to the dark haired man, a sweet smile on her face. "Thank you so much."

"I'll send Grace out to get measurements," he said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the back of the store.

"_Lord?"_ Mamoru hissed at Merle.

"Well, you are going to be part of the family in a few days, are you not?" she hissed back.

"I...guess."

"Then you had better get used to the title."

Just then, a figure came through the opening from the back of the store. She had pin-straight blond hair that was tied back in a high ponytail. She wore a purple dress, with a square neckline, and full sleeves. Around her shoulders was draped a thin cord with knots evenly spaced along it.

"Lady Merle, Lord Mamoru." She bobbed a curtsey, and then came around the counter, grabbing a piece of paper, a quill while removing the cord from her shoulders.

"Good morning, Grace," Merle greeted, moving toward a chair sitting under a window on the opposite wall from the counter. "How have you been?"

"I have been well, thank you. My husband and I have been exceedingly busy with the wedding and festival coming up," she answered, and then to Mamoru she said, "May you hold your arms out for me, please?" He did so quickly, and thought that he saw the tailor suppress a giggle.

"Festival?" Mamoru asked.

"To celebrate the upcoming wedding," a voice called out from the front entrance. All three turned toward the door where a new voice emerged. "And it's not just the city that's buzzing with anticipation, it's spread all over Gaea. So seems that it's going to be a big wedding after all. With representatives coming from every country... or at least that's what I hear."

"Hi, Sakka," Merle greeted.

"Merle." Sakka nodded.

"What brings you here?" the feline asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well... I was our doing my morning shopping when I noticed you and your... companion." The delicious smell of freshly baked bread filled the room at that moment, coming from the basket that hung from her arm, confirming her story.

The two turned their eyes to Mamoru, still standing by the counter arms out while Grace took and wrote down measurements. Merle had a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"Well, since you're going to find out one way or another, I guess I can introduce you now," Merle teased. "Sakka Sakuseisha, may I introduce you to Lord Mamoru Kanzaki."

"_Kanzaki?_... hmmm..." She looked him up and down in a way that had him feel very self-conscious, and made him very glad that he didn't blush like his sister. "You do look a lot like her, I must say."

Mamoru swallowed as she continued to scrutinize him. Thankfully, Norio returned to the front at that moment. He turned to Mamoru, saying, "Ah, I have found some items for you to try on."

"Okay."

"I'm done with your measurements," Grace informed him. "...You can put your arms down now."

"Ah, thank you." He then quickly followed the only other male to the back of the store, to a smallish room. Norio opened the door for him with a bow. Still on edge from meeting Sakka, Mamoru scooted around the guy, closed the door, and was immensely glad that he could also lock it.

The room reminded him of a change room from back home. Granted, it was a bit large for a standard change room, more like the size of one found in a high-end fashion shop. He guessed that he could lay spread eagle in the middle of the floor and not touch any of the sides. But there was no way for him to delude himself that he was back home since the main source of light was coming from a bunch of candles sitting in one corner beside the full-length oval mirror. A chair was placed on the other side of the room facing the mirror, with the items of clothing on it. He figured that the folded items on the seat were the shirts, as the pants were draped over the arms.

In the end, all three pairs of pants fitted him rather well, and four of the shirts. He opted to wear the green shirt today, and the brown pants. The shirt had long sleeves, and left his physique completely up to the imagination. He told Norio what items had fit and which ones didn't. The shopkeeper promised to have all of them packed and delivered to the castle by nightfall...including the clothes he arrived in.

Then came the hard part...facing the girls.

Something told him that they would tell him exactly what they thought, needless of his feelings.

He entered the front of the shop, and the two waiting for him just stared.

Sakka was the first to break the silence. "Well, damn." She turned to Merle. "He looks good."

"Yeah," Merle agreed, not hiding the astonishment in her voice.

"He's going to need boots, though," Sakka pointed out.

Merle sighed. "I think that will have to wait until after the wedding, though."

"Why is that?"

"Phoebus isn't happy with me since my boy's have gone through five pairs of his in the last three weeks."

"Huh," Sakka thought, "Well, I guess that footwear isn't going to make that much of a difference. He's never going to blend in…not with those eyes, anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Merle agreed.

Mamoru frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sakka turned back to him. "There's only one other person on this planet that has green eyes...

"And that person is your sister."

That stunned him…only two people?

But Sakka was gone before he could ask her any more questions.

XxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the day was spent winding through the streets of the capital, Merle pointing out the best shops, the bathhouses, and spots of interest. They stopped for breakfast at a bakery, and the freshly baked bread felt like it melted in his mouth. Mamoru never had bread this freshly baked, and grimaced at the thought of the preservative-filled stuff he had waiting for him at home that was surely going stale.

They had lunch in a tavern, he didn't pay attention to the name of the food that he was given, but remembered the name of the drink…Asturian Vino. It was sweet like wine, but as potent as hard liquor, and instantly knew this was a drink to be cautious with.

Then for the afternoon they went to the places that they hadn't that morning. The most significant one to him was the centre square, with the statue of what appeared to be a Gundam-like thing, and his sister standing on its shoulder... it appeared to be an exact replica of his sister, when she was fifteen, and it looked like she was holding something in her free hand.

Merle saw him stop and stare at the statue, but didn't say anything. She would let him digest this, and answer the questions that she saw building within him.

"What's the deal with this?" he asked, jerking his thumb at the statue.

"_That_ is Escaflowne…our God…our symbol of war and power. Escaflowne will only obey one with Fanelian royal blood."

He frowned, "So why is Hitomi up there?"

"Because of what she did ten years ago." She looked him in the eye, no sign of humor in her face. "Despite what she may think, she saved our planet from destroying itself. She saved Fanelia, she saved _Lord Van_... now that might not seem very important to you, but we…" She gestured with her hands that made it clear that she meant the whole city, if not country, "…owe her everything. And with the reputation that she unwittingly created for herself, people started referring to her as a Goddess."

Once again, he was lost for words. Just what had his sister _done_ to make people talk about her so? This also made him feel bad about brushing her story off so long ago.

She let him stand there for a while longer. But eventually the shadows started to lengthen, getting closer to dinnertime. "Come on, we need to head back to the castle before all the food's taken."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed, not truly hearing her.

"After dinner, I think that The Abaharaki will have heard of you, and will want to meet you."

"The Abracadabra?"

She rolled her eyes.


	45. Nerd Vs Jock

Chapter 46: Nerd vs. Jock

How did this happen?

He was entering the dining hall with Merle. She had met up with her family and sent her two boys off in search of Van and Hitomi. They then sat down with some guys. And somehow, that brought him here.

Here…with a sharp, very pointy blade in his hand, about to face off with a very strong and skilled opponent. Again, he wondered _how_ this happened.

"So, best two out of three?" his opponent - Derek was his name? - asked.

"_Sure,_" Mamoru answered, thinking that one round would be too much. The blade felt awkward in his hand, as he had never held one before now. He had taken lessons when he was a kid, but they didn't last long as they quickly found out that sports of any sort were not for him.

And yet, these guys seemed intent to test his skills... But for some reason, he too wanted to see how good he was against these guys.

XxXxXxX

"Ah, hello M'lady."

"Hello, Ori," Hitomi greeted as he walked passed her, exiting the dinning hall, followed by two maids.

The taller one giggled and asked the other, "Did you hear that Sir Derek has challenged Lord Kanzaki to a friendly duel? If we hurry to the training courts, we might be able to watch most of it."

"_Really?_" the shorter one asked in awe. "If Lord Kanzaki is anything like his sister, then Sir Derek will truly have a challenge."

"Oh god no," Hitomi whispered to herself, and took off towards the training courts.

"Oh my!" the taller maid exclaimed.

"Was that?" asked the shorter one.

"Yes, that was the Lady Hitomi," Ori answered.

"Do you think that she _saw_ some thing?"

"I don't know. It happened very quickly," he replied.

"Oh, I hope it isn't anything to do with His Majesty," the taller one worried.

"Well, whatever the emergency is, we can count on her to set it right."

XxXxXxX

The two fighters faced each other, swords raised. Derek stood waiting for Mamoru to make the first move. He would make the new comer come to him, so he could assess the type of training Mamoru had. He wasn't going to underestimate his opponent or anyone else again…not after his humiliating spar with Lady Hitomi. He figured that if she was _that_ good and had only a few years training, then her brother must be better, right? Though it was a little odd that Mamoru was mimicking him... but then again, it could be an advanced technique to make your opponent underestimate you.

They stood there, facing one another for a long while, neither one taking the initiative to charge at the other. In the end, Derek's patience wore out first. He shifted his stance just subtlety enough that Mamoru wouldn't notice, and was just about to charge when -

"STOP!" rang through the room.

All heads turned towards the voice. "M'lady?" asked Derek, straightening out of his stance.

"What…do…you…think…you're…doing?" she asked, through deep breaths, almost panting.

"We were just having a friendly spar, Sis. Nothing to get worked up about," Mamoru answered, slightly annoyed that she interrupted like that.

Hitomi turned to glare at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"What?"

"These guys are trained since they were little boys on how to _kill_ their opponent! Kill, Mamoru. Not disarm and put in a 'kill' position, like back on Earth."

"M'lad-"

"And you!" she rounded on Derek. "What were you thinking, _live blades_? When you don't even know if he knows which end to hold!"

"Sis, take a chill pill." She turned back to glare at her brother. "What are gonna do, huh? Ground me? Tell Mum?"

Hitomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, I'm not." She opened her eyes, calm now. "I guess you're a grown up and can decide things for yourself." This made Mamoru stand up straighter. "But if you really want to show these guys just how poor your hand-eye coordination is, do me a favor and use the wooden swords."

Mamoru snorted, "This is just _so_ like you."

"What?"

"You always butt into other people's lives and tell them what to do…especially me."

"Well, excuse me, if I'm the only one who remembers that the only sports that you've ever come close to being good at are your video games."

"For your information I am a level 12 Paladin."

Hitomi stared at him in disbelief. "You do realize that has nothing to do with actually sword-fighting?"

Mamoru looked back at her with the same expression. "_Ob_viously."

"I've also been playing games on the Wii."

"You are such a nerd."

"And you're such a jock: _I mastered sword-fighting in two years. I learned the Quickstep in six months. I am possibly the fastest female athlete in Japan,_ but you're too pathetic to let yourself go to the Olympics.

"Everyone knows you threw that race, Hitomi."

They glared at each other for a long time. Eventually Hitomi's hunger won out, "Fine, do what you want." She turned to leave.

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I?" Mamoru called after her, but she didn't retaliate.

XxXxXxX

She made her way back to the dinning hall, hoping against all odds that there was still some food left. Otherwise, she would have to find the kitchen and ask one of the cooks to make something for her. After her fight with her brother, Hitomi really hoped that she wouldn't have to.

But honestly…did he really develop a death wish in the past few hours or days? Mamoru knew as well as she did that he was no good at sports. Their parents must have forced him to try every sports team and group offered at school before they finally gave up and let him play his games.

As she came closer to the dinning hall, she heard some voices arguing. She couldn't hear what they were arguing about, but for some reason, Hitomi felt that it would involve her when she came across them. She was _so_ close to the hall too. She sighed internally, and rounded the corner separating her from the voices.

The voices stopped when she turned the corner. "Van, Merle."

"Hey, Hitomi." Merle greeted with a mischievous look. "Well, I have a few things that I need to finish up, so I'll catch up with you later, o.k. Hitomi?" She discreetly poked Van as she turned to leave, which earned her a glare.

There was a long pause between the two left standing by the doors to the dinning hall. Hitomi was the one to close the silence, "So, how did the meeting go with the councilors?"

"It went well. We went over details for the wedding and ceremonies. Also, Asturia will be arriving tomorrow in time for the mid-day meal and Freid will arrive just before the evening meal." The years of summarizing meetings for other dignitaries caused his answers to be short and generic. "How was your day with the seamstresses?"

"It went surprisingly better than what I thought that it would." Her eyes lit up as she recalled her day. "The dresses are _amazing!_ But I was repeatedly told that due to tradition, I can't tell you more than that they are truly amazing, and they will make your jaw drop."

He smiled as she blushed, probably remembering something about one of the three dresses, which were all necessary for the completely traditional wedding, coronation, and festival.

Obviously trying to change the subject, Hitomi looked expectantly at the doors to the dinning hall, and sighed. "Do you think that there's any food left, or do you think that I'll have to go down to the kitchen?"

"I'm fairly certain that there's no food left."

She sighed again. "Then I guess that I'm off to the kitchen."

He hesitated. "Unless…" He swallowed. Why was it always hard to say these things? She looked at him with big, curious green eyes. "…you would like to join me, as Merle has probably told the cooks to make enough for two to be brought to my study."

Hitomi's face flamed red. A _date? _With Van? Oh good lord…The little butterflies in her stomach felt like they would burst out of her, and for some reason, reminded her that sharing a meal with Van wasn't the biggest thing that she would be sharing with him.

"I'd love to."

XxXxXxX

Hitomi was right, though he'd never admit to it. He was still hopeless when it came to any sort of sport. Video games had nothing on the real thing, and he was glad that Derek had insisted on switching to the wooden swords. Just standing there arguing with Hitomi, holding the weighty sword in his hand had started to wear him out. He was battered and bruised, and most of it was from himself.

Merle had shown up towards the end of the spar, and he was sure that if she had seen 'Kung Fu Panda', she would have been quoting it. After the spar, Merle showed him where his room was, and true to Norio's word, his clothing was there…and it seemed that one of the maids or someone had put them away in the dresser.

The room was amazing. It was like a six star hotel transported back to a time without electricity. The floor and walls were polished wood, with lighter wood furniture. Red and gold curtains hung on one wall, and a few painted landscapes tastefully accented the room.

When he pulled back the curtains, he was met with the most amazing landscape he had ever seen. His room apparently faced the mountains behind the castle. In the pale light from the moon-s, they looked like black alabaster. Above them were the stars! Mamoru had never _seen_ so many stars. Not even in the country. No wonder people said that you could never count how many stars there were in the night sky.

After a while of staring at the sky, Mamoru turned back to the room and got ready to go to bed. As he slid under the covers of the oversized bed, he faintly wondered what tomorrow would bring. He had heard that some of Hitomi and Van's friends would be arriving soon, and he wondered what they'd be like.

XxXxXxX

Hey, everyone!

Yes I'm still alive and chipping away at this story. I'm sorry for the late update, but since school's started up again, my free time has greatly diminished, as is the case for most people. I will try to stick to my plan to update every month, but I cannot promise anything, except that I will get it out as soon as I can.

If anyone is interested at where I am on the next chapter, you can go to my profile page, where I tend to keep an updated status. Also I am apart of the Deviantart community, under the same pen name. You can also go to my profile page and click on the home page link.

A.Miles - I am seeing this story out to the end. And I have a few twists that need to be played, as well as some more 'Earth annaligies' from Mamoru to share with you.

serenityrain2233 - I know that there wasn't a lot of fluff but unfortunately Van and Hitomi are going to be busy these next few days.

thepinkmartini - Thank you.

Niffer - Thank you very much, and there are some really big things that are waiting just around the corner, so stay tuned. ;)

tear-drowned-angel - Yeah, the wedding is going to be pretty big. I shall try and update as fast as I can.

Dawn of Angels - Mamoru is a fish out of water, so let's hope that he can find a bucket.

trekker4life - lol

FalconStar - I hope that you're still here.


	46. Champion

Wow, it's been a very, very long time since I was able to update this story... I am sorry that's it's taken so much time, but it was unavoidable. My full notes will be posted at the end of the chapter.

ATTENTION! This chapter is not to be read in a place where you would get in trouble because you fell off your chair laughing. Mamoru has out done himself this chapter.

Dawn of Angels the last part is for you.

* * *

Chapter 47: Champion

"Lady Hitomi… Lady Hitomi, it's time to get up." Meriu gently said.

"You will never wake her up by just talking to her." Mamoru informed her, rolling his eyes.

Hitomi groaned. She was just about to get up on her own. All that she had to do was open her eyes, but she was still groggy from sleeping in a chair.

After having dinner with Van, she had started to look at the books that he had in his study, and came across several books including some original printed books about Fanelian traditions. So she had accidentally fallen asleep in his study, where Meriu and Mamoru were trying to wake her up.

"_This_ is the best way I've found to waking her up… though I don't recommend that you try it. "

Hitomi was awake enough now to be able to pin point where her brother was standing; he was leaning over the back of her chair. Her hand came flying out, to grab his wrist that was poised above one of her ears.

"If you would wait thirty seconds, you would see that I am awake." Hitomi informed her brother as she managed to open one eye. "Were you going to do what I think you were going to do?"

"Why of course." Mamoru grinned.

"Oh, grow up." She pushed his hand back at him, the light from the window made the saliva on his extended pinky finger glisten. Hitomi stretched as she stood up handing the book she had fallen asleep over to Mamoru.

"What?"

"Fanelia is going to be your home for the next little while, so I suggest that you learn a bit about it." He took the book from her, and she turned to Meriu, "I guess that it's time to get ready for the meeting with the councilors."

After the two girls had left the study Mamoru plopped down in the newly vacant chair and looked at the book. '_Medical Advances in Fanelia… At least she knows a good book when she sees one.' _He thought to himself.

XxXxXxX

An awkward silence filled the council room as they all waited for the king to arrive. Hitomi sat at head of the table next to Van's empty chair, and watched as the council members squirmed and fidgeted.

They were probably wondering why she had arrived before Van, as most of the council members were used to having the queen or future queen, arrive arm in arm with the king. Hitomi wanted to show them that she was serious about her role in Fanelia, and that she was going to be an active part in the government. She was not going to be some useless figurehead that was only going to be an object to dangle on the king's arm during events, or just a baby maker.

So here she sat, watching as the sun slowly rose into the sky, waiting for Van to arrive so the council could deliver whatever disheartening news they were going to say. She figured that they had to have some sort of bad news as they only ever requested her presence in a meeting when they had something bad to say... well bad to her. That was another reason why she had shown up so much earlier then Van; to make the council members a little uncomfortable in exchange for whatever they had planed.

Thankfully for the council members Van arrived soon after Hitomi. Upon his arrival all the council members quickly stood up and bowed to their king. Hitomi realized two seconds too late that she too should have stood at Van's arrival, but of course she would look stupid if she stood up now.

"Good morning, Hitomi." Van greeted when he got to his chair.

"Good morning, Van." She responded, and felt a small blush creeping across her cheeks. The blush vanished when she noticed who else had arrived.

"Good morning, Milady."

"Good morning, Derek."

Once everyone was once again seated, the meeting began. "My Lord and Lady," Orden began. "It has recently come to the council's attention that there is one ancient tradition that is going unnoticed, and we the council feel as though this ritual would greatly benefit everyone."

"What ritual is this?" Van asked. "I thought that you had integrated all the old traditions into the ceremonies."

"That we have, Majesty. It is only that this ritual is even _older_. We have traced it back to almost the time of the original Abaharaki… It was referred to as 'Hasha' which we think translates to 'Champion'."

"And what was the purpose of this 'champion' ritual?" Derek asked.

"Well, back in the days when Gaea was still a wild land, just after the defeat of the Black Dragon Clan, there were a number of solders who sought revenge, or rented out their skills for such deeds." One of the other councilors informed them. Geru, Hitomi thought his name was. He was one of the younger members. "The kings of that time wanted to make sure that their daughters would be treated well, and stayed safe, so they assigned their best knight to protect her while they went off to fight. Then when marriage treaties were formed the princess's champion would accompany her to her new home, so that she would have both protection, and a familiar face in the new land." He continued.

"That's all well and good, but what's to stop the princess and her _champion_ from becoming too friendly, especially being the only ones in a strange country?" Derek asked.

Orden answered the knight; "The ritual has the champion swear on oath to protect his princess from any and all harm, even if that means protecting her from himself… Also, if they were found in such a manner, he would be beheaded, and she would be shamed from the family, and if she were with child she would be forced to lose that child."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Hitomi.

"Those were the times, m'lady." Orden stated, "Although you would have to agree those are some pretty strong incentives."

"Doesn't make it any less barbaric." Hitomi muttered.

"So what we, the council, are proposing that when Lady Hitomi becomes Fanelia's queen, she is assigned a Champion." Orden stated.

Hitomi glared at the councilmen, but no one paid her any heed. "What do you think, Majesty?" Geru asked.

"It's not that bad of an idea." Van admitted. Everybody looked at him slightly shocked that he was actually agreeing to something the council was proposing. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Er… Well… we believe that Lord Mamoru would be the best person." Orden stammered.

"My brother?" Hitomi asked in a flat voice.

"He is the only person who's from the same place as you, and if he has half the training you do then he would be more then qualified." Geru injected.

"There's just one major problem with that." Argued Hitomi, "He has no skill whatsoever."

Orden wasn't convinced, "Everyone has some sort of-"

"Not this guy." Derek interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No offence, " Derek looked at Hitomi. "But your brother is worse then a new born."

"None taken and besides, I can take care of myself. I can win a match -blindfolded- against the best samurai Fanelia can offer."

"Hey, I've beaten you." Derek reminded her.

"One time! And I was out of practice."

"And that would be the exact reason why you should have a champion." Geru said, "As there will be a time where you will not be able to stay 'in practice,' and if Lord Dryden is correct, then that time will come sooner rather then later."

Another awkward silence filled the room, "That may be true but, it's insane to have one guy watch over me all the time. He has to sleep and have a life or he'd burn out." Hitomi argued.

The council members looked at each other, some of the younger ones blushed slightly. "Well… the thing is, who ever will be your champion would have his evenings free, as you would be under the protection of the king." Tompo the agriculture minister said after a pause.

"Lady Hitomi does bring up a valuable point though." Derek added. For some reason Hitomi had a feeling that she wasn't going to like where this was headed.

"Even if it is tradition for the king to watch over his queen at night it would still be wise for there to be more then one Champion. Just in case the he gets ill or is injured. Also we _are_ on the verge of a war, and I presume that, you my Lord, will want to lead your men on the battle field if it comes to it."

Van nodded as Derek continued. "So that will leave our queen unprotected at night."

"What do you have in mind then?" Van asked.

"Well," Derek addressed the room, "Before the name 'Abahraki' was given to the group that Lady Hitomi has been teaching, some people called us 'The Queen's Guard'. Of course that could have been because the Queen, or the lady who is as good as queen, was training us." Yup, Hitomi really wasn't liking where this was heading. "I think that it would be appropriate for the Abahraki to literally be the queen's guard.

"We are the best Fanelia has to offer."

All the men in the room mulled this information over for a few, very long, minuets, while Hitomi glared at Derek. "That's absurd. I will not need twelve guys watching over me."

"But this was your idea." Derek countered, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What?"

"During the trip to Adom to fetch your brother, I over heard you telling your fiends that Lord Van was assigning you twelve guards."

Hitomi's eyes narrowed, "I only said that to keep them from worrying about me. Believe it or not, they're more protective then the lot of you put together." She turned to look at Van, to convince him that this really wasn't necessary.

His face was a blank mask, but his eyes spoke volumes to her. To everyone else in the room, it looked as if they were having a staring contest, broken only when he asked, "Please."

Eventually Hitomi sighed, "All right, Van."

"Excellent." Orden said quickly, almost like he was afraid of her changing her mind. "We will have all the necessary documents for you to sign by the end of the week."

All the council members stared to gather their things, the meeting over. "Wait." Hitomi stopped them. "That's it? That all you needed to talk to us about."

"What do you mean?" Tompo asked.

"This couldn't wait for the regular weekly meeting?" She elaborated. "You had to call a special meeting, when this time could have been used for sleep, or final preparation for Millerna's arrival."

"Well… In the past the Queen of Fanelia was never involved in the political aspect of the country." Yasha the oldest of the council members explained in a calm, deep voice. "As this issue directly involves you and your opinion we had to call a special meeting."

"Why haven't the past queens been politically involved?"

"It's just the way things are." Yasha answered honestly. Hitomi opened her mouth to argue, "So when you become queen, you are more then welcome to come to the meetings." His tone made it clear that they were not going to discuss it any further, but the look in his eyes was one that Master Kirijini used to give her after mastering a move in record time. It was a look of pride; like a grandfather watching his granddaughter walk for the first time. "Now, we all need to go and finish the preparations for Austuria's arrival, as it appears that they will be arriving slightly ahead of schedule."

Everyone looked out the window at this and saw the airships that Yasha was looking at, signaling the arrival of the first guests.

XxXxXxX

*Knock, knock, knock*

Yasha looked up from the paperwork he was working on with a confused look on his face. He wasn't expecting any visitors as the whole of the castle's staff was running around to finalize things for the Austurian Queen and her escort.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal one of his fellow Advisors. "What can I do for you, Orden?"

"Yasha." Orden began in a grave tone, and took a seat across from the senior advisor without being asked. "I would like to speak with you about the meeting we had with Lady Hitomi, and his Majesty."

Yasha smiled, he knew that it wouldn't be long before this subject would be brought up again. It appeared that it would simply be brought up sooner rather then later. "And what would you like to discuss?"

"Do you truly think that it is wise to allow her Ladyship to partake in governmental matters?"

Again Yasha was slightly surprised at the boldness of his comrade. Then again Orden was never one to beat around the bush if it could be avoided. "I think that allowing Lady Hitomi to have her say on Fanelia's affaires will be the smartest thing that this council will ever do, as she will be the most powerful queen Fanelia has ever seen.

"I like her, she will stand up for what she believes in and will not allow herself to become a tool if she was to rule the country by herself. I can tell that she will make sure that all decisions made under her watch will be made for the benefit of the people. Not to over look the fact that she truly loves Lord Van, and together they make a team that has saved the world.

"That is why I am in complete support of her having a Champion… or twelve. She is a treasure, one of which we should protect with all we have."

Orden was speechless. This was the longest and most personal speech he had heard Yasha give.

"Now," Yasha continued, "You may use my office to consider my words, as I must now leave to welcome the Asturian convoy, unless of course you would like to join me?"

"Thank you for your offer, but I think that it would be best if I ponder over your words in my own office."

"Very well. Then I shall see you at dinner."

"Until then"

XxXxXxX

They were standing on the receiving deck by the landing pad that the _Crusaide_ was landing on. Van was to her right, with Merle and her sons beside him, and Mamoru was on Hitomi's left. Two members of the Abahraki stood alert behind her, all ready informed of their upcoming duty, they wanted to prove that they were the best for the job. Standing off to the side were a couple of the Advisors who were probably there to talk shop with the visiting Asturian Council.

Finally the airship landed, and the gangplank lowered to allow her friends to disembark. The first to leave the ship was of course Millerna escorted by Allen.

"Oh, sweet mother of Nintendo…" Mamoru whispered just loud enough for Hitomi to hear, "It's Princess Peach and Zelda!"

Hitomi glared at him from the corner of her eye, which went totally unnoticed, as his gaze was fixated on the two coming steadily towards them. "Shhhh. Behave… and that's a guy." She whispered back.

"No way."

Unfortunately Hitomi couldn't respond more then that as they had arrived. "Oh, Hitomi!" Millerna cried, and dashed the little spaced left between them and embraced her friend. "I'm so glad that you two are finally tying the knot."

Hitomi hugged her back. "It's so good to see you again."

After the two broke apart, the introductions were made, and everyone was shocked to meet Hitomi's brother. Fortunately for Hitomi, Mamoru was able to keep a straight face, and was even polite to the guests.

She wondered how long it would last.

* * *

zimmy1300 - I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far, and I will try to work in some medical Earth terms.

The Winggoddess - thank you for your understanding about time restraints, I hope that you can forgive how long it took me to update this time.

Lil' Dinky - I hope that you've gotten lots of sleep since the last time I posted. Also i hope that this chapter made you laugh.

serenityrain2233 - Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry to make you wait so long. I hope that the wait was worth it.

thepinkmartini - thank you! more V/H to come! ^^

Dawn of Angels - I hope that you enjoyed the last bit.

tear-drowned-angel - Yes poor Mamoru. But he will have his moments. ~.^

Well I'm out of school for the summer, so I now have time to work on the things that I wanted to, but had no time to. Such as my stories, and if any of you are curious about what I did throughout the school year, you can follow this link to my blog.

http://squijumsphotos(dot)blogspot(dot)com/


	47. Dragons

Previously on Escaflowne 2: Hotomi's Return,

They were standing on the receiving deck by the landing pad that the _Crusaide_ was landing on. Van was to her right, with Merle and her sons beside him, and Mamoru was on Hitomi's left. Two members of the Abahraki stood alert behind her, all ready informed of their upcoming duty, they wanted to prove that they were the best for the job. Standing off to the side were a couple of the Advisors who were probably there to talk shop with the visiting Asturian Council.

Finally the airship landed, and the gangplank lowered to allow her friends to disembark. The first to leave the ship was of course Millerna escorted by Allen.

"Oh, sweet mother of Nintendo…" Mamoru whispered just loud enough for Hitomi to hear, "It's Princess Peach and Zelda!"

Hitomi glared at him from the corner of her eye, which went totally unnoticed, as his gaze was fixated on the two coming steadily towards them. "Shhhh. Behave… and that's a guy." She whispered back.

"No way."

* * *

Chapter 48: Dragons

"My Lad-_Lord!_" fumbled the Dragon Slayer. "We have received word that the Austurians have arrived safely in Fanelia."

"Is the mark with them," the figure asked.

"Affirmative."

"Excellent. Send word to the generals that they may position their pawns within the city."

"Forgive me, My L-Lord, but that is now impossible."

"WHAT!"

The Dragon Slayer sent a silent prayer to whatever gods were watching over him, as he was out of his _lord's _striking range, but the glare that was sent in his direction was worst then Lord Dilandau's was said to be.

"Dragons guard the city." He quickly explained. "Land dragons have taken posts by all the city's gates and air dragons have started circling the air above."

"How the fuck did they manage that!" the figure sitting on the thrown like chair screamed, getting up.

"That has yet to be determined, _sir._"

_Smack_

"I do not need your insolence, Migel." The figured hissed, in the solder's face.

"Of course. Please forgive me, my lord." Migel bowed.

"Now get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again until there is a solution to this pest infestation!"

* * *

Authors Notes.

I am Alive!

And I haven't forgotten about this story, or Dreams. However, I had tried to finish Dreams before I updated this story. In light at how long that final chapter is becoming and how long it's taking me to finish it (somehow, it keeps getting bigger,)I am posting this chapter.

I hang my head in shame that I actually forgot that I had this chapter. It was written along time ago. So long that I actually can't remember when I wrote it, and at the time I probably thought to add more to it, but in that past *cough* years *cough* new events have shown themselves to me, and I will be expanding on them in due time, but what I had planned to add has been morphed/forgotten.

So I give you, the loyal, a small peace offering along with my sincere apologies that it has taken so long to return. Please bear with me, for a few more months, as many good things are awaiting to be written.

All my virtual love,

~Mysisterisasquijum


End file.
